Daughter of the Zoldycks
by EverythingwillbeDaijoubu
Summary: The 27-year old woman frankly didn't care about what her family was doing- well, apart from Killua; but who could blame her? He was named after her, be it because of their shared appearances or stifling potential at such young ages, facts were facts. And the fact was, she would do anything to keep him away from home; even if that meant tagging along on his chibi adventures. OC!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, hello there! You seemed to have stumbled upon my story! Have fun!_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _Call me Piper!_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

 _"Hello!"_

I grumbled in annoyance at my nap being interrupted and shifted in my spot on the floor, back gently scratching against the pipes behind me as I did so. "Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped, crossing my legs as I leant forward and looked up at the figure hovering above me _. 'Fucking idiot; waking me up.'_

I groaned in annoyance as I looked at the male before me _. 'The fuck is he wearing?'_ I flabbergasted, eyes going straight towards his enlarged stomach covered in the blue material. My eyes flickered back up towards his face and I deadpanned _. 'What a looker!'_ I howled, taking in his nose and thick _enticing_ eyebrows.

"My name's Tonpa! And I couldn't help but notice our newcomer!" He smiled, offering a hand towards me in what I assumed to be a peace offering.

I snorted in amusement and slapped my hands on the ground, to make sure I had proper support, before heaving myself upwards. " _Yeah_? What about it?" I yawned, stretching my arms above my head and cracking my back as I arched a fine eyebrow.

He stumbled back a few steps, lips opening and closing a few times as if he were shocked into silence.

I looked _down_ at him and grinned in amusement at his baffled expression. _"Hmm?"_ I smirked, silently taking pleasure as he had to look _up_ at me to keep eye contact.

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered out, eyes blinking in slight disbelief before his shaky hands fumbled with his bag. "So, it's common curtesy to introduce yourself after someone else has," he mused, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I tut at him and quickly scanned the room. My eyes suddenly landed on the pipes throughout the room and I was instantly struck with a thought _. 'Such a genius, I am.'_

"Just call me, uh... _Piper_ ," I grumbled, gently pushing up my 'glasses' _. 'Smooth. Real fucking smooth, Killuko. No one will suspect you now.'_

He nodded at me, eyes narrowing as if he didn't fully believe me- hell, _I_ wouldn't with how shady a name I gave, _especially_ straight after I glanced around.

"W-Want one?" He asked, holding out a can of some sort of juice towards me.

My eyes lit up once seeing the can and I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, man!" I howled, hand grabbing at the can.

He blinked, eyes taking in the empty air in his hand, obviously not expecting such a positive reaction. "O-Oh."

I shrugged my shoulders at him and cracked open the can _._

 _"Oh man. Tonpa's at it again."_

 _"Already? That was quick."_

 _"He doesn't waste time anymore, eh?"_

 _"Ha ha! Seems so!"_

I side glanced at them, slightly confused at their topic of conversation _. 'Fuck it.'_

I downed the drink in one go and, let me tell ya, I did _not_ miss the outright shock on Tonpa's face. My face lit up with a wolfish grin and I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter _. "Got any more?"_

A sweat drop formed at the side of his head as he held his hands up in 'surrender'. "No, sorry," he said, taking a cautious step back from me.

I frowned and crossed my arms in displeasure at the fact. "Damn. I'm still thirsty~!" I sung, smirk tugging at my lips as I felt a bitter after taste on the _tip_ of my tongue _. 'HA! The lil' shit tried to poison me! I wonder what it was~?'_ I thought, trying to stifle my laughter as I coughed.

"W-Well-" I started, clearing my throat behind my hand. "-thank you, anyways. I'll take my leave now," I finished, lightly breathing through my nose as to stop my bubbling laughter.

I swiftly stepped around him and slowly made my way to the opposite side of the room, not missing the shocked glances of some participants _. 'What? Oh, right. I'm supposed to be in pain.'_ I sweat dropped at my own idiocy and sent a peace sign towards them, grinning the whole time _. 'Surprise!'_

I rolled my eyes at them as they inched away from me and carried on gliding through the room until I got to my destination _. 'Ah. This looks cozy,'_ I thought, abruptly dropping down onto the floor and crossing my legs as I leant back onto some pipes _. 'Of course it's cozy. It's got same fucking layout as to where I was before, idiot.'_

I sighed through my nose, shifting slightly to get in a more comfortable position, and brought my hands up to rest behind my head.

It was as I was just about ready to drift off again, that I heard a slight, and rather annoying, 'clicking' sou _\- 'Oh, for fuck sakes, Illumi.'_

I sent a glare in his direction, hoping to god that he would set alight. _One;_ for making so much fucking noise, and _Two;_ for following Killua and _possibly_ , me _._

 _'I bet it was Mother,'_ I mused, tapping a finger on my chin before I verbally scoffed _. 'Of course it was Mother; it's always fucking Mother.'_

I groaned in annoyance, fully knowing the oncoming events and extra effort I would have to expend, due to this... _predicament_.

"Gittarackur, you fucktard!" I whined, _knowing_ the man in question would hear me, despite our distances _. 'Shady fucker.'_

I tut in distaste and stood up from my position on the floor, once again pushing my 'glasses' further atop the bridge of my nose. "How am I supposed to sleep with this masochist around..?"

* * *

"Ah, _shit_ ," I grumbled, jogging just that bit faster so I wasn't _completely_ at the back. "Ugh. If anyone told me we had to run, I would _not_ have signed up for this fuckery."

Don't get me wrong, running wasn't hard for me, but it wasn't on my list of 'favourite things'. In fact, it wasn't on any of my fucking lists because it involves _so. much. effort._

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"_ I bellowed, as soon as my eyes caught the sight of stairs up ahead.

Tears streamed down my face as I stood on the first step. "I'M SORRY, MOTHER!" I screeched, dropping onto my hands and knees of the second step, dread filling my body as I nearly collapsed at the thought of the amount of effort I would have to use.

A whole new set of tears left my blue orbs and my vision blurred, glasses fogged as I watched the other participants pass me. "I'LL COME HOME, I PROMISE!" I wailed.

* * *

They blinked at each other, eyes shifting back down to the stairs below them, seconds after exiting them.

The ex-assassin shrugged his shoulders; not all that interested. "Let's go, Gon." He nudged his companion, pulling one of his hands out of his pocket as he pointed to two other participants nearing them as they ran up the stairs. "There's Kurapika and Leorio."

* * *

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I slowly ascended the stai-

"Wait!" I heard, gaze flickering to the figure lying flat on the stairs _._

 _'Oh shit; nearly stepped on him.'_ I glanced at his outstretched hand and promptly shat myself once I saw what it was he was reaching for.

 _"OH, SHIT!"_ I screeched, leaping towards the gap, back harshly scraping on the floor as I rolled underneath the shutter.

I lay face down on the floor, not giving a flying fuck on what it was.

I rolled onto my back and peered up, expecting to see blue skies and whisps of clouds. So, imagine my surprise when I instead came face to face with dark brown eyes.

"Shit," I said, eyes slightly widening in surprise before I grunted in disdain. "What, kid?"

He blinked at me, as if not fully comprehending what I said.

"Are you ok, Onee-san?" He asked, mouth opened in a small 'o'.

I sighed in amusement at him, grin tugging at my lips as I sat up. "Fuck me, was that an experience," I grinned, scratching the top of my head, before tucking loose strands of my hair, back into my bright red bobble hat and tugging on the tassels to tighten it.

His eyes widened in surprise, at what I could only guess was my _colourful_ use of language.

"Onee-san!" He seemingly scolded.

I blinked, stretching my arms in front of me before heaving myself up and off of the floor. "What? Never heard a swear word before~?" I teased, smirking as he all but pouted.

"I have! But Mito-san says it's bad!"

I rolled my eyes at him and this _'Mito-san'_ and turned my attention to the rest of the group. "I'm an adult, _kid_. I can say whatever the fuck I want and _how_ I want."

 _"GON!"_

My eyes widened in surprise as I saw just who it was that shouted _. 'Well, hello there, Killua.'_

"Friend of yours?" I asked, inclining my head towards the person running towards us.

He smiled up at me, nodding his head. "Un!"

I cackled at his innocence and ruffled his hair before I walked away from him. "See ya' around, kid!"

* * *

"Ah, sweet music to my ears," I sighed, listening to the screams and cries of the unlucky fellows. "Beautiful symphony."

I cackled and carried on walking through the mud, once in a while stopping to shake my feet once in a while as the mud on my shoes built up.

"Ah. Classic," I said, walking past a scene of participants cornering a certain magician. "Let's all take out the potential Villain in the cover of the fog, no one will know it was us."

I laughed at my own words and decided to stop and watch the sho- "Well, that was successful," I guffawed, holding my stomach as I bent over, laughter tumbling past my lips at the scene.

Bodies littered the floor, all of them unconscious and somehow surrounding the only man standing. "They didn't stand a fucking chance!" I cackled, standing back up and wiping the tears from my eyes.

I stared at the lone man, which just so happened to be the _'victim'_.

He had fiery red hair, gelled upwards in what I honestly thought looked like flames, what with its wavy texture an' all.

My eyes slid across his face and the first thing I noticed, was the blue teardrop and pink star marks on both of his cheeks. _'Tattoos?'_ I tilted my head in thought. _However_ , my eyes drifted towards his eyebrows and oh _god_ did they kill me.

 _'What the fuck kinda' eyebrows are those?'_ I spluttered at his unnaturally arched 'brows in suspicion. _'Pft. I bet he's been in cahoots with Illumi-chwan~!'_ I tried to stifle my laughter, honest to god.

When I cleared up and rid myself of my laughter, I looked back up at the man and blinked in surprise as I met his golden gaze. _'Well, well, well. Would you look at those beauties!'_ I inwardly whistled at his enticing eyes and my eyes drifted down his sculpted body. _'Oh god. He's tall; probably an inch taller than me. Oh, lord. Help me before I fall in love,'_ I thought, fanning myself with a hand as his eyes looked elsewhere.

His outfit. Dear, _god_ , what was he wearing?!

You know what, I'm not even going to try and describe what he was wearing; he still looked hot, anywa-

I blinked, trying to distinguish what just whizzed past me _\- 'Hair? Blonde hair?'_

I just shrugged my shoulders and leant on a conveniently placed tree, just as an idiot burst out of nowher _\- 'Oh?'_ I smirked, bringing a hand up to my chin as I ever so slowly inched towards them.

 _"I just can't do it."_

I inclined an eyebrow at the fellow with the tiny glasses _\- 'how does he even see out of those..?'_ I shook my head and gently slapped my cheeks to focus on the events unfolding before me.

 _"It may not be my fight, but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!"_ He continued, fist clenching as he did so.

I whistled in surprise as he suddenly leapt forward, obviously aiming to hit the magician as he raised his, ah, _stick_?

 _"Mm, I adore that look on your face,"_ the magician spoke up, not moving an inch from where he stood.

" _Right_. Remember not to fuck with him, Killuko," I hummed, tapping a finger on my chin as I saw the magician seemingly fade through the attack. "Well, fuck me sideways, that was some matrix shit right there."

I yawned in boredom and scratched my cheek as I made to move.

 _"Not bad, little boy."_

 _'Oh shit. What'd I mis-KID?!'_ I mentally screamed, eyes bugging out of their sockets as they lay on the boy covered in green.

 _"Is that a fishing pole? What a fascinating weapon."_

I cringed at his impending tone of voice and slowly started walking even closer to them, lest the kid need my help _. 'What? I'm a sucker for kids.'_

 _"Allow me a closer look,"_ The magician all but asked, a creepy smile on his face with and outstretched palm as he slithered towards the kid.

I rolled my eyes, arms crossing over my chest as I stopped a few feet behind the idiot who chose to fight instead of run away.

 _"Your fight is with me!"_ He grunted, once again swinging his stick.

However, the only contact made was a fist to his face.

 _"Oh, for the love of-!"_

I slinked my way over to his collapsed form and whistled at the nice bruise forming on his face. "Total knock out," I mused, poking his cheek in amusement. "Good _god_! He isn't even conscious!" I grinned and grabbed his left arm, slinking it over my shoulder as I slowly but surely dragged him to lean against a tree.

"All done," I said, clapping my hands. "How's the kid holding... _up_ …" The smile dropped from my face as I took in the scene.

My hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, a sinister smile donned my face as my eyes sharply squinted at him. "If you could kindly, _fuck off,_ that would be _much_ appreciated," I smiled, grip tightening even further on his wrist to the point in which it would've broken a man's arm, _Nen_ or not _. 'Strong lil' fucker.'_

 _"My, oh my,"_ he moaned, eyes closing and head tilting backwards as he abruptly let go of the kids neck.

 _'The fuck is wrong with this guy?'_

I pursed my lips as he crouched down in front of the kid and tensed my muscles lest he choose to attack him again.

 _"Do not fear, I shall not kill your friend; he passed."_

 _'What the-!'_ I thought, jaw dropping as I took in his words before I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

The kid looked up at his smiling face, he too, shocked at his words _._

 _"Yes, you pass, as well."_ His smile widened as he took in the kids shocked face _. "Grow up and become a fine hunter."_

I felt like punching him in the face _. 'What the hell is he playing at?'_ I thought, as I crouched down beside the kid and lay a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, kid?"

I felt him jump at my touch, eyes widening even further as he took in my presence.

"Onee-san?!" He exclaimed.

I nodded at him and ruffled his hair just because I could. "Yep. The one and only~!"

Our conversation was abruptly interrupted by a shrill beeping noise.

I turned my head towards the noise and found myself looking at the magician with an accusing gaze. "That yours?"

He ignored me (the fucker) in favour of pulling out some sort of walkie-talkie..?

 _"Hisoka, you should get back here. -"_

 _'Ah. The magician finally has a name.'_

 _"- We're nearly at the Phase Two site."_

I watched with furrowed eyebrows as 'Hisoka' brought the device up to his mouth _. 'Is he an Examiner? I find that hard to belie-'_

 _"Okay. I'll be right there,"_ 'Hisoka' said and pressed a button on the device, emitting a small 'beep' from it in return, just as he stood up to presumably, take his leave.

I stood up and clicked my knees.

 _"It's always good to have friends,"_ 'Hisoka' said, walking towards the idiot I leant up against a tree, not too far from where we were _._

 _"You can find your own way back, yes?"_ He inquired, hefting the idiot up on his shoulders as he faced his back towards us.

I scoffed at him and his 'concern'. "Just fuck off already, _His-okaa-san_."

He must've ignored me as he set his eyes on the kid as if waiting for _his_ answer _._

 _'Tch.'_

I looked down at the kid, wondering what he would say, but only got a nod as an answer _._

 _"That's a good boy."_

I tut in annoyance as he walked away. "Good riddance." I sighed, once again crouching down to check on the kid. "You alright th-"

 _"GON! Are you alright?"_ A voice shouted out through the fog.

"Who in the world..?" I blinked, eyes narrowing as I tried to see who was shouting out in the fog. " _Gon_? Is that your name, kid?" I asked, helping him up by his hands.

He looked up at me and blinked a few times before nodding. " _Un_! Gon Freecss, Onee-san!"

I blankly stared at him in thought _. 'Freecss? Where have I heard th-'_ my mouth dropped open in shock. "EH?!" I shouted, roughly grabbing onto his shoulders as I shook him back and forth, a grin lighting up on my face as I hurriedly asked him; "Ne, _ne_! Is Ging Freecss your Dad?!"

" _Un_! Do you know him?" He asked, eyes glistening as he answered me.

I howled with laughter, dropping my hands off of his shoulders as I instead lay them on my hips _. 'Oh, man. Who would've thought I'd meet the son of the man I nearly killed!'_ I cackled, just as the figure in the fog came and stood beside Gon.

"Who is this, Gon?" Blondie asked, eyebrows furrowing as if trying to recall my name.

 _'I never gave you one, kid!'_

Gon turned to look up at the newcomer and pouted in thought. "I don't know. Who are you, Onee-san?" He asked me.

I threw a peace sign at them. "Just call me Piper!"

The blonde regarded me with a small nod as he opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Kurapika. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

I raised a fine eyebrow at him as my lips down turned. "Fancy words there, kiddo."

Gon, however, waved at me with a big smile on his face. "It's nice to meet you, Piper-san!"

I laughed whole heartedly and raised a hand in a wave _. "You too, kids, you too."_

* * *

 _A/N: How was it? Ok? Good? Complete and utter shit?_

 _Alright! Thanks for reading! If you made it this far, I'll see ya' when I next update!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello, again! How is everyone?_

 _Alright! Here's the second chapter!_

 _I do apologise for any inaccurately displayed information or any OOCness throughout the chapter!_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _'Zero Concentration'_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

 _"You're fucking kidding me."_

Ok. Let's _rewind_.

.

.

"Will all applicants who passed the first phase, please enter?" A voice called out once the huge steel gates fully opened.

I just shrugged my shoulders and strolled past the gates _. 'Her hair...is green- wait no, blue? Ah, fuck it; it's both,'_ I thought, eyes instantly catching the bright hair bound in pink straps in five different points on her head.

It was definitely a female, what with her burgundy see-through crop top and, wait, _bra_?

Ah, but I couldn't really be judgmental, what with my own white crop top and denim dungarees. Though, where she had some sort of purple(?) knee length boots with pink ribbons on them, I had plain ol' tennis shoes.

Anyways, our clothes were beside the point. What I _really_ wanted to know, was what we were doing here.

"Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner," she smiled, ever so relaxed with her crossed legs and arms hidden behind her _chair?_

I blinked at her in sudden understanding as my mouth lay open in a small 'o'.

My attention flickered towards the person behind her and I couldn't help but tilt my head in slight confusion. _'Oh? Then who's this big-'_

"-And I'm Buhara, the other examiner."

 _'Ah, that's who he is,'_ I thought, finally getting the name of the giant sitting behind her.

A huge 'rumbling' noise echoed throughout the area and I accusingly shot a gaze towards Buhara. _'Well, somebody's hungry!'_ Ismirked, teeth glinting as I bit my tongue to stop my laughter from tumbling out.

I heard Menchi start to talk again, but my attention was lost as I looked around for Gon and co.

My eyes widened as I caught his gaze and grinned when I started to walk towards him. "Oi, Gon! Wake me up when the Second Phase starts, will ya?" I asked, gently patting his shoulder as I went to sit in front of one of the many table units littered around the area.

"Hai, Piper-san!"

* * *

I grunted in recognition as someone tapped my shoulder. _'That was one short-ass nap,'_ I huffed, not wanting to wake up. "What..?" I mumbled, swatting their hand away as I blinked my eyes to clear my vision.

Once in focus, I saw a mop of spiky hair and brown eyes _. 'Oh, it's just Gon.'_

"Piper-san! We have to catch some pigs in the forest and cook them for the Second Phase!" He grinned, standing back up.

I clicked my neck sideways and stood up, stretching my arms as I did so. "Oh?" I said, noticing a few others hovering around me. "Kurapika, right?" I asked, inclining a head towards the blonde.

A small smile bloomed on his face as he confirmed my question with a nod of his head. "Hai, Piper-san," he said, slowly bringing an open palm up to point to the idiot who tried to fight Hisoka. "This is Leorio-" he then pointed to a certain little shit with white hair. "-and Killua."

I grinned at the two of them, waving a hand at them in a greeting. "Nice to meet you, Leorio," I said, putting my hands on my waist as I turned my gaze to Killua. "Hello there, Killua-chan~"

Leorio shifted his glasses and grinned at me in greeting. "Hello, Pipe-!"

 _Only to get rudely interrupted._

"Don't call me that, _Obaa-san_ ," Killua taunted, lips set in a straight line as he glared at me.

My teeth glinted as I wolfishly grinned at him, pushing my glasses up as I did so, not really caring about his name-calling. "Oh? And why's that, shithead?"

He huffed at me and looked away as he tightened his grip around his yellow skateboard. "I don't need to give you a reason."

I cackled at his cold reply. "Well then, I don't see the problem if you can't supply me with a reason, Killua-chan~!"

* * *

 _"Onee-sama! Onee-sama!"_

 _I looked up from my desk and sighed in amusement at the frantic knocking on my door. "Come in, Killua-chan~!"_

 _The wooden door burst open, the bronze handle on it slamming into the wall beside it, sending a resounding 'crack' throughout the room._

 _"Oh dear. Mother won't be pleased about that." I sighed, turning sideways in my chair as I leant an elbow on the back of it, just as the white haired little devil ran through the door way._

 _"Look, look!" He said, bringing out a brown woollen pouch from behind his back. "Look how much Jenny I got from Heaven's Arena!" He cheered, eyes widening as a thought struck him. "Wah! Sugoi! I can buy loads of robots, Onee-sama!"_

 _I let out a bark of laughter at him and his innocent way of thinking as I lent a hand down to ruffle his pale locks. "You do that, Killua-chan! It is your money, after all."_

 _His little chipmunk cheeks flushed as I ruffled his hair and he pouted as he tried to swat my hand away. "Onee-sama! Stop it!" He whined, eyebrows cutely furrowing as he finally managed to remove my hand from his hair._

 _I held my hands up in mock surrender at his demand. "Hai, hai, your royal highness."_

 _He huffed at me and crossed his chubby arms, the coins in the bang gently clinking as he did so. "Onee-baka," he grumbled._

 _I rolled my eyes at his antics and stood up from my chair. "Does Father know you're home yet?" I asked, crouching down in front of him._

 _He looked me in the eyes and gently shook his head. "No. You're the first person who knows," he mumbled pinching his fingers together as he looked at the ground._

 _I promptly died._

 _"D'awwww! You're such a cutie-pie!" I cooed, whisking him up in my arms and spinning around._

 _"H-Hey!" He cried out, arms quickly wrapping around my neck so he wouldn't fall, lest I drop him._

 _'He's still so tiny for an 8-year old,' I thought, sighing in sheer bliss at the ball of fluff._

 _I stopped spinning and slowly walked out of my room and into the cold corridor. "I think we should tell him, don't you, Killua-chan?" I grinned, tightening my grip on him as I shifted him in my arms so he sat on my hip._

 _He buried his head in my shoulder, arms loosening on my neck as he nodded. "Hai.."_

* * *

"You're fucking _kidding_ me," I deadpanned as I lay my eyes on the pigs in front me.

I sighed in annoyance as I saw the pigs charge towards us. "Well, this is gonna be fun."

I watched in amusement as Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio started to run away. I, however, stood my ground.

"I ain't fucking running for _shit_ ," I sniffed, raising a hand towards the pig heading straight for me as the others ran around me and headed for the group.

My hand made contact with it's mutated snout and I grinned as it snorted in anger at the fact that I was still standing.

"Aw, what's the matter?" I taunted as I tightened my grip where my hand lay in between its nostrils.

If possible, the pig started sweating as it saw that I wasn't moving as it built up dust beneath it's feet, trying to bulldoze me.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," I cackled, fingers digging into the flesh beneath my fingertips and I lifted the pig into the air. "Goodnight, sweet dreams!"

I slammed it down into the ground, head first and let go of it.

I coughed as dust got into my throat and waved at the air to try and clear it.

I howled with laughter as I took in it's collapsed form. "So, your forehead was your soft spot, eh, little piggy?"

* * *

"Pass!"

"Fail!"

I stood before Menchi and Buhara, my pork dish in front of them, mouth open in a small 'o' as I witnessed, first hand, of Buhara eating _. 'Such class.'_

I picked my nose in boredom and raised a thin eyebrow at her. "Eh? How can you fail such an exquisite dis-!"

"IT'S _BURNT_ TO A CRISP; WITH AN APPLE IN ITS MOUTH!"

... _Right_. No one said I was a five-star chef.

I held my hands up in surrender as my lips down turned in _total shock_. "Ok. Well, it's your loss."

She looked at me bewilderingly. "Just get outta here, you idiot."

I grinned at her and cackled as I turned my back on them.

"Did you see that, Gon? I _totally_ nailed it!" I howled, slapping a hand down onto his shoulder as I stood in between him and Kurapika.

"You failed, Obaa-san!" Killua laughed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

I promptly whacked him over the head. " _Oi_! So did you, _Ahō-chan~_!"

I lost it when he let out a small 'oomph!' As his head bent forward from the force.

"B-BAKA!" He shouted, vein popping on his forehead as he saw me hunched over with laughter at his reaction. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU OLD _HAG_!" He roared, stepping forward.

I snapped my teeth at him and lay a hand on my waist as I tensed my muscles. "Bring it, you shitty brat!"

 _"Killua! Piper-san!"_

* * *

"What a creative name," I snarked, narrowing my eyes in disbelief as we landed on 'Mt. Split-in-half'

"Seriously, whoever came up with it is a genius." I dragged a hand down my face and let out a grunt of annoyance as Menchi jumped off of the cliff. "I ain't doing that, no _sir-ey_."

* * *

"How did I get dragged into this shit?" I whined, arms limply hanging from the thick web.

I hung in between Kurapika and Killua as I voiced my complaints to the white haired devil.

"You fell off of the cliff, you _baaaaka_ ," Killua stretched, sticking his tongue out of his mouth as he did so.

A tic mark appeared at the side of my head as I raised a clenched fist at him. "Listen here, you little shi-!"

" _Careful_ , Piper-san!" Gon shouted as the web we were holding onto shook.

I sweat dropped, knowing it was my fault for the sudden movement. "Right. Sorry, Gon!" I pouted, putting my hand back on the web.

Killua grinned at me as if he won something.

 _"Don't. say. a. word,"_ I seethed, eyes narrowing at him.

He stuck his tongue out at me and turned away to face Gon. "When are we going, anyways?"

Gon sniffed the air and closed his eyes. "Not yet."

I grunted in annoyance as I felt the web shake. "It better be fucking soon or we'll fall to our dea-!"

" _That_ sounds like something that would've happened to you if we hadn't caught you in time, Obaa-san!" Killua cheered with a huge grin on his face.

I scowled at him and opened my mouth to reply _. "You fucke-!"_

"NOW!"

My eyes widened in shock as I felt myself reflexively let go at the command.

 _"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"_ I screamed, quickly grabbing onto my hat with one hand as the other snatched an egg.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to _fucking_ die," I chanted as I kept falling, not believing the air current would save me.

* * *

 _"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to fucking die,"_ a voice mimicked me, unnaturally high and squeaky, as soon as I landed back on the ground.

I whipped around in search of the voice and low and behold it was the one and only Killua _shitting_ Zoldyck.

I glared at him, slowly lifting the raw egg in my hand as I set to throw it at him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU _FUCKING COTTON BALL_!"

* * *

After the whole 'eggy' episode, we, as in the remaining applicants, had gathered into a room on the blimp.

 _'Shithead. I'll fucking slaughter you in your sleep,'_ I thought, mind wandering to the little lamb who once again escaped my clutches

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants," the old fart said, drawing my attention away from my quickly darkening thoughts about murdering Killua... I wasn't serious...of...course..

I crossed my arms in boredom and peered down at Killua from the corner of my eyes _. 'Your soul will be mine, sooner or later.'_

"I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee," 'Netero' said, his beady brown eyes scanning over the lot of us as he did so.

I was quick to look away from him when we accidentally made eye contact. _'I am not going to be cornered, no sir-ey,'_ I sweat dropped.

Ignoring the feeling of someone's lingering gaze on me, I glanced at the green thing beside him, honestly wondering where I'd seen him from before.

"And I'm his secretary; Bean."

 _'Oh shit. It talks?!'_ I made a weird strangled noise which, in turn, gained me a side glance from Killua.

 _"Good. Choke."_

I felt a vein pop on my forehead as I ground my teeth to stop myself from saying anything. _'I'm going to kil-!'_

"Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but seeing as I'm already here..." I was rudely interrupted by Netero and I could've sworn he knew I was about to do something from the way his eyes glea-

"I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of trip."-or maybe not.

 _'What the actual fuck is he talking abo- oh, shit.'_ I whistled in surprise at the old man noticing the rising thickness throughout the room. _'Damn. All this tension is making me tired.'_

I jut my hip out and shuffled my feet as I started to become uncomfortable from standing in the same position for too long. _'God damn it, just let me go to sleep already!'_

I groaned in annoyance and tilted my head back, not caring if it seemed rude, as I heard 'Beans' speak up.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8 AM. You'll find dinner in the dining hall-"

 _'No shit, really? Dinner in the dining hall? Wow.'_

"You are also welcome to get some rest-"

" _YES_! FUCKING FINALLY!" I roared, uncrossing my arms as I pushed my way through the sea of applicants. I made it to the double doors in no time and I raised a hand in a lazy wave. "SEE YA, SHITHEADS!" I howled, waltzing out the doors and into the closest room I could find.

* * *

"Oh ho ho ho ho! It looks like this room's taken, boys."

I shuffled on my position against the pillowy wall and brought my knees up towards my chest _. 'Fuck off and let me sleep!'_ I whined, eyebrows scrunching as I felt the burning light behind my eyelids.

" _Eh_? Really? It's just Obaa-san."

 _'OF COURSE IT'S FUCKING HIM!'_ I sulked and screwed my eyes shut even tighter to try and rid myself of this horrible reality. _'It's all a dream, it's all a fucking dream or, so help me, I will kill a bitch.'_

"Ne, why can't we use a different room? We might wake Piper-san up!" An almighty god blessed voice whispered.

 _'You beautiful child. Why could you not be my brother instead of this fucking asshole of a cotton ball. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CUTE KILLUA-CHWAN?!'_

"Nah. I say we just wake her up-"

" _Now_ , now, boys. Why don't we ask her first?" The old coot hummed, his nen suddenly spiking and tickling my spine.

I huffed and dropped my grip on my knees, letting my legs hit the floor as I sat up and glared at the intruders. "Tch. Way to play fair, you old _fart._ "

"Piper-san!"

I waved a hand in his general direction and stood up off of the floor. "Hey, kid," I grunted, scratching at my head, even though I still had my hat on. "Whatcha doing in here, eh?" I asked, silently smirking as a grin lit up on his face.

"Netero-san asked us to play a game!"

My eyes flickered towards the man in question and I raised an eyebrow at him in silent confirmation. "Oh, _really_ now?"

" _Mm, hm_! All we have to do is get the ball off of him and we become Hunters!"

My ears perked up at that bit of information. "Hmm? A quicker way to become a Hunter without going through all these Phases and shit? Count me in."

* * *

"Well, _well_. Would you look at that?" I whistled pushing off of the pillowy wall and walking so I directly faced Netero. "He got you to use your right hand, after all."

"Oh ho ho ho! Aren't you going to try, Killuko-chan?"

I blinked at him, wondering how he knew my name _. 'Well, it wasn't really a secret, just a way to stop any...inconveniences..'_

He grinned at me and bounced the ball on the floor a few times before stopping to spin it on his left forefinger. "What do you say, eh? Give it a shot, hmm?"

I lay my right hand on my left shoulder and wound said shoulder up. "I don't see why not."

He tilted his head to the side, left leg coming up to rest against the inside of his right knee as he bounced on the sole of his foot _._

 _'Here goes nothing.'_ I relaxed my stance, knees bending, shoulders hunching, as I slowed my breathing.

I closed my eyes, mind going far away from reality as I did so. My heart nearly stopped at how relaxed I was and only then did I know I was ready _. '_ _Zero Concentration.'_

* * *

He blinked, the sudden blast of air causing him to do so.

His hand grabbed at thin air- and honestly? He did _not_ see that coming. At _all_.

He almost giggled like a school girl once he'd realised the ball, was in fact, not in his hand. ' _We truly have exceptional applicants this year.'_

 _"Ora, ora!"_ He cackled, hand stroking his beard as he heard the bouncing of a ball. "It looks like you won, Killuko-chan!"

He hadn't even heard her move, let alone sense her _. 'Truly frightening.'_

"Hey, old man," she tut, holding the ball between her elbow as she popped her hip out.

He raised an overgrown eyebrow at her in silent questioning. "Hmm?"

She huffed and pursed her lips in thought. "Where's my Hunters licence, then?"

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling shut as he found her demand amusing. "What Hunters licence, Killuko-cha-!"

"DON'T MOCK ME, YOU OLD _FUCKING_ FART!"

He swiftly tilted his head to the side, just as the ball whizzed past his face. "There is no licence; I lied."

He watched in brimming amusement as she groaned and ran a tired hand down her face.

"So, I done this for nothing? _Fucking hell_ ; I'm so done with you old _shits_."

He cackled as she stormed out of the room, door slamming shut behind her as she went.

The grin dropped from his face the moment he couldn't hear her frustrated shouts behind the door and he peered behind him at the sleeping child.

"Friends with _Zoldycks_ , hmm? You are your Fathers son."

* * *

I peered down the side of the wall, watching as some idiot tried to scale it. "You're gonna fucking _die_!" I shouted down at him, cupping a hand over my mouth.

I openly laughed as I saw these mutated birds _\- 'I don't even think they're birds, what the fuck?'-_ came and swooped him up. "Fucking _called_ it."

"That wasn't very nice, Piper-san!" Gon scolded as he stood next to me at the edge.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. "I'm not a nice person. _Period,_ " I stated, twisting on my heels as I made to leave the group. ' _Ugh. Everyone is pissing me off,'_ I sighed, foot irritably tapping on the stone tiles beneath my feet.

I had ended up a few feet away from them to their left when I suddenly felt a vein pop on the side of my forehead as I raised a clenched fist. "Well, _maybe_ if that old fart didn't persuade me to play with him I'd of had more sle- _WHAT THE FUCK_!" I screeched, hands flying upwards as the ground suddenly gave way beneath me.

My eyes widened as I seemingly dropped through the air and I spluttered out screams of protest. "FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT; FUCK _EVERYTHING_!"

I hit the floor with a loud 'thud' and it was any wonder how I was still alive. " _Ow_. Fuck me, that hurt," I moaned, rubbing my head in pain.

I froze in my actions, noticing that my hand touched my actual scalp instead of the scratchy woollen material that's usually there instead. "Ah, shit," I groaned, heaving myself up off of the floor as I realised my hat had _probably_ gotten lost.

I huffed and scanned the room I was currently in, not missing the brown wooden table bang smack in the middle of the black tiled room. "You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," I roared, chucking both of my hands up in the air as I saw a person sitting on a chair beside the table.

I didn't even need to _look_ at them properly to know who it was, given the annoying 'clicking' sound they emitted. "You can fuck _right_ off."

* * *

 _A/N: Was it ok? I do hope everything flows!_

 _Ah, yes. Sorry if it seemed like I skimmed over a lot of details, I deemed them unnecessary... BUT! I can put more detail in if you guys want..?_

 _Right! Thanks for reading and I'll see you when I next update!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: HELLO! How is everyone?_

 _I think some of you have realised that I use a mix of English and Japanese words and such. I personally like the mix, but I purposely use 'Mother' and 'Father' instead of 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san' to show the distance in relationships between Killuko and Illumi with their parents. Is that ok? Does that make sense?_

 _Anyways! Thank you to those who have Reviewed/favourited/followed or simply read this! Your support is much appreciated and thank you for taking the time to read this piece of shit. (I may not singularly thank you, but know that I have read your review and I am eternally grateful.)_

 _Ok! Here's the third chapter for you!_

 _I do apologise for any inaccurately displayed information or any OOCness throughout the chapter!_

 _ **WARNING**!_

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _A vile of Love; from one Zoldyck to another._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

 **"As you can see, there are two needles and two viles of serum; one is a paralyzing agent and the other; a simple burst of adrenaline."**

A voice boomed throughout the room, causing its two inhabitants eyes to slither around its content in search for the intruding voice **. "Take your pick, but there is only enough for one person in each vile."**

They both shared a glance, no words spoken between the two of them as they continued to gaze into one another's slowly hardening gaze.

The female of the two sighed. "Take those fucking needles out of your face or so help me I will rip them out."

The only male in the room blinked and slowly lifted his lithe fingers towards his face and she watched on in morbid fascination as his face morphed.

"That never gets old," she chuckled with a loose shake of her head.

He turned his attention to the earlier mentioned viles and then moved his gaze up into her own, as if expecting her to speak up. When she didn't, he sighed and opened his mouth to speak. "I expect you to take the-"

"Adrenaline-"

" _Paralysing_ drug."

They had both spoken at the same time.

Well, _that_ was unexpect- _wait_ , on second thoughts, this _was_ Illumi we were talking about _._

She blinked.

And blinked again.

"AND WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD I DO THAT?!"

Illumi just stared at her, no emotions shown on his face as he simply replied with a left tilt of his head. "It is one of the many consequences you have yet to face for leaving Mother and Father."

Her mouth dropped open, not in shock, but in absolute disbelief at his dispassionate statement. "BULLSH-"

" _There_ you go again with your _vulgar_ language," he interrupted with a disapproving click of his tongue.

She let out a strangled noise of objection before she huffed and crossed her arms and settled for a... mild reply. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Illuminati."

"..."

She sighed in amusement and allowed a small smile. "... God damn. I haven't called you that in ages."

He hummed in agreement, not once breaking his intense gaze on her form as he payed notice to her relaxed aura. "To this day, it still pains me that you fail to see my discomfort-"

"Which is _exactly_ why I do it!" She howled, head tilting back as she laughed at his peeved expression.

He sighed in annoyance and pursed his lips as his unnaturally arched eyebrows twitched ever so slightly. "I do not understand what Mother and Father see in you."

That very sentence brought a whole new wave of laughter to spill from her lips and she had to slam a hand onto the table to steady herself. "I don't either!" She cackled, head tilting back at the thought of her parents. "Oh, god. I haven't been home in _years_!"

He sat there; back straight, hands neatly folded in his lap and legs closed, feet aligned, as he sat there and watched his sister have a laughing fit. "It is very unbecoming for a woman of your... _status_ , to act so barbarically."

"Shut up, _Gittarafucker_ ," she leered, lip upturning as she all but hissed at him. "I don't give a shit," she huffed, straightening her back so she sat properly on the chair. "Besides," she started, strumming her fingers on the table as she tilted her head to the left. "I don't _have_ a status."

He was not taken aback by her answer and reasoning; she had always rejected any form of 'professionalism' and 'Titles'.

She was _Killuko_ , for gods sake; his idiotic sister who's talent and skill far exceeded his own yet he couldn't help but think it to be a waste on such a, uh, _colourful?_ Brute? Brash? _Protective_ woman.

He did not understand how one could be so powerful yet be so, well, _Killuko._

Ok. So _maybe_ he was exaggerating just a _smidge_.

He wasn't going to lie, as much as it hurt his ego; she was stronger than him, that he knew. She had always won their 'spars' and had put in down as the three years of experience she had under her belt. _However_ , it did not help that their Parents kept comparing him to her. It _honestly_ upset him, made him break a vase _too many_ in futile attempts to vent his emotions.

He was young, _twelve_ in fact, when he took note of how useless, unneeded and _inconvenient_ , it was to display such weaknesses.

* * *

She was three when he was born; five when he was two and nine when he was six. She had always been ahead of him, be it in age or talent, all he saw was the rippling muscles of her _back_.

They had called her a prodigy; one of a kind talent, a _genius_.

He, however, could not see it. Perhaps they were _lying_? Maybe he misheard them? Whatever the truth, he had simply come to the conclusion that she had (most likely) been dropped on her head as a baby.

* * *

" _Oi_! Mi-chan!"

His little six year old self sighed in discontent as he heard the god forsaken nickname his dear _'Onee-chan'_ had given him.

She plopped down in front of him, spilling whatever she held in her hands on the darkly carpeted floor.

" _Ne,_ Mi-chan! Do you know what happens when you put salt on an eyeball?!" She gleamed, clamping a scraped and bleeding hand around a circular ball of cloth. "No? Well, look!" She shouted when he didn't reply quick enough.

He peered at her ecstatic form from the corner of his eyes as he sterilised his most _prized_ possession; his needles.

He did not, in fact, know what happened when salt was administered onto an eyeball, so _sue_ him, a six year old, for being generally curious.

"What, baka-nee?" He sighed, placing a yellow handled needle in a case in front of him as he turned to face her, knees lightly rubbing against the carpet as he did so.

" _Hey_!" She cried out at his nickname for her and nearly crushed the content in her hands as her fingers clenched in displeasure. "I _told_ you not to call me that, Mi-chan!"

He pointed a finger at her and then held his arms out on either of his sides, the palms of his hands facing upwards. " _Baka_ ," he said, slightly raising his left hand. " _Onee-san,_ " he said, this time raising his right hand.

She tilted her head at him in confusion. "Where are you going with th-!" She was abruptly cut off as a resounding 'slap!' echoed throughout the room.

He sat there with his hand together in front of his face, as if about to pray. "Baka- _nee_."

She blanched at him, wondering where this uncalled for _sass_ came from. "Yes, _well_ _done_ , Mi-chan," she snorted, free hand reaching up to ruffle his black glossy locks. "You have successfully grasped the concept of _nicknames_ ," she quipped, pronunciation and sentence structure way past her years.

"Anyways!" She chirped, lifting up her right hand which contained the object covered in a dark blue cloth. "I got a souvenir from the _trip_ I went on with Father!"

He regarded her with pursed lips and furrowed 'brows. "When can I go on a trip with Father..?" He wondered aloud, eyes roaming the room as he was lost in thought, completely forgetting about a certain someone.

"Dun, dun, dun~!"

He was brought out of his thoughts, by the faint little tune he heard and blinked as he remembered someone else was with him.

He looked down at her hands as they peeled back the cloth and honestly? He saw it coming, what with her obvious question an' all.

It was an eyeball. Or rather, what was left of it.

It had looked like it had partially dissolved, gruesomely so, as veins were expanded and looked teared and split in the actual eyeball. The whole shape of the eye was off. There was a big crescent shape cut out of it on one side of it and the iris was a pale blue with specks of red dotted in it. The whole sight was gruesome, let alone the blood still seeping out from the hole.

"Pretty cool, right? Ok, I didn't exactly put salt straight on it it. I put it in water with salt-"

" _KILLUKO_! WHERE IS THE **SODIUM HYDROXIDE**?!"

The girl scrambled up off of her feet, dropping the mangled eyeball on the floor along with the dirtied cloth and ran out of his room.

He felt a nudge at his knee and glanced down to see the eyeball. "I wanna go one a trip." He sulked, hunching his shoulders as he poked the eye.

He snapped his head up as he heard a thundering scream.

"WHO THE _FUCK_ PUT THE SODIUM HYDROXIDE NEXT TO THE SALT?! WHAT IF I PUT THAT ON MY _CHIPS_?!"

" _LANGUAGE_ , YOUNG LADY!"

He let out an uncharacteristic giggle as he listened to her screams.

He picked up the eyeball with the cloth and he let a small smile grace his face as he listened to the idiot and reoccurring shouting of his _'Onee-chan'._

 _"Baka-nee."_

* * *

Coming back to the present; we left off with their argument simmering down.

Now relatively calm, Killuko stretched a hand towards one of the viles; specifically the one labelled "Paralytic".

"I suppose I should be a good Onee-chan and take it, ne?" She sighed, lifting the vile up to her eyes. "Your tolerance against poisons and other shit has always been insufficien- _hey_! Don't look at me like that!" She cried, free hand tugging on her wild locks. "There's only so much you can hide with that emotionless mask of yours, Mi-chan."

He didn't utter a syllable and instead chose to stare at her with a seemingly unreadable gaze.

"Oh, _what_?" She grumbled, hand dropping down onto the table, vile carefully held in her palm. "Why choose now to care, _huh_? Did Mother and Father tell you to bring me back _alive_ and well or some shit? Is that why you haven't 'Manipulated' me?"

He slowly nodded his head. " _Perhaps_. So, you know why I'm here, I take it?" He questioned.

She groaned in annoyance and tilted her head back until it rested on the chair. "You're not taking me bac-"

"I'm not here _just_ for you."

Her head snapped back into place and she glared a thousand daggers at him that made singular drops of sweat to drip down the back of his neck only to freeze in their paths as the temperature dropped.

She slowly stood up from her chair and squared her shoulders as she stood up to her full height.

He visibly flinched as he gazed up into her deadly eyes as she seemingly loomed over him.

The familiar blue shaded iris shrunk, pupil dilating as her eyelids widened causing the white in her eyes to become more apparent.

He recognised that **look**. He could only hope to make it out alive.

"You are to _not_ 'Manipulate' him and let him go home by his _own free will._ Am I **clear**?"

He sat there, careful not to let his fear show -no matter how small it was- as he took in the way her nen stretched on for miles outside of the room and wondered just how far he would have to go just to _breathe_.

His back straightened to a point in which he thought it would _snap_.

Despite being in such an uncomfortable position he still kept his mask on, fingers almost itching to whip out a few of his needles and get this whole ordeal over and done with. Oh, how he wished he could.

" **Illumi**."

At the very mention of his name, he gave a firm nod of his head remembering her earlier asked question- _demand_. He would agree and 'play along' for _now._ As long as it got him out of this... _predicament_.

As soon as it started, the sooner it ended. As if clicking a switch, the hissing aura disappeared, along with its chilling companion and its _master_ let out a million watt smile.

"Good," she grinned, once again taking her seat in her chair and ran a hand through her beastly white locks. After doing so, she cleared her throat and picked up the vile she had earlier placed on the table and rolled it around in her palm. "Shall we get started then?"

* * *

 _'How long has it been, five minutes?'_

I strained my eyes to look at the clock on the wall in front of me. _'This drug is supposed to last for what, twenty-two hours?'_ I thought, mentally trying to work out how long I had been in the room. _'Ah, nine minutes and twelv- no fifteen seconds.'_

I blinked as I felt a tingling sensation in my fingertips and tried to move them in response. ' _Well, this is a new record!'_ I mentally cheered, the muscles in my lips not yet able to move.

Three minutes later, and I was able to stand up and make my way towards where I thought the exit was.

I lay my hand on the wall, knowing it was a door as I noticed the lines on either side of it which gave it away, as if it were cut out and resealed, and pushed and pushed the damn thing only to be met with nothing. Zip. _Zilch_.

 **"You will have to stay here for the remaining time. I will not let you pass."**

I raised an eyebrow up at the speaker in the top left corner of the room and I grinned at it knowing there would be a camera around.

"Oh, _really_ now?" I said, letting my hand drop from the middle of the 'door'.

I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose. _'I haven't used this in ages.'_

My eyes snapped back open as I flexed my fingers on my right hand and grinned as I felt the familiar, _beastly_ , sensation.

"This has been an absolute _fucking_ blast, but I have some shit to do and people to slaughter, see ya!" And with that, I forced my hand through the centre of the door, smirking as I felt a rush of air slip through my distorted fingers, hinting that I had gone right through the door.

I shot a grin over my shoulder and enhanced my other hand in the same fashion and embedded that one in the door. Once both hands were successfully in the door, I _ripped it apart._

* * *

 _My once white locks, fell just above my shoulders in knots and tangles of red-  
_

 _-Wait._ Hang on. What happened after I left the first room? You guessed it. I played fucking chess with some old fart and lost. Meaning, I lost forty... minutes.

What? Did you think I was gonna say hours? _Ha_!

.

.

 _I had to give him my shoes though._

He said some shit about; "Even though the floor is smooth, the coldness is not good for an oldie like me."

I had flat out _refused_ him though. I mean, why would I give up my shoes?! Do I look like some caveman who likes the freedom it gives my toes and the luscious grass brushing against the soles of my, ticklish as fuck, feet. _I fucking think not. (Besides there being no actual grass.)_

But, alas.

 _"Your shoes or time, sweetheart!"_

Cunning old _shit_.

* * *

 _My second encounter with a prisoner- yes I had figured that out- was a rather... weird one._

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" I said, staring in disbelief at the person, _it._

It, being a short, as in four foot short thing, with grey scraggly hair, split ends and all, that lay on their shoulders. Oh and you'll _never_ guess what else... They had stubble, fucking _stubble_ with small blue eyes and an actual, honest to god, witches nose.

Their thin lips cracked open and their tongue snaked out and licked them. "I am you," it spoke, voice low and gruff, almost hoarse.

I literally _pissed_ myself.

I fell onto the floor, almost rolling, as tears left my eyes. "OH MY GOD! THIS IS FUCKING _GOLD_!" I howled, sitting cross legged on the floor as I slammed my hand down onto the cold cement. "If you're meant to be me, I'm a _real_ hot spice, aren't I?"

Yeah. I _lost_.

It, had given me an ultimatum; "Fight me and risk loosing the rest of your time if you lose, or surrender and give me sixty-eight hours."

I did not want to fight it, I couldn't get my laughter under control to fight properly and I did _not_ want to lose the rest of my time.

* * *

 _So, here I was with four hours left.  
_

 _My third and final encounter, I obviously had no choice but to fight._

 _I had ended it quickly, welcoming the familiar rush in my fingertips. "_ _I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice."_

 _I didn't need to turn around as I heard a heavy thud. "Hmm. To keep or not to keep..." I said, tossing his heart between my two hands_.

* * *

"Ugh. I just want to go to sleep~!" I moaned, dragging my feet across the floor.

I suddenly blinked as I looked up only to be blinded by a white light. "Fucking let this be the exit!" I roared, running toward the light.

I raised an arm up above me head as I came to a stop and squinted.

Once my vision cleared, I noticed a load of people littering the area.

 **"Piper, applicant #69, is the nineteenth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and 23 minutes."**

My mouth opened in a small 'o' as I heard my 'score'. _'Not bad, Killuko, not bad.'_

"My, oh _my_. Cutting it a bit close now, _aren't we_?" Their silky voice slithered through my ears, the impending tone in it causing shivers to rack throughout my body.

I inclined my head down towards my right, where I thought the voice to have come from, and pursed my lips in confusion. _'Helen? Hitman? Hello Kitty? Shit. How could I forget the name of such a sex god?!'_

It's as if he sensed my internal struggle, or perhaps he saw it on my face, but either way, he held out his hand and re-introduced himself.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot, Killuko-chan~" he hummed, clasping his hand in mine.

All I could do was blink at him. "R-Right. It seems I don't need to introduce myself, huh?"

He chuckled and let go of my hand. "I wish I could say the same, but a certain someone seems to have forgotten me. I wonder who _that_ could be~?"

" _Ah, ha ha_ ," I slowly laughed as a sweat drop dripped down the side of my face. _'Shit, wait. Isn't he the guy who attacked Gon and co.? Killuko, stop acting so friendly with him.. even...though...he's...hawt...'_

I rubbed a hand at the back of my head and sent a grin his way. "Mind telling me your name again?"

A smirk pulled at his lips and I watched, curious as to what he thought he was doing as he leaned closer to me.

My eyebrows shot up into my messy fringe as I felt his breath against my left ear.

"Hisoka," he breathed, slowly pulling away and looking into my eyes from the corner of his. " _Remember it._ " His hand suddenly flicked in my vision and I saw a joker card in his hand.

"I'm guessing this is a joke...?" I stifled a laugh at my own lame joke and coughed into my hand as he took a step back from me, grin stuck in place.

"My, what a _clever_ little thing you are."

I let out a bark of laughter at him and grinned in reply. "I like to think so," I laughed, running a hand through my hair, flinching as it got caught. "Ow! What a bitch!" I cried, pulling my hand out and wiping the blood on my denim trousers. "Please tell me there's a fucking shower here; I smell and look like shit."

"Hmm. I'm afraid not," Hisoka hummed, sitting down and returning to his building of a tower of cards that I seemed to have interrupted.

I tried again to untangle my hair and grunted in annoyance, tutting, as another finger got caught in my hair. "Son of a-"

 _"O-Onee-sama...?"_

I blinked owlishly at the child-like voice and stopped moving my fingers and left them in my knotty hair as I snorted. "Aw, _jinkies!_ It looks like the jigs up, eh, Killua-chan~?"

* * *

 _A/N: Did you like it? Is anything out of place, not flowing or such? If so, please don't hesitate to tell me!_

 _Right! I'll hopefully see you when I next update, bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: How is everyone doing?_

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed or simply read this piece of shit! It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~!_

 _I do apologise, though. This chapter is shorter than the others, simply because I found it easier to wrap things up and I didn't want to add any unnecessary shit, ya' get me?_

 _I don't know if any of you know, but I actually don't have a beta... So, I do apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any other shit like that!_

 _I do apologise for any inaccurately displayed in_

 _formation or any OOCness throughout the chapter!_

 _ **WARNING**!_

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _Enter, Killuko Zoldyck!_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

" _ONEE-SAMA_?!" Gon and co. screeched, their eyebrows shooting up higher on their foreheads.

I picked my ear and winced at the sheer volume of their voices. "Sorry. Could you repeat that; I'm sure the people in the corner didn't hear," I sarcastically whipped with a sneer of my lips. _'Honestly. Do they have to be so fucking dramatic..'_

I received a glare from Leorio and a deadpanned gaze from Kurapika- _oh, let's not forget the elbow to my hip from Killua.._. Fucking asshat.

I hated the way the other applicants seemed interested in our conversation, so, I turned around to face them. "What the _fuck_ are you looking at?" I seethed, eyes dangerously narrowing as I met the gazes of a few applicants.

I, unfortunately made eye contact with one fucker I especially wanted to avoid. "Oh, you made it. What a shame," I tut, forever annoyed at the way his head shook and made that god-forbidden 'clicking' noise.

I just chose to ignore him, loving the way the other applicants flinched as my gaze hovered over them.

Happy that they finally got the message, I turned back to continue my conversation with Gon...and the rest of them, I suppose.

"Piper-san is your sister, Killua..?"

I inwardly smiled at Gon's confusion and pulled -yanked my fingers out of my dry, ashamedly crusty, hair. _"Ding! Ding! Ding! We haaaaave a winner!"_ I sung, holding a forefinger up as I winked at Gon, cheekily grinning.

I then proceeded to chuck my arm over Killua's smaller shoulders. Just for the bants. "Did ya' miss me, Killua- _chwan_ ~?" I taunted, with a smirk tugging at my lips.

His left eye twitched at his lovely nickname and he wrenched my arm off of him. "Not one bit, _Ahō-nee_."

I looked down at him absolutely appalled and flung my hands up in the air, exasperated. "What the actual _fuck_?!" I screeched, eyes bugging out off my head before they turned into slits as I stared him down. " _No_. No _fucking_ way are you calling me that. I already had to put up with _'Baka-nee'_ from Mi-chan!"

Killua regarded me with a shrug of his shoulders and deadpanned eyes. "It's not my fault it's a fitting name."

I grunted in response and crossed my arms as I scanned my eyes across their little group, instantly picking up the presence of a certain rookie crusher. "I see you got stuck with Tonpig," I cackled, grin lighting up on my face as Gon shot a disapproving glance at me, not missing the voice that shouted in disagreement from across the room. _'Shut up, you rookie fucke- I mean crusher, ew.'_

"That wasn't very nice, Piper-sa-"

"Her _name_ isn't Piper, you _baaaaka_ ," Killua rudely interrupted with a smirk of amusement on his pale features.

Gon blinked up at me in confusion and tilted his head as if asking me if it were true.

"You _lied_ to us?" Kurapika perked up, his eyebrows furrowing as he narrowed his eyes at me.

My hands flew up in surrender as nervous bead of sweat dripped down the side of my face as I met his gaze. " _H-Hey_ _now_! I only did it to hide from Killua!" I cried out, not liking the apprehensive gaze of Leorio. "I-I swear!"

" _Hmm_ ," Leorio hummed, bringing a hand up to rest on his chin. "Why would you hide from your own brother...?"

I blinked at his question. "Uh, _Leorio_? Is that you?" I questioned, eyes scanning his figure in disbelief. "You didn't switch bodies with Kurapika or anything, _right_?"

"And what's that supposed to mean, _EH_?!" He fumed, lifting up a clenched fist as if to restrain himself.

Completely ignoring his outburst, I looked down to my left as I heard muffled laughter and wasn't all that surprised to find Killua grinning like a mad man.

"Exactly what it means, _Oji-san_ ," he taunted, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched Leorio explode.

"You _bra_ -"

"Leorio," Kurapika chimed, efficiently shutting him up as he lay a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We still need to hear _Piper's_ answer."

"Kurapika's right, Leorio!" Gon nodded, swinging backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. "Piper-san never did answer us..." He pouted, eyes somehow growing even bigger as he turned to face me.

 _'Oi, oi! He looks like a kicked puppy!'_ I trembled under his gaze and flinched as he stood on his tip toes to bring his face closer to mine as he clasped his hands together.

 _'Shit, fuck, bullocks. This kid knows his shit.'_ I mentally hissed at his face and let out a grunt of defeat before I dragged a hand down my face. "Alright, alright!" I cried, smacking a hand down on his head and roughly shoving him away. "I'll answer your shitty questions."

" _SUCCESS_!" Gon cheered, once again bouncing on the balls of his feet as he latched his hands onto his bag straps. "Ne, what's your real name then, Onee-san?" He perked up, eyes full of hope as he stared up at me.

I felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of my neck as I felt the heavy gazes of the others. _'Especially fucking Kurapika,'_ I sourly thought.

I grinned at them and bowed, much like a butler would, with my right hand resting diagonal against my chest, so my fingertips met with my left shoulder. "Killuko Zoldyck, at your service, Gon-chan~!" I introduced, just as a side door opened and emitted an ethereal glow.

* * *

"What the fuck is this? Why am I in a forest..?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I heaved myself up off of the forest floor. "Fucking nature, man," I complained as I dragged myself through a convenient pathway. "Oh, hey. A river," I lamely slurred, dropping to my knees in front of the clear water.

I splashed the clear substance onto my face and ran wet fingers through my hair to rid it of the few branches and leafs that somehow got stuck in there. "Oh, right," I blinked, my shitty memory suddenly coming back to me. "I entered the Hunter exam, didn't I?" I frowned, standing up. "Ah, yes," I hummed, stretching my arms above my head. "This forest is the fourth..? Uh, thingy majiggy."

I rolled my eyes at my own idiocy and made to set out in search of dinner, if the stars in the sky were anything to go by. "How long was I even asleep for...?" I questioned, pushing a shitty branch out of my face as I stomped through the green foliage. "I really should've brought a fucking watch," I sulked, suddenly pausing in my walking to lean against the side of a tree. " _Yeaaah_. One of those fancy ones with the date and shit on it."

I was brought out of my musings (which was a hard thing to achieve; props to the fellow who did) when a voice spoke up from behind me, almost making me fall over in shock.

"It seems that I have stumbled across a rather _ripe_ fruit~"

I silently grinned at the velvety voice and dramatically turned around and crossed my arms. "Was that supposed to be a pick up line? Coz' I'm still on my feet!" I howled, cackling at my own joke. "Did you nee- _woah_ there, buddy!" I shouted, sidestepping a card. _'I am not getting hit with one of those,'_ I thought, shivering as I remembered the way they pierced the chest of that fake examiner.

I tut at him in annoyance and lay a hand on my hip. "Ya' know, if you wanted to kill me, ya' could've just sai- _FUCK_!" I was once again interrupted as a card skimmed my waist, cleanly leaving a bright red line across my exposed skin. ( _No_ , I'm not fucking naked; crop top and dungarees, _remember_?)

I looked at him in distaste as I started to dodge his abundance of cards. "Can-" _card_. _Dodge left._ "You-" _card. Duck._ "Fucking-" _card. Roll to the right._ "Sto- WHAT THE _HELL_ , MAN!" _Card. Jump up and bend back._

I suddenly screeched and brought a hand up to my chest to try and numb the pulsating pain. "Why the _hell_ did you aim for my _boobs_?!" I glared at him, not in anger, but annoyance. I mean, what person doesn't know being hit in the boob hurts?! HAS HE NO MERCY?! "Fucking asshat."

"Now, what is someone like _you_ , doing wondering around in this deep dark forest, I wonder~?" He hummed, shimmying his way over, closer, to me. "Were you, perhaps, looking for something in particular~?" His eyes narrowed as a grin like smirk tugged at his lips, as if he were _enjoying_ himself.

 _'Fuck.'_ I blinked at his closeness, not liking the way his gaze lingered on the cut on my left side. "When talking to me, I prefer eye contact," I slurred, lazily poking his chest to further grab his attention.

His golden orbs met my, figuratively, cold blue ones and I grinned. "It just so happens that my eyes are on my head instead of my waist; how peculiar," I smirked, loving the way his arched eyebrows twitched at my daring, _teasing_ , tone.

"You know who I am, _correct_?" He purred, laying his forefinger and thumb on his chin as his other hand lay in the crook of his elbow, arm wrapped around his torso. "It would be a _pain_ to introduce myself a third time," he murmured, frown marring his face in distaste as his eyes glossed over my body as if assessing me.

 _'Ah, yes. I do. How could I forget such a babe~?'_ I internally sighed, pink flowery background behind my figure as I clasped my hands together _. 'Such beauty should not be humanly possible. But, alas. There he is, in all his golden glory~'_ I hummed. "Yes, I do. _His-okaa-san_ , right?"

His eyes darkened as his hand shot out towards my throat.

"How very rude," I tut, tilting my head to the left as his hand squeezed my throat. _'It's a wonder I can even speak,'_ I thought, eyebrows raising in appraisal as my toes skimmed the ground. "Tough fucker," I coughed, slowly bringing my right hand up to my throat. "I don't suppose you could, oh, I don't know, let go..?"

It seemed I said the right thing, well, if his sly, entertained grin, was anything to go by. "Now, _why_ would I do _that_ , when you're more than capable of escaping, little miss Zoldyck..?"

I started laughing at his gleeful expression but ended up coughing as his fingers further dug into my throat. "Alright, alright," I croaked, right hand hovering over his on my throat. "Time to get serious, I suppose, _hmm_?" I sighed, royally pissed off at the amount of effort, energy, I would have to use against this... _Bitch-boy._

"That would be much appreciated," He said with a closed eye smile, not once loosening his grip on me. "I was afraid you would refuse my invitation~"

I scoffed at him and then coughed. _'As if that was an option,'_ I groaned, internally tutting in annoyance. "I'm only agreeing because you're sexy." What he didn't know, was that I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

He tilted his head back as he let out a heartfelt laugh. "Oh, how you _amuse_ me, Killuko- _chan_."

I rolled my eyes at him, suddenly feeling too lightheaded to reply to him. "You're a magician, right?" I coughed, forcing myself to talk as I fiercely met his gaze. "Wanna see a magic trick~?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, swiftly trapping any air I had left in my throat. "Magic trick? Do _share_ ," He acidly challenged.

I let out a wolfish grin, simply because I couldn't speak _. 'Honestly. What kind of first date is this?'_

My eyes brightened, a flicker of amusement, _joy_ , lit up in their cold depths as my hovering hand lay atop of his on my neck.

I sent a wave of my _Nen_ through his hand. Its icy touch so cold, it _burnt_. "Now, you see me," I smirked, smug that his grip loosened after my little demonstration.

I dropped my hand, easily letting it limply swing at my side as my whole form lay limp in his hold, steam emitting from my fingertips. _'Temperature Breach.'_ My eyes fiercely met his and I couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter as I felt my head seemingly slip through his fingertips and I smiled at his heated glare. "Now, you _don't_."

* * *

He was _furious_.

How _dare_ she think that she could escape _him_.

A small chuckle left his throat, quickly changing into a maniacal laugh as he threw his head back, hands on either side of his hips as he thrust forward. "Oh, _Killuko-chan_ ~" He moaned, eyes turning into slits as he licked his lips. "I will find you," He promised to himself, covering his face with one of his hands as he stared up at the night sky, the twinkling stars somehow reminding him of the gleeful spark in her eyes.

He suddenly lifted his hand off of his face and held it above him as he turned his palm to face the sky and he seemingly grabbed at thin air. "When I do, I'll show you _my_ magic trick."

* * *

I held a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter as I watched him perversely converse with himself and turned to my left to address my neighbour. "Fucking weirdo, ain't he?"

Their shoulders jumped in shock and they fell backwards from their crouched position. " _Killuko-san_!"

I laughed goodheartedly and hefted them back up to their position, nicely patting them down to rid them of possible dirt and dust. "You ok there, Gon-chan?" I winked at him, knowing I caught him off guard. "Whatcha doing here, anyways?"

He blinked up at me a few times before he frow- well, _pouted_ , in my opinion. "Hisoka is my target."

I hissed and frowned at the newfound information. "Shit, man," I groaned, ruffling my white locks in frustration. "What are they thinking, giving you such a powerful fucker?!" I seethed, angry at the examiners.

Gon widened his eyes at me as he noticed the killing intent I unintentionally started to emit. "Killuko-san! It was a random selection; they didn't do it on purpose!" He tried to calm me down, frantically waving his arms to grab my attention.

 _'How cute~'_ I cooed, instantly reigning in my **KI** just to calm him down. "I _know_ , Gon-chan," I pouted, crossing my arms as I sat crossed legged on the ground. "That doesn't mean I like it any more."

He let out a puff of air and it was only then that I noticed how tired he seemed. "How long have you been following Hentai-clown?"

He spluttered at me, cheeks reddening at my nickname for the Magician. "K-Killuko-san!"

I shrugged my shoulders at him and picked my nose. " _Maa_ , whatever. Can't deny it's a fitting name, _can ya'_?" I lightly laughed, flicking away a loose bogey. "Now, answer my question."

He avoided my gaze and looked through the hole he made in a bush. "Three days," He mumbled, drawing in the dirt.

I blinked at him. "Wait, _WHAT_?!" I whisper shouted. "Three days have gone by already?!" My mouth lay open in shock as I realised just how much time I spent sleeping. "FUC-"

" _Ssh! Killuko-san!_ " Gon interrupted me as I shouted a bit too loudly for his liking.

" _Right_. Sorry, Gon; I forgot we were playing 'Hunter' here," I weakly apologised and then sighed as I realised I needed to make a move on my target. "Now to find my target," I yawned, eyes crinkling as I did so. "I think I'll look for Killua-chwan first," I mused with a hand on my chin as I wondered just what he was up to. _'Hmm. Probably killing someone...'_

Shaking my head, I turned to look at Gon and wish him good luck, only to see him asleep. "Oh, _Gon-chan_ ," I sighed in amusement as he slept. "He still has much to learn," I laughed, softly patting his head before I made to stand up. "I mean, falling asleep in an enemies territory? I'll need to teach him a thing or two..."

I groaned and stood up from my position, clicking my back into place as I leaned against a tree. "Good, _god_ ," I huffed, hating the way my back creaked. "I'm getting old."

I held a hand over my mouth as I yawned and slowly started to walk away from Gon and headed further into the green foliage.

I shoved a hand into my pocket and fingered around for the white tag. I held it in my palm before I flicked it in the air, it landing swiftly back onto my palm, the number on it facing upwards, clear as day. (Well, night.)

"Applicant #301, _huh_?" I shook my head in amusement as a small grin broke out on my face. "They love fucking with me, don't they? Random selection, my ass."

* * *

 _A/N: How was it?_

 _Ok! Thanks for reading and all that jazz and I hope to see you when I next update._

 _I honestly need to set an update date, anyone got any suggestions_ _?_

 _Please don't hesitate to talk to me or leave a review; please don't feel like you have to, either. I purely wrote this for entertainment purposes only, so I honestly didn't and still don't expect any reactions or reception (though it would be nice to hear your opinions~)_

 _Alright! See ya' when I next update~_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: How is everyone doing?_

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed or simply read this piece of shit!_ _It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~!_

 _SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kasper The Friendly Ghost. Thank you so much for your review! It really encouraged me to update~! Thank you so much!_

 _OI! THAT'S NOT TO SAY I DON'T APPRECIATE ANYONE ELSE' REVIEWS BECAUSE I DO, OK! IT'S JUST THAT PARTICULAR ONE GOT TO ME!_

 _I don't know if any of you know, but I actually don't have a beta... So, I do apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any other shit like that!_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY HAVE SOME OOCNESS AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT, BUT I THOUGHT IT NECESSARY TO SHOW KILLUKO'S EFFECT ON THE CHARACTERS! (Please tell me if it is too unbelievable)**_

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _Of little brothers and crossed lines._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

"Killua-chwan, oh, Killua-chwan. Where art thou, Cotton-ball~?"

A shiver ripped through his spine and he cautiously scanned the area he was in, not once stopping in his place. _'That's Onee-sama...'_ He gulped as he recognised her seemingly innocent way of calling his name and he ducked, just in time to miss the incoming object.

He blinked, having sensed the object in the nick of time, and turned his gaze to where he predicted the object to have landed. If the hard 'thwunk' was anything to go by, it must've been a tree.

His eyes widened as he saw what it was he could've been impaled with. "No, that can't be right..?" He asked himself, slowly dragging a shaking hand out of one of his pockets. " _Aniki_..?"

There was no doubt about it, the colour of the object stood out in the bland colouring of green and brown that littered the forest, the yellow shining even brighter as it dangerously glinted in the sun. "But-"

" _Woah_! Don't shit yourself, _Kil-lu-a-chwan_ ," A voice slurred, effectively interrupting him as they pronounced his name as single syllables.

All traces of fear, no matter how little they were, instantly disappeared from his face. One could say he even relaxed as he noticed it was not, in fact, his older Brother, but Sister.

"Oh, it's just you," He deadpanned, eyes lazily slanting as he turned to face them. "Ahō-nee."

She blinked in horror at the name promptly dropped to her knees. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO GREET YOUR SISTER?!" She bellowed on her knees, hands thrown above her head as if cursing the gods. "I thought we had a connection, _ya' know_?" She sniffled, pouting as she met his exasperated gaze.

His jaw dropped, chin nearly touching his chest as his head lowered in disbelief at her cries. " ** _MY GREETING?_**! WHAT THE _HELL?!_ " He shouted, whipping a hand back out from his pocket as he stiffly pointed to the needle embedded in the tree. "WHAT KIND OF GREETING WAS _**THAT**_?!"

She easily met his gaze as he intently stared at her, waiting for her to answer. "It was a greeting... Full of _Love_."

.

.

.

.

" _Wait_! Killua-chwan, don't leave me~"

* * *

Night came quicker that day, whether it was because of some else' company, I didn't know.

The background croaking of crickets made for a companionable silence as I strode beside Killua, my long legs taking a step to his every three. "Hey," I quietly spoke up, gaze lingering up at the dark hue of the sky, not wanting to face Killua as I spoke my next words, "What happened after I left...?"

It was quiet, _too_ quiet after I spoke up and I furrowed my eyebrows in concern.

Stopping in my tracks, I glanced down at my side and sighed as I noticed the lack of presence beside it. I quickly scanned the forest, instantly picking up the white hair a ways behind me.

I sighed in relief and took a few steps towards him. "Kill-"

"T-They blamed _m-me_ , you know," He whispered, gazing intently at the ground. "T-They said I w-wasn't strong e-enough, and that y-you left because you d-didn't want t-to be around a w-weakling like _m-me_..." He clenched and unclenched his fists, doubting whether it was a good idea or not to tell me.

My gaze softened and I swiftly dropped to one knee in front of him and lay my hands on his tense shoulders. "Killua; _look_ at me," I said, ever so lightly squeezing his shoulders in encouragement.

After a few seconds of patiently waiting, I was met with those, _oh_ , so familiar blue orbs. I was almost shocked at the maturity and intelligence that lay locked with their depths and I frowned in confusion. "What did they do to make you gain such a look?" I asked- demanded of him as I gently shook his shoulders.

He bit his lip and I angrily took in the way his growing Addams apple bobbed as he harshly swallowed as if he was nervous.

" _Otouto_ ," I softly called, not liking the haunting look in his eyes and my own gaze widened as realisation set in. "They didn't," I seethed, unintentionally narrowing my gaze at him in anger at them. "Tell me they didn't, Killua." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his torn expression that he only ever showed in my presence. " _Tell me they fucking DIDN'T!_ " I roared, the few birds and wildlife scattered the area as I let loose my murderous aura at Killua's lack of disagreement.

"... _Onee-sama._.."

My hands limply dropped from his shoulders and I abruptly stood up, his words dying on his tongue as he noticed the way I glared at the ground. "I'll fucking _kill_ them."

* * *

It was a known practice in our family to punish those who disobeyed or done wrong (which I never understood how what they were _doing_ wasn't wrong...). So, they drowned us; electrocuted, sliced, tortured us under the name of _training._

The punishment, was despicable; inhumane, which is why I never, _ever,_ let Killua see what it was or let them do it to him, no matter what wrong he did in their eyes, they would not lay a hand on him, _not_ if I could help it.

I couldn't keep him safe forever, it seemed.

They got their claws into him, his mentality; twisted his virtues, _morals_ and opinion. They broke him; left him in that godforsaken room with _nothing._

It was the ultimate punishment. To be left alone, no physical, emotional or verbal contact with the outside world; just left to your own musings, slowly going insane over the droplet of water dripping from the rusty tap which hovered above your head, not being able to escape from the iron clutches of chains or the cuffs strangling your ankles as if daring you to rip open your skin in a futile attempt to escape.

It was worse than the training; and they knew that. I hated it, _hated_ the way they manipulated me with such a _simple_ form of punishment.

It did not bother me, for I did not care about myself. They touched _Killua._ They knew; they fucking _knew_ he was **_off limits_** and yet they still did.

They crossed the line. And now, they will learn just what kind of person Killuko Zoldyck is.

 _Are you proud, Mother? Father?_

* * *

"Onee-sama," Killua said, gripping onto my clenched fist. "I-It's ok; I never blamed you."

I closed my eyes as a flash of a three year old Killua appeared behind my eyelids. "I just," I sighed, ruffling my hair in disappointment in myself. "I couldn't protect you; be the Onee-san I promised to b-!" I let out a strangled noise as I unexpectedly fell to the floor. "What the fuc-"

" _BAAAAAAKA_!" Killua shouted, folding his arms as he stared down at me. "Who do you think I am, some little girl that needs a prince in shining armour?!"

My jaw dropped. _'The little shit pushed me over!'_

I grinned at his words and chose to fuck with him. (What's new?) "Actually, I would be your _princess_ in shining armo- scratch that, I would be your fucking _Queen_ in shining armour; bow down before your ruler who saved your pussy ass."

" _BAKA, BAKA, BAAAAAKA_!" He screeched, hands flying up to his hair as he pulled at the pale strands in annoyance and disbelief. "HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU _EXIST_?!"

I howled with laughter at his distress before I knelt down in front of him, back facing him. "Do you want a piggybrat- I mean _back_? _Ha ha_ ," I sweat dropped looking at him through the corner of my eyes and I swear I nearly died from the cute blush that dusted his cheeks

"I-I'm not a little kid anymore!" He protested, shoving his hands in his pockets as he puffed his heated cheeks.

I sighed in fake sadness, majorly trying to guilt trip him. "Ah, my cute Killua-chwan is so mean to me~" I bullshitted, holding a hand to my cheek as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "He hasn't seen me in three years and _this_ is how he treats me? His _favourite_ Onee-sama~?"

I watched as he grumbled in annoyance and clicked his tongue as if he was talking to a child and drew in the dirt with his foot. "You're my _only_ Onee-sama, baka..."

I let out a wolfish grin and turned my head around to face him as I held up a peace sign. "Good to know you aren't cheating on me, _Otouto_ ~"

His face lit up in different shades of red and I was glad he was comfortable enough in my presence to show me his true self.

" _SHUT UP_!"

I cackled at his flustered tone and dusted off my trousers as I stood up. "Come along now, it's getting too dark; we need to find cam-"

"W-Wait!" He exclaimed, desperately trying to avoid my gaze. "Can I have that piggyback..."

I fucking died.

" _D'AWWW_!" I cooed, scooping him up in my arms as I suffocated him against my chest. "You're killing me here, Killua-chwan~!"

"L-LET GO, _OBAA-SAN_!"

I dropped him onto the floor and knelt down, back once again facing him. "Hop on," I winked, invitingly wiggling my fingers that lay either side of me.

"Ahō," He mumbled under his breath and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

I abruptly stood up, ignoring Killua's shouts of protest as I raised a hand. "Choo, choo!" I imitated. "All aboard the Killuko express~!" I cheered, roughly going into a jog as I twirled and ducked, imitating various transports such as Trains, Cars and Aeroplanes along the way.

"I-I'm not a five year old!"

"Be quiet and enjoy the rid- _WOAH_!" I dodged a badly placed tree and blinked as I felt a rough tugging on my hair.

"BAKA! Stop doing that before you get us killed!"

I lightly laughed as I went into a soft jog, not doing anymore imitations and I gently smiled when I felt his head in the crook of my neck, breathing levelled and calm. "Hai, hai, Hime-chan~!"

* * *

The fifth and final day of this phase, I was _shitting_ myself.

"I still haven't got my tag!" I cried out, eyes wide in panic. "How am I supposed to pas-!" I was promptly shut up by something hitting my face, my right eye to be exact. "Ow! You little bitch!" I shouted, quickly bringing a hand up to soothe my aching eye. "What the fuck, Killua?!"

"Take it; I was gonna chuck it anyways."

It was only then I noticed the tag on the floor beside my feet. "When did you..?"

He tut and turned away from me. "Before you came, this imbecile thought he could take my tag and then his brothers, I assume, tried to attack me," He sighed, rolling his eyes as if remembering the occurrence.

I grinned at the thought of them cornering him and let out a bark of laughter. "Those three fuckers with the hats, right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders at me and continued walking. "Probably, I dunno."

I deadpanned at his answer and shoved the tag in my baggy trouser pockets. "It would be much easier to get my targets tag instead of looking for two others, I doubt there's anyone even left for me to fuck with..." I mused, tapping a finger on my chin. "Ugh. My target's such a piece of work, though!" I complained as I slumped my shoulders in defeat. "I don't even want to see his face right now," I whined, childishly stomping my foot.

I heard Killua sigh at my attitude and he dragged a hand down his face. "Don't tell me your target is Aniki..." He guessed, meeting my gaze, his own eyes widening as he heard my answer.

I grunted a reply and nodded my head. "Un-fucking-fortunat-"

"Still using that vulgar language, I see," A voice spoke up, causing Killua and I to freeze up as we both recognised the monotonous voice.

"Well, would you look at that!" I cackled, laying a hand on my hip as I stared at where I thought the voice to have come from which was _behind_ us. "A family reunion, only, nobody invited _you,_ " I seethed, glaring at him as he took a step towards us, his black hair catching the sun as it glistened under the attention.

"My, my. What have I done to gain such compliments, Ko-chan?"

I brushed of his sarcastic comment as my eyes flew to the badge so proudly worn on his person. "Give me your tag," I demanded, laying a comforting hand on Killua's shoulder as I noticed him beginning to shake.

Illumi tilted his head and brought a finger up to his chin in mock thought. "Now, why would I do that? I need my own tag to pass, you know."

My grip on Killua's shoulder tightened and I pushed him behind me as Illumi purposely riled me up. "I couldn't give two _shits_ whether you pass or not," I hissed, walking forwards so I stood head to head with him and I leaned closer to his face. "You crossed the _**line**_."

He blinked at my furious expression and snapped his head back into its natural position. " _Ah,_ I wouldn't say _I_ crossed the line, but _Mother_ did," He nodded, somehow pleased with himself.

I shot my hand out and grabbed his throat. "You _stood_ there while she did it and you did _nothing_ to stop her!" I shouted, tightening my hold on him, pleased at the way his eyes held a slither of remorse. "You know what it _does_ , what it did to _me_! So why put _him_ through that?!" I cried out, desperately trying to get him to understand the damage I received from the punishment.

His lips tugged downwards. "It was necessa-"

I let go of his throat and took a step back. "It was uncalled for!"

"He needed to lear-"

I dangerously glared at him, noticing the chips that appeared in his mask. But I didn't stop, couldn't stop; not when I was so close. "He was _nine_ -"

 _ **"YOU KNOW I CAN'T GO AGAINST MOTHER!"**_

 _He finally cracked. After all these years. All this time, ignoring everything and anything going on around him with his mask. It took him twelve years to rid himself of the mask. Twelve years wasted in perfecting it, only for it to be shattered by his 'Baka-nee'._

"Illum-"

"Take it."

I stared down at his outstretched palm and my eyes widened on their own accord as I notice what lay in his palm.

"Take it and don't _ever_ speak of this."

I blankly reached into my pocket and grabbed the tag Killua gave me earlier. "Here," I said, gently taking the tag out of his hand and swapping it with the one I had. "That's how trades work, right?" I softly smiled at him and turned my back to him. "It was nice to see you again, Mi-chan."

I didn't need to look back to know he had left.

"Right!" I shouted, chucking an arm over Killua's stiff shoulders. "We better get going, ne, Killua-chwan?"

* * *

"What do you want, you old fart?" I grumbled, unwillingly sitting down in front of him.

"Is that any way to greet an Oji-san, Killuko-chan~?"

I accusingly glared at him. "It is when it's _you_."

He sighed and stroked his beard as he disappointedly shook his head at me. "What am I going to do with you?"

I groaned in annoyance at his dilly dandling attitude and crossed my arms. "Get to the point, Oji-baka."

"Why do you want to be a hunter?"

My lips tugged downwards at his question, eyebrows furrowing _. 'Shit, why do I want to be a Hunter?!'_ Nervous beads of sweat formed on my forehead and I gulped. "F-For Killua!" I spluttered, hands accidentally slamming down onto the table.

I took a deep breathe to calm myself and focused a steady gaze at him _. 'Fucking hell, Killuko. Get your shit together, Woman!'_ I shook my head and slapped a hand onto my cheek. "I want to be a Hunter so I can get loads of free shit." I nodded, proud of myself that I held his gaze with my determined one. " _Yeah_ , that's my final answer," I grinned, once again crossing my arms. "Hunters get loads of recognition, and that recognition comes with a shit ton of free crap. Not to mention the amount of babes that would flock around me."

.

.

.

He burst out in throaty laughter and I uncharacteristically broke out in an embarrassed blush. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY, YOU OLD SACK OF _SHIT?_!" I exploded, not liking that he was laughing at my expense. _'Asshole!'_ I internally cried.

He wiped the corner of his eyes as his laughter slowly died down and out. "Oh, _Killuko_. If you don't make it as a Hunter, I'm sure you could make it as a Comedian," He chuckled, neatly crossing his hands on the table in front of him.

I knew it was all fun and games, what with his light tone an' all, but I couldn't help but frown at his words. "Why are you talking as if there's a chance I won't make the cut?" I narrowed my eyes at him and squared my shoulders. "Are you planning something?"

He chuckled all goodheartedly but I noticed the dark undertone it held. "One of you Zoldycks won't."

I leant forward so my forearms lay flat on the table as I sneered at him. "Is that a _threat_?" I bristled, letting some of my **KI** leak out.

"Call it an _inkling_ ," He stressed, calmly leaning back as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

 _'Wait, what? When was that there...?'_ I puzzled at the newfound information and chose to reign in my KI as a sign of a truce. "Hmm. Got any other questions, old timer?"

He stopped writing and grinned up at me as if expecting me to say that. "Smart one, ain't cha?" He cackled. "Who are you keeping an eye on?" He asked, innocently looking at me.

I deviously grinned at him. "I'm keeping an eye on Hisoka, but I don't think it's in the way you asked~!" I full out cackled at his flabbergasted expression.

Imagine my shock when the old shit flushed from head to toe. "O-Oh my!" He stuttered, pulling a fan out of nowhere and fanning himself.

' _Huh. Who knew he was a pervert...'_ I sweat dropped, eternally amused at his perverse character. _'Well, he was looking at Menchi's boobs...'_ I mused, thinking back to when he made his dramatic entrance. _'Crazy old fart, jumping off his blimp.'_

Netero coughed to gain my attention and I shivered as he took on a serious expression.

I sweat under the pressure. " _Ok_! I'll be serious!" I moaned, hands up in surrender. "I'm keeping an eye on Gon and Kurapika," I sighed. "Why are you even asking me this?"

He winked at me. He fucking _winked_ at me.

"That is a secret, dear Killuko-chan!"

I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead. _'He is gonnna be the death of me,'_ I deadpanned. "Next question, perhaps?"

Netero nodded and lay his hands folded underneath his chin. "Is there anyone in particular that you want to fight~?"

I hummed in thought and shook my head. " _Nah_ , I hate fighting; takes up too much energy," I complained, scratching my head in disdain at the very thought of doing something other than sleeping. "I'm surprisingly good at it, though."

He nodded at my answer, silently grinning, almost smugly, as he continued to write. "I see my next question would be pointless then!"

I lay an elbow on the table and dropped my chin onto my palm. "Let me guess," I said, straightening up and clearing my throat. " _Is there anyone you don't want to fight_?" I mocked with a deep croaky voice and let out a wheezy laugh out when I finished, just to give my imitation more character.

The pen dropped out of his hand and he stared at me with his jaw unhinged. " _I don't sound like that_!" He protested, shaking his head to further emphasise his disagreement.

What he didn't count on, was cracking his neck in the wrong place. "OW!" He howled with pain and dropped onto his back, cradling his neck.

I spluttered a laugh and had to bang my chest to stop coughing. "Bloody fucking hell!" I gasped, tears at the corner of my eyes as I burst out in cackles. "Y-You idiot!"

 _"B-BEAN!"_

* * *

I looked at the board in seething anger. "What the _fuck,_ Netero?!" I shouted, using his name to show how serious I was being. "You cannot be serious!"

He stood beside the board, hand stroking his beard, no hint of a smile on his face as he stared me down. "On the contraire, Killuko," He spoke, voice coming out gravely. "I'm deadly serious."

I turned to my left and made my way to the wall beside the board to lean on.

My hair covered my eyes, causing a dark shadow to over come my features and I welcomed the familiar chill of _Nen_ as I let it encase my figure. _"You better hope Killua and Gittarafucker don't matchup."_

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you so much for reading! No, seriously! Y'all are still here and that alone makes me happy!_

 _DON'T BE AFRAID OR RELUCTANT TO LEAVE A REVIEW; GOOD OR BAD, though please don't force yourself to!_

 _I hope to see you when I next update, bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: How is everyone doing?_

 _OH MY GOD! THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS, SERIOUSLY! BLOODY HELL! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LEAVING SUCH AN, HONEST TO GOD, GOOD REVIEW! I FEEL SO ALIVE AND OMG THANK YOU! Especially to; Kasper The Friendly Ghost (don't think I don't see you popping up everytime I update), 'Just a fan' guest reviewer(?)(Pardon your trash mouth? Honey, have you seen Killuko?) and_ OtakuWhovian1224. _I am so bloody happy you like this and oh god I cannot express my gratitude enough! JUST THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have Reviewed/favourited/followed /or simply read this piece of shit! It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~! (Holy shit! Some of you guys followed and favourited **me**... uhm, thank you so much, wow!)_

 _KEKEKEKEKE! You've all probably noticed I posted two new stories~! BUT! As you can see, I am in no shape or form abandoning this one, ok~?_

 _I don't know if any of you know, but I actually don't have a beta... So, I do apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any other shit like that!_

 ** _WARNING!_**

 ** _THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME OOCNESS IN IT AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT!_**

 ** _It also might be a bit AU(?) in terms of events and how they happen... But how is it supposed to have the exact same plot-line with an OC chucked in~? It isn't too big of a change (heck, it might not be any.)_**

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _The Power of Persuasion... Or is it Manipulation?_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

"You fucking ninja bitch!" I seethed, watching as he finally decided to forfeit. "What took you so _fucking_ long?" I barked, taking a step towards him as he walked past my place among the remaining applicants. "Did you _enjoy_ breaking his arm; take pleasure in hurting someone thought to be _weaker_ than you?" I snarled, the hair on my neck standing on end.

"The foolish boy did not know when to _give up._ I don't see how it was _my_ fault that he got hurt as much as he did," He puffed, easily brushing off my comments as he brushed past me.

Not being one to be easily ignored, I swiftly grabbed onto one of of his shoulder plates. "Start praying," I snarled, eyes dangerously narrowing as he met my gaze. "You're going to need all the help you can get if Gon _isn't ok._ " My grip tightened on his shoulder, not caring about the visible cracks I made. _"I will slaughter you."_ It broke. _Shattered_.

"Step away, Killuko Zoldyck." I felt a hand on my wrist and glanced at them. "You will be disqualified if you do not."

I sent a glare their way and sadistically grinned as they hissed from the cold temperature of my skin. I harshly ripped my wrist out of their grasp and sharply turned away from them to return to my place. _"I get it."_

I tut as I leant back on the wall, arms crossed. "Should've killed the fucker." I closed my eyes in thought, a clenching, _swirling_ feeling stirred in my stomach and my hands clenched on their own accord.

 _"One of you Zoldycks won't..."_

My eyes snapped back open and into focus as I felt another's presence in front of me. _'Oh. It's just Kurapika...'_

"Killuko, Gon will be _fine_ ," He pressed, offering a strained smile as if he too was trying to force his anger into hibernation.

 _'So he's angry too, huh?'_ I sadly chuckled, hating how useless I felt. _'God damn it. I just hope nothing happens to Killua.'_ I shifted my gaze to 'Illumi', who was currently costumed as Gitterafucke- I mean, _Gitterackur,_ and slowly slid my eyelids shut as I realised he never had any intentions of listening to me, right from the fucking start. _'How could I be so ignorant..?'_

Noticing my unstable temperament, Kurapika once again spoke up. "Killuko," He murmured, eyebrows knitting together as he met my fiery gaze. "Don't do anything st-"

" _Stupid_? I know," I interrupted, arms dropping to my sides and I lazily ruffled my own hair, letting out a sigh of frustration as I did so. "I _know._ I just-" I cut off my own sentence as I was confused on what I was trying to say. "He's the same age as _Killua_ and I-I-" I took a deep breath to steady my shaking voice. "I can't just stand by and watch him be _destroyed_."

Kurapika shook his head with a small sigh. "Ok, bu-"

 **"Kurapika and Hisoka to the area of battle!"**

I coughed into my hand as Kurapika's eyebrow twitched at being interrupted. "Thank you for distracting me."

He brushed off my thanks and swiftly turned around to head to the area. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I pushed off the wall, not missing the way several pairs of eyes followed my form.

I quickly caught up to Kurapika and lay my hand on his shoulder, grinning as he jumped at the contact. "I'm a twenty-seven year old _assassin_ , Kurapika. I think I know a distraction when I see one." I patted his shoulder twice for good measure and then removed my hand as I turned to go back to my place. "Good luck!"

Instead of leaning against the wall, I took up the, now vacant, space beside Leorio. "No matter how hot Hisoka is, Kurapika cannot afford to be distracted; it could cost him his life." I nodded at my own words, proud of myself for saying such a smart thing, except-

 _"THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO! DON'T PIN YOUR STUPID ANTICS ON KURAPIKA!"_

"Ah, yes. That _is_ true," I hummed in agreement with Leorio. "Oh, how nice it would be to be seventeen and male again." I dreamily sighed.

"You were _never_ male, what nonsense are you spouting?!" Leorio spluttered, utterly confused and disbelieving of my words.

I wickedly grinned at him. " _Wasn't_ I...?" I almost flat out pissed myself at his shocked expression.

"W-What?!" He exploded, glasses slipping down his nose out of shock. "What are you saying..?"

I smirked at him and turned my head as to create a shadow on half of it. "You heard me. What do you _think_ I was saying?" I pressed my lips together to try and keep my composure. _'This guy is so bloody gullible!'_

I couldn't with Leorio. I tried and failed. "Y-Your _f-face_! Your _fucking_ face, Leorio!" I howled, slapping a hand on my knee as I tried to stay standing.

 _"Just what is wrong with my face?!"_

"Nothing, Leorio," I chuckled, wiping a tear from my eye. "In fact, you must get lots of chicks with a face like yours!"

You could practically _see_ his ego inflate.

"O-Oh, really?" He coughed, straightening his tie and flattening his shirt. "I don't know how to say this, but..." He trailed off, eyes avoiding my own as he softly gulped.

"But, _what_?" I deadpanned, arms crossing as I tried to figure out what he was trying to say. _'He isn't...'_ I thought, desperately searching my brain for another answer. _'He fucking thinks I'm coming onto him...'_

He finally met my gaze (the pussy) and awkwardly smiled at me. "Sorry, Killuko-san, but you're not my type."

I blinked. _'Did I just get rejected by a guy I never even asked out..? The fuck..?'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _'Leorio, you are a fucking legend.'_ The corners of my lips tugged upwards and I coughed into my fist. "And what, pray tell, is your type? A pair of melons with an inch wide waist?"

You could almost see the inner workings of his brain as a dribble of blood leaked from his nose.

"Y-Yeah!" He stuttered, quickly wiping the blood away with his sleeve and his eyes darted around to check if anyone caught him.

 _'I did~!'_ I internally cackled, revelling in the fact that he didn't know that _I_ knew. "Really?" I questioned, not all that surprised at his answer, after all, it was like the default preference in Women for Men, anyways.

He nodded his head with a stern frown, obviously doubting his words as he noticed my raised eyebrows.

Leorio. Just, _Leorio_.

"IN WHAT _LIFETIME_ DO YOU THINK _YOU_ COULD GET SUCH A BABE?!"

* * *

Everyone could hear there conversation, no one else dared to talk at such a tense time. Of course, that does not mean their little dispute did not reach the ears of the combatants.

"Oh, my. Quite lively, aren't they~?" Hisoka hummed, easily evading the unyielding spirit of a certain Kurta. "That reminds me," He purred, tongue suddenly salivating his lips as he came to remember the 'fight' before his. "I do hope little Gon is ok~"

Kurapika lurched forward, wooden weapon raised in front of his torso as he aimed at Hisoka's left side. "Enough!" He barked, eyes on the verge of red as he noticed the way Hisoka didn't sound concerned at all and at the fact that he kept on breezily evading his every move.

Kurapika's eyes widened as Hisoka grabbed one of his weapons and his other hand lay limp at his side as Hisoka leaned close to his ear.

"Now, listen closely..."

"I forfeit~!" The Magician smirked, walking away from his 'fight' and toward the other Applicants.

His gaze locked with a certain female Zoldycks and his eyes involuntarily narrowed in pleasure as he saw the curious, confident, and determined look in her eyes.

 _'Oh~!'_ He moaned, sweeping a hand through his hair as he strolled towards 'Gitterackur'. " _Quite_ the Sister you have there~"

'Gitterackur' regarded him with a blank stare, eyes void of emotion as they trailed after his line of eyesight and he, regrettably, met with frosty orbs that seemed so _intense,_ that he could only shiver as he wondered what it was their owner felt.

 _'I assume that by now she will have figured out that I had no intention of listening to her,'_ 'Gitterackur' thought, not one part of him feeling guilty, though, there was an unpleasant feeling tugging at the edge of his mind, forcibly telling him that what he was doing was _wrong_. He easily shook off the thought and ignored the way his stomach twisted and curled at his actions and chose to answer his companion. "Yes. It seems I do," He spoke, somewhat guarded in his broken speech. He had been around Hisoka long enough to know when and _who_ he was interested in, especially when he used _that_ tone of voice. "I would prefer it if you did not look at my Sister so _lewdly_."

"Oh, _ho_ ~?" Hisoka grinned, not once taking his eyes off of his _prey_ as he did so. "But, where's the fun in that~?" He almost let out a groan of pleasure as he saw the way the muscles in her arms rippled and tensed as she brought them up to cross them over her chest. _'I wonder what she could do with those~?'_

'Giterackur' watched on in annoyance, the emotion not once blooming on his face as he once again brokenly addressed the magician. "You're annoying me. Cut it out," He chattered, head rattling as he stared at Hisoka.

"Hmm. Hai, hai~!" Hisoka sung, his own arms suddenly crossing as he lay them upon his chest and 'Gitterackur' watched in morbid fascination as he licked the side of a playing card that lay pinched in between his forefinger and middle finger; _The_ _Queen of Hearts_ , he believed.

'Gitterackur' honestly didn't know if what he felt was annoyance, _per say_ , it just felt uncomfortable having such a sadistic, disturbing, twisted, freaky, insane, masoc- _ok._ He could go on all day about this. The point was, annoyance or not, he was uncomfortable and he didn't know why. He _hated_ not knowing, _so_ , why not just get rid of what was causing his discomfort? " _Hisoka_ ," He warned, noticing his lingering gaze on her form.

Hisoka turned to face him with a pout. " _Maa_ , _ma_. Must you always ruin my fun~?" He whined, card no longer in his grasp as his hands tucked into his elbows. "If I didn't know any better, I'd _almost_ say you were _unnerved_ , Illumi-chan~!"

"Be _quiet_."

"My, my. Such rude _Kouhai's_ these days~" Hisoka hummed, eyes narrowing as his lips curled.

The other man simply disregarded his strange behaviour (for it was _always_ strange) and kept his eyes straight ahead of him and blankly watched the match currently going on, catching the sight of Killua's raised hand as he forfeited. "You are not my _Senpai_ , so I see no reason to treat you as such."

"How mean~! I am older than you, by four years, I believe. How am I _not_ your _Senpai_ ~?"

His eyes slid to the left and he deadpanned as he saw a pout on the older mans lips. "...I do not _acknowledge_ you as such, therefor, you _are_ not." End of discussion.

He revelled in the silence shared between them and the rest of the area they resided in, except for the scarce grunts and _moans_ of what he assumed was pain from the match.

However, _that didn't last long._

"... Lies."

He almost let out a huge sigh of annoyance and forced his hand to limply lay at his side as he had the sudden urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. And with that, his head snapped to face the insufferable man. "Since _when_ have I lied to you?"

"Since _now_ ," Hisoka purred, a devilish grin appearing on his lips as his eyes glinted. _He knew he was getting on 'Gitterackurs' nerves; of course he did._

"We are not talking about _now,_ we are talking about the _past_. So, the answer is _no;_ I have not lied to y-"

 **"Gitterackur and Killua to the area of battle!"**

" _Have fun_ ~!"

* * *

I sucked in a sharp breathe as I saw Killua walk towards 'Gitterackur' and my blood pumped as various scenarios and outcomes of the match flashed through my head. "Killua! _Wait_!" I jogged up to him and ruffled his hair with a shaky smile.

"What, Obaa-san?" He grunted, swatting my hand away.

I let out a shaky sigh and gently smiled at him. "D-Don't take everything he says to heart, o-okay?" I stuttered, trying to calm my beating heart. _'God fucking damn it, Illumi!'_ I cursed, hating the way my hands shook as I tried not to cry. _'Cry? Oh, yes. Illumi is still my little brother and it hurts me when I see how cruel he is to Killua. Be it out of love or not, it's still wrong.'_

Killua's eyes widened and his lip trembled as he listened to my shaky words. "O-Onee-sama," He whispered. "W-Who is it..?"

I snorted and ruffled his locks. "You're not stupid, are ya'?" I sadly chuckled, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "Just do your best, _ne_?"

He grinned at me and shoved his hands in his pockets. " _Baaaaka_. Who do you think I am?"

I looked around us and noticed a lot of annoyed stares and brought my foot up to kick his back. "A fucking cotton-ball who needs to get his cute little ass to his match or someone will die." I cackled as he stumbled forwards and shot a glare my way once he straightened up.

" _AHŌ-BAA_!" He screeched flipping a middle finger up at me as he ran the rest of the way to 'Gitterackur'.

" _O-OI_! YOU SHITTY BRAT!" I spluttered, gripping my hair with one hand as the other lay outstretched towards him. "I'LL _FUCKING_ GET YOU BACK, YA' LITTLE _BITCH-BOY_!"

"Killuko Zoldyck," a voice said from my left and begrudgingly I turned to face them.

"What _now_?" I groaned, running a hand down my face out of annoyance.

"Please refrain from using such obscenities and outbursts; this is your _second_ warning."

I rolled my eyes at them and swiftly turned around. "Oh, boo _hoo_. Go suck a dick." I blinked as I realised my space beside Leorio was no longer a _space_ and that it seemed as if they all took a step away from a certain Magician. _'Bloody hell. I don't want to deal with this fucking psycho right now.'_

I grunted in annoyance and stood on his left side gently popping my hip out as I stood slanted towards my right with my arms crossed. "Fucking _pussies_." I rolled my eyes at their antics and clenched my fists as I was forced to watch Killua and Illumi. "I just want to go to sleep, is that too much to ask for?" I moaned, trying to ignore the way my body tensed as Illumi unraveled his appearance.

"I can put you to sleep~"

I glanced at Hisoka in the corner of my eye and deadpanned at his answer. "The kind of sleep _I'm_ talking about, is clearly different to the one _you're_ talking about. Iintend to _wake up_ ," I blanched, eyes narrowing in suspicion as I realised his version of 'sleep' would probably be an _eternal slumber_. "Yeah-no, _thanks_."

"Ah, your loss~!" He purred, a card appearing in my face. "Here; a little present to remember me by~!"

I plucked the card from his fingertips and gently turned it over, a Jokerface stared amusedly up at me and I nearly ripped the card in half. "What are you playing at, Hisoka..?" I mumbled, eyebrows lightly furrowing as I spared him a glance before quickly turning my attention back to the match. "Forget it," I sighed, stuffing the card in my baggy pocket.

I heard him chuckle at me and my eyebrow twitched at its seemingly condescending tone. _'Go away, with your hot as shit chuckling and sexy voice... Damn it all...'_ I let out a strangled groan of resistance to his hotness and my eyes widened not a second later as a dangerous 'aura' filled the room.

 _"A-Aniki..."_

I squeezed my eyes shut as an unseeble forced clenched at my heart from his broken tone of voice and I could only grab my hair in frustration from my lack of interference.

 _"Friends?... What- I... About... Frie-... Killua?"_

A flash of pain rippled through my head and I tightly gripped at my hair in shock as flashes of images kept coming and going.

 _"Baka-nee! You can't be my friend!" He shouted, fists clenched around the bottom of his dark top, wrinkling the material as he wound it around his fingers._

 _"Oh, yeah?! And why's that?!" I raised an eyebrow at him and stood up from my chair._

 _"Mother said they were useless and..." He trailed off, eyes suddenly finding interest in the floor. "You may be Baka-nee, but you're not a useless baka..." He muttered, pursing his lips as he tried not to confuse himself._

 _"Oh, Mi-chan," I sighed, slowly bending down to lay my hands on his shoulders. "Illumi, I am your Sister. That is a special kind of friend, do you hear me? I will not leave you."_

 _He slowly nodded and avoided my gaze as he brought his head up. "Hai, Onee-san.."_

I yelped at the foreign feeling in my gut, not at all liking the sickly feeling it gave me. "What the-!" I interrupted myself with a huge gasp of pain and I dropped to the floor on my knees, desperately trying to grasp at the images flying around in my head.

 _"What did she say?!"_

 _He flinched away from her harsh tone and the chains rattled even at the slight movement. "That she was a different kind of frie-"_

 _"D'aww~! My sweet Daughter said that~?"_

 _His feet curled at her tone of voice and he solemnly nodded._

 _"The stupid bitch!" She screeched, the black leather rope whipped out against his pale and already bruising skin as the crazed look in her eyes sent shivers down his spine. "She's-" whip. A stream of blood dripped down from the diagonal slash on his torso. "-always-" whip. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as the leather came into contact with an already open wound on his shoulder. "-undoing-" whip. The harsh material bit at the bruises on his cheek and he curled his fingers into his palms and gently chewed at his lip to get over the stinging sensation. "-my work!"_ _She finally finished with a sneer of her lips, gently putting the tool on a metal table conveniently placed beside her._

 _His left eye was swollen shut, nose crooked and blue, cheek purple and inflamed. But he was still breathing, he was still alive, as much as he didn't want to be. "I-I-" He stuttered, voice hoarse from his unspoken screams and protests._

 _"Ssh, sh," She cooed, hand coming up to lay on his other, unbruised, cheek. "It's okay. I'll just have to teach her a lesson, too."_

 _His open eye widened in fear at her sentence and the chains once again rattled as he tried to free himself. "No, no!"_

A tear escaped my eye, it only serving to encourage a whole onslaught of tears to fall. "W-What?" I stuttered, looking up at Illumi's form currently looming over Killua. "Mi-chan, you..." I could only watch on in shock as Killua jumped away from his outstretched hand, but he couldn't shake the haunted look on his face and it was only then, I noticed how scared and vulnerable he was. "Illumi," I muttered, staring down at my shaking hands, the images and memories not once fading away from my mind. "Just what have you done..?"

I felt my body swaying, suddenly feeling light headed and I felt my head harshly hit the floor, but couldn't find it in me to care.

I slowly blinked, trying to fight off the sudden tiredness that seemed to occupy my body. _'Why am I so tired... Was it all the pretending, perhaps?'_

I ignored the shouts and dull thudding of feet that seemed to rush towards me, my focus solely on the form of a certain white-haired boy and a stream of tears left my eyes as I stared into those empty orbs that were once filled with joy and happiness stare lifelessly down at me. _'Please... Smile...'_

My ears rung as my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I could only hope that I wasn't dying.

I almost panicked at the lack of sight, sound and feeling, but couldn't do anything about it.

 _"Baka-nee, where were you..?"_

* * *

 _A/N: Woah! How was it~? I only made Killuko so emotional in this bit because I didn't want her to appear to OP and mary-sue-ish, you get me?_

 _Right! I cannot wait for the next chapter~! Prepare to cry, because I am going to royally fuck with Killuko._

 _Oh, yeah! I honestly need a better picture of Killuko, but I have no idea how to go about creating one... I know some of you make digital fanart and shit, so, can you help a gal out and give me some advice~? (I literally feel so stupid but I have no idea how to go about this, I'm sorry~)_

 _I hope you enjoyed reading and I hope to see you when I next update~! Bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hello! How are you?_

 _Do you remember how I said I would royally fuck with Killuko? It seems Illumi got chucked into the mix, too. *nervous laughter*_

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have Reviewed/followed/favourited or simply read this piece of shit! It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~!_

 _Holy shit! THE REVIEWS! ASDFGH! POTENTIAL?! ARE YOU SURE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT STORY?! BUT THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE LONG REVIEWS GUYS WOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO THANK YOU! TELL ME!_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME OOCNESS IN IT AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT!**_

 _ **It also might be a bit AU(?) in terms of events and how they happen... But how is it supposed to have the same plot-line with an OC chucked in~?**_

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _Home is where the Heart is, but where is the Heart?_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

I stood in front of the towering wooden doors, gritting and grounding my teeth as I thought of what lay on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, I unclenched a fist and lay my palm flat against the wood and made to push it open.

"Killuko-san..?"

I blinked at the voice and looked down. " _Gon-chan_?" I whispered, taking in his arm in a sling and scarce bandages on his face. "Y-You're ok!" I cheered, scooping him up in my arms, mindful of his injured arm.

" _Onee-san_!"

I abruptly stopped spinning and gently put him down, eyes wide in pleasant surprise. "D-Did you just call me Onee-san?!" I spluttered, cheeks colouring and heart beating at the name.

He sweat dropped and widely grinned with his eyes closed as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Ah, ha... Gomen..."

If I wasn't a pile of goo before, I certainly was now.

" _N-No_! I don't mind!" I embarrassedly shouted, holding my flushed cheeks in my hands. _'So fucking cute~!'_ I had to quickly put a hand over my mouth to stop the squeal that wanted to escape and instead chose to cough to try and maintain my cool character. "So, you're ok..?"

I panicked as his face suddenly dropped and he frowned in thought. " _Un_..."

I closed my eyes and softly lay my hands on either of his shoulders. "Gon-"

" _Ne_ ," He interrupted, eyes widely blinking up at me and my mouth hung open at the hidden anger in them. "Tell me, Killuko-san." His eyes darkened and he clenched his fists as the look in his eyes became desperate. " _Where_ is Killua..?"

The smile on my face instantly dropped and I bit my lip to try and stop myself from crying. "I don't kno-" I abruptly stopped my sentence, eyes widening as I remembered something.

 _"I'm not here just for you."_

My legs suddenly felt weak, stomach dropping at the thought. "H-He," I stuttered, bringing a shaking hand up to my mouth.

"Killuko-san? Are you o-!"

I couldn't seem to hold myself up anymore as I dropped to my knees in despair and stared down at the stone cold floor, eyes wide in disbelief.

" _Woah!_ " Gon shouted, stumbling away from me as I fell. "Killuk-"

"He went home," I whispered, interrupting Gon as I lifted a hand up to rest over the right side of my face. "He went _home_ , Gon!" I cried, tears leaking out from my visible eye as I looked back into his brown orbs.

"It wasn't your fault!" Gon suddenly shouted, his hands resting on my shoulders as he roughly shook me. "You didn't do what _that_ man did!"

My eyes instantly found his and I searched for a lie in his words and I sadly chuckled at him once I found there was none. _'This child..'_

I rushed to wipe my tears away and slowly smiled at him. "You're right, I _didn't_ ," I sighed, standing up off of the floor. "Thank you, Gon-chan." I laid my hand on his head and gently patted his surprisingly soft hair. "I'm glad Killua has someone like you as a friend."

"U-Un!"

I ignored the way his cheeks lightly flushed and pulled a clenched hand up to my face, eyes darkening and narrowing as I thought of a game plan. " _Let's go and beat the shit out of Illumi._ "

* * *

All words died on their tongues as a chilling breeze swept the room into silence and they all turned to look at the doorway.

 _Anyone_ would be able to tell how furious they both were, despite the emotionless expression of the female or slight furrowing of eyebrows from the younger boy.

The tapping of their shoes made for a foreboding sound as they easily descended the steps and towards the one person who didn't turn around.

They stopped beside his desk, fury leaking out of them in waves upon waves, but those who knew _Nen_ , knew that the _female_ was not to be messed with.

"Illumi," She spoke, voice eerily calm as she addressed the man before her. " _Who_ did he kill?"

The man spared her a glance through the corner of his eyes, not once turning his head to signal that he had heard her, let alone acknowledge her presence.

" _Bodoro_."

She snapped her head up to look at the voice who spoke up and wasn't all that surprised to see it was the Head Chairman.

His eyes dangerously pierced her own, a silent threat built between them as none refused to back down. "He killed Bodoro; Applicant #191, the Martial artist," He hummed, eyes suddenly glinting a darker shade. "Or would you prefer the term _assassinated_?" He dug, ever so innocently stroking his beard, analysing her reaction whether to deem her as a threat or not.

One minute, she was as calm as the Ocean depths and as chill as the thin layer of frost on a winter morning. And the next, she was an erupting volcano, spewing heat and burning liquid from her personnel.

"Do not _mock_ me," She seethed, teeth uncomfortably grinding as her nails painfully dug into her palms, the steam from them hiding all traces of blood. "Those who mock me, do not get away _unscathed_." Once she was sure he wouldn't say anything like that again (and indeed he didn't.), she twisted her head towards a, characteristically silent, Illumi. " _You-_ " She grunted, pausing in her sentence as to unfold her hands and lean forward to place them on the desk, honestly not caring about the damage she made. "- _did not listen to me_ ," She finished, a hair away from his face.

If anyone looked at him, they would assume he was relaxed and calm. However, if one were to look inside of him, they would see he was anything but. A beating heart could not be seen on the outside, now could it? Well, maybe his could, with how erratically it was beating. " _Killuk_ -!"

He was interrupted by a sudden hand on his wrist and the next thing he knew, he was _flying_.

He gracefully touched the floor, his hair floating in the air before it gently feathered down onto his back. He blinked and looked down at the hand gripping tightly onto his wrist. _'That is not Killuko's hand.'_

"Who are _you_?" He inquired, blankly staring down at the child-like face. He scanned the boy from head to toe and came to a rather obvious conclusion on who he was. _'Gon, I believe.'_

"I'm Killua's _friend_!" 'Gon' shouted, his eyes lividly staring into Illumi's. "What did you do to him?!"

Illumi tilted his head in fake confusion and purposely widened his eyes to intimidate 'Gon'. " _Friend_? He doesn't need those."

It was the tingling of his spine, the straightening of the small hairs on the back of his neck, that alerted him of the red, hot, steaming fist flying straight towards his head. " _Face_?" She sneered, slamming her fist full force onto said object, twisting and turning it so it dug deeper into his face. " _You don't need that_." The action seemed to go in slow motion as she gradually, mercilessly, ground her fist into his face, not letting up until the back of his head hit the floor below them.

A thundering 'boom' echoed throughout the room as cracks and dents appeared around where his head lay and only then did she remove her hand.

He had his eyes closed as soon as her fist hit his face and he shakily breathed through his nose _. 'This is the first time she's hit me... I must've really messed up this time, huh...?'_

"Illumi," She whispered, crouching down to gently speak in his ear. "You _know_ I love you, but _that_ was for Killua." He didn't open his eyes, in fact, he gave no sign to show he was even alive as he lay motionless, waiting for her to move or stand up.

Although all he heard was the rustling of clothes, he felt something wet drip onto his face and, before he could wipe it away, a hand gently stroked his cheek.

"It's either _me_ or Mother, Illumi... It's about time you chose a side." The warm embrace left his cheek and he found himself unconsciously reaching out for it once more.

He lay there listening to her echoing footsteps as he assumed she walked away from him, but, whether she left the room or not, was beyond him.

Having enough of pathetically laying on the cold floor, he slowly sat up and shook his head to get rid of the sudden dizziness. _'A side..? The only side I've ever wanted, was be side you.'_

* * *

He was twelve when two major happenings changed his life. The first, being the mental locking of his emotions and the appearance of his apathetic attitude. The second, was the birthing of _Killua_.

"Why do we have emotions when they only serve to hurt us?" He stood in front of a mirror, eyes dulling as his thoughts wondered. "Why should _I_ hurt?" His hands painfully clenched as they lay at his sides, and his, unnaturally wide eyes, glinted as they narrowed at his reflection. "It's not _fair_!"

* * *

 _Every time she did something wrong or once again succeeded in something he did not, he would always, always, get the blame._

 _"You're not good enough!"_

 _"Why can't you be more like Killuko?!"_

 _"Useless!"_

 _"Who does she think she is?! Teaching you such things!"_

He took each day in stride, mask in place, emotions in check, and off he went.

It was all good, he would be able to practice fixing the cracks in his mask as he 'trained', while not feeling anything. It really was a win-win situation. Well, that was until-

"Illumi, what happened?"

 _Her_.

She was always there when he was about to break down, when he was at his weakest. And it raised the question of; " _How_?"

He was almost, _almost_ , convinced she cared- _well_ , she was the only one who ever showed any interest in him outside of 'training'.

"But, _why_?" The question ate at his brain, picked at the finest of cracks, and rose a sense of doubt that he never knew he had. And he suddenly found himself ever frowning in her presence, wondering whether her concern was genuine, or if she had a hidden agenda.

He was a curious soul which, in _turn_ , caused him to dig and pick at things that raised his inner curiosity in order to satiate it. But this, _this_ , was one thing he couldn't ignore _or_ solve. Just _why_ did she care?

"I am the Firstborn child, Illumi. What do you _think_ happened to me for _three years_ until you were born?"

He knew that, but he wanted to know how that affected the current happenings.

"I was the original Heir. Do you _honestly_ think they treated me in the same way as you?"

The harsh reality had slapped him in the face.

They didn't care. They didn't care, about _him_.

For _what_ purpose was he conceived?

"Don't get me _wrong_ , Illumi. You had it _easy_ , in my eyes."

His eyes had widened and he suddenly found himself craving more of her answer, her _story_.

"You were lucky, to the say the least, to be born with Mothers hair and eyes. If you were to be born with _Fathers_ , well, it's one of the things that make you eligible to be an Heir."

How could she have had it any worse than he had? Did she not see his scars, bruises, cuts?

"If Hell truly did exist, my childhood was the epitome of it."

His throat suddenly felt too dry for his liking and he harshly gulped at the sudden tense atmosphere.

"I _care_ because I don't want anyone to go through what I did. _I_ was alone, but _you_ are not."

He never _really_ doubted her, not from the bottom of his Heart. And, as much as he would hate to admit it, _she_ was who he admired the most.

After hearing stories upon stories of her memories, he came to the conclusion that _she_ , was someone he would follow to the ends of the Earth, just to see her smile; happy.

 _How naïve._

* * *

His fist met the mirror, the object in question, shattering upon contact.

"Why did _he_ have to be born?!" He shouted at his reflection, repeatedly punching the mirror, hating the way he looked so weak and vulnerable at that moment in time. "He ruined _everything_!" As his fist met the mirror for the last time, he realised that nobody had caused him hurt and that, this time, he had done so himself. "This is _all_ his fault."

His hands dropped from the mirror and he leant them on the edge of the porcelain sink.

Looking into the cracked pieces of the mirror, his eyes roamed over the shattered mess and the blood on the mirror wasn't the only red he saw. " _Killua_ ," He harshly whispered, grip unconsciously tightening around the sinks edge. "I'll never forgive you for taking _her_ away from me." He shakily breathed through his nose as he closed his eyes to calm himself and seem presentable for the outside world.

" _Illumi_!"

Rapid knocking at the door abruptly tore him away from his inner thoughts and he shakily pressed a hand against his cheek as he warily stared at the closed door. "I'm _fine_ , baka-nee."

He would brave it, he would wear his mask and give her a show she would never forget. He would love _him_ , even if it killed him.

He would do it. For _her._

* * *

 _'Why couldn't life be simpler..?'_ I sadly chuckled at my thoughts and chucked an arm over my eyes, lest someone catch me crying _. 'But then it would be boring...'_

I was leant against the inner of a stone pillar located in a courtyard of where we were currently staying for the duration of the 'Final phase', with an arm wrapped around my waist and left leg propped up behind me. "Why do I always get chucked in shit?"

My face was damp from tears, lips sore and teared from biting them to stop from crying out in anguish. "So much _fucking_ drama. Why can't I just sleep my life away?" I choked out, sniffing as a bit of bogey threatened to slip from my nostrils. "I didn't even ask to be a Zoldyck," I whimpered, moving the arm covering my eyes backwards and forwards to try and wipe away my tears.

I blinked, my vision slightly blurry from crying and I closed my eyes as to let them rest. However, I couldn't help but to yet again bite my lip as a scream bubbled in my throat _. 'I didn't ask for any of this shit!'_

I shakily held a hand over my forehead and soothingly rubbed it as I felt an oncoming headache. _'This is not good, I'm getting headaches again...'_ I sighed in annoyance and leant my head against the cold stone and looked up at the dull roof. _'Fucki-'_

"I found you~!"

A shiver ripped through my spine at the sensual tone and I couldn't help but jump in shock. " _O-Oi_!" I yelped, holding a palm to my erratically beating heart. "Son of a bitch!" I cried out, eyes frantically searching for the source of voice and I froze as I felt a sharp object skim the side of my neck.

" _Hello_ there, Killuko-chan~"

I blinked as I recognised the tone of voice and didn't dare to turn my head in case I got cut. "Ah, Hisoka," I blanched, not at all surprised to find that it was him, what with the lack of personal space as he continued to _wheeze_ in my ear. (Ok, _that's_ a lie. He had a _really_ nice voice. I swear I shivered because of how nice it sounded in my ear. Gave me _god damn_ feels.)

"You don't sound very enthusiastic~" He purred, lifting the sharp object away from my neck as he stepped out from behind the pillar and stood in front of me. "How _bland_."

I rolled my eyes at his antics and nearly flinched as I felt how sore my eyes actually were. "I wasn't aware that I was hiding from you," I slurred, meeting his golden gaze with my, slightly swollen, blue one. "What do you wan-!"

I was interrupted as he suddenly gripped my chin in between his thumb and forefinger and I frowned when he brought his face closer to mine.

"Oh, _my_ ," He shakily sighed, pupils dilating as I noticed his gaze lay on my lips instead of my eyes. "It seems like somebody hurt themselves~"

I warily stared at him, hands quickly darting up to rest on his chest to both rest my hands and by a means of attack, lest he try something. _'What the hell is he playing at, though?'_

"Oh, Killuko," He moaned, closing his eyes- _which_ , can I say, did _not_ do anything to hide the fact that they rolled to the back of his head, and his tongue flicked out and he salivated his lips as if tasting something that wasn't there.

I raised an eyebrow at his behaviour and attempted to tug my chin out of his grasp. "Ow!" I hissed as his grip unexpectedly tightened and pouted as I realised I would have to use energy I didn't _have_ , to escape.

"What happened to Killuko- _chan_?" I grinned, trying to distract myself from our suggestive positioning. _'Hey, I ain't against this. Not at all...'_ I drooled, nails digging into his chest and _unintentionally_ (*cough*notreally*cough*) feeling his muscles. "Hot _damn_ , Hisoka!"

His eyes shot open at the mention of his name and I was reminded of just how _dangerous_ this man was once his eyes clashed with mine. _'He may be dangerous, but so am I.'_

His lips curled as I defiantly stared into his eyes. "What did you wa-!"

 _I didn't even see it coming._

His lips met mine in a chaste kiss and I had found myself unconsciously closing my eyes as I felt his, surprisingly soft yet rough lips upon my own.

I found myself furrowing my eyebrows as his lips left mine all too quickly and I had to fight myself not to pout. "What the _fuck_..?" I asked, slightly dazed as I remembered the way his tongue traced my lips. _'I bet he did that just to taste my blood..'_

His hand dropped from my chin and he took a step away from me as he crossed his arms over his hips in a 'x' shape. "Delicious!" He strained, eyes frantically shaking as they roamed my body. "Simply _devine_."

I frowned in confusion at him before I pushed off of the pillar and turned to walk around it and away from him, not before I chucked him a glance over my shoulder. "You're _weird_. You should get that checked out." I swiftly walked off, leaving him to his own musings, but my spine rippled as I heard his throaty, _maniacal_ , laughter across the courtyard.

* * *

I yawned as I walked down the pathway, Gon in sight as I saw him with Leorio and Kurapika up ahead on a, uh, bench? Yeah, a bench.

What? I'm tired, ok.

"Onee-san!" Gon cheered, grin lighting up on his face. "You're awake!"

I nodded at him and came to a stop beside Leorio and I didn't miss the way he seemed to flinch away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance. "Is it just me, or do you seem like more of a pussy than I remember, Leorio?"

A tic mark appeared on his head and he held up a clenched fist at my insult. "I'm not a p-p-"

" _Pussy_ , Leorio. Spit it out," I teased, a grin on my face as he stuttered to say the word. "Too pussy to say pussy. That's some next level shit, Leorio," I cackled, good-heartedly patting him on his back as he spluttered out incoherent words with flustered cheeks.

"Yo." I shot a lazy peace sign at Kurapika and almost frowned at his defensive gaze. ' _Ah, shit,'_ I thought, remembering just why he would be wary in approaching me.

"Killuko." He nodded in greeting to me, body tense as he assessed whether I would be a threat at this point in time.

I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him some slack. I mean, after my 'performance' the other day- _hell,_ I would be wary around me, too. "What were you guys talking about before I got here..?"

"I don't see why we should tell you," Leorio ground out, folding his arms over his chest as he tried to intimidate me with his height. "How do we know we can even _trust_ you?"

"Oh, my _god._ Stop being such a bitch," I groaned, running a hand down my face _. 'This guy.. Why has no one killed him yet?'_

"It's true, though," Kurapika quietly spoke up, hand on his chin in thought as he glanced up at me. "How _do_ we know we can trust you..?"

" _Uh.._." Was my intelligent reply and I scratched my head in thought, looking up at the clouds as if they held the answer.

"I trust Killuko-san!"

My head snapped down towards the cheerful voice and I raised my eyebrows in surprise at the innocent and honest tone of his voice. " _Really_ now?" I laughed, putting a hand on my waist as I stared down at him, heart instantly lighting up at his cheerfulness. _'Shit. He reminds me so much of how Killua used to be...'_

"I... _Suppose_ that will do," Kurapika sighed, shaking his head with a small sigh.

" _W-What_! You traitor!" Leorio shouted, accusingly pointing at the Kurta.

I cackled at his let down expression. "Fucking _dumped_!"

"Killuko!"

I laughed at Kurapika's scolding tone of voice and tilted my head back. "Alright, _alright_ ," I snorted, scratching at my nose. _'I am curious as to where or what they're doing next, they're pretty fun to be aro-'_

"Ne, Onee-san!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Gon's voice and I blinked a few times as I returned to reality.

" _Hmm_?"

He rolled on the soles of his feet as his hands gripped the straps of his bag. "What are you going to do now?" He blinked up at me, ever so slightly tilting his head.

I sighed and let out a loose raspberry. "I'm gonna do something I haven't done in _years_ , Gon," I groaned, hating what I would have to do in order to sort out the shit that is my life.

"And what is that?" Gon chirped, leaning forwards out of curiosity and I nearly stumbled back as he was suddenly close to me.

I smiled down at him and slightly bent my back to meet his gaze. "Why? Did you want to come with me?" I teased, tongue poking out of between my teeth as I grinned, nose scrunching as I did so. _'Ah, it would be so much less boring if he did come...'_

He pursed his lips in thought. "It depends..." He slowly spoke, slurring the last word.

" _Wait._ You're _going_ somewhere?" Kurapika perked up, curiosity peaking as he lifted an eyebrow as if expecting me to answer.

 _'Cheeky shit.'_ I chuckled at his expression and nodded my head. "Yeah. _Yeah_ , I am," I gently spoke, a small smile blooming on my face as I crossed my arms over my chest, gaze turning to look up at the sky and I absentmindedly followed a drifting cloud. "I'm going _home_."

* * *

 _A/N: DRUMROLL PLEASE! THE LONG AWAITED ZOLDYCK ARC IS UPON US!_

 _I hope to use this arc to show huge character development with Killuko and hopefully you guys will understand the 'inner workings' of her brain._

 _Is anyone curious as to how Killuko treats her other siblings; Milluki, Kalluto and Alluka? Hohohohoho._

 _I wonder if anyone ships Killuko and Hisoka~?_

 _OHOHOHO IS KILLUKO A HUNTER OR NOT? HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT TO FIND OUT~!_

 _ANYWAYS! SEE YOU WHEN I NEXT UPDATE AND THANKS FOR READING!_

 _DO DROP A REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hello! Is everyone ok?_

 _Right! This chapter is shorter than the last few simply because I'm currently on holiday~! That also means updates will be scarce until I come back..._

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favourited/followed (why are people even following and favouriting me..? Bloody hell guys, THANK YOU!) or simply read this piece of shit! It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~!_

 _HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE LEFT A LONG REVIEW! SERIOUSLY GUYS, THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!_

 _OI! I READ ALL REVIEWS SO DON'T THINK I DON'T APPRECIATE YOURS; NO MATTER THE LENGTH, OK?!_

 _I don't know if any of you know, but I actually don't have a beta... So, I do apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any other shit like that!_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME OOCNESS IN IT AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT! No, seriously. I personally don't know much about the new characters appearing in this chapter so, please be wary and know they might be OOC, ok?**_

 _ **It also might be a bit AU(?) in terms of events and how they happen... But how is it supposed to have the same plot-line with an OC chucked in~?**_

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such. Though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in, I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _True strength doesn't always come in the form of Brawn._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

 _She slammed the door open, tears streaming down her face as she angrily stomped through the doorway. "Fucking assholes!" She cried, bringing a forearm to frantically wipe at her eyes as she dropped to her knees at the edge of her bed. "Why would they do that..?" She sniffed, burying her head in her arms as she lay them on the bed._

 _He watched her with wide eyes in shock at her break down. 'Luko-nee has never cried before...' He thought, grip tightening around the brown bunny in his arms. He brought the plushie up to his nose and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard her scream._

 _"I FUCKING HATE THEM! THEY CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"_

 _He flinched and sucked in a breath as she strode past his hiding place in the shadowed corner of her room and leaned further back into the wall to conceal his presence._

 _She ripped open the mahogany doors of her wardrobe and bent down to the bottom and yanked out a black duffel bag. "Why is it-" She tore open the bag and shuffled towards a chest of draws. "-that they think-" She grabbed a handful of clothes and chucked them in the bag. "-I won't do anything?!" She screeched, angrily zipping the bag closed._

 _He blinked as he watched her pace the room with her hands tightly clutching onto her hair and took a step out of the darkness. "Luko-nee..?"_

 _Her head snapped towards where he stood and her mouth lay open in shock. "What are you doing in here?! Does Mother know where you are?!" She shouted, storming towards him and kneeling in front of him. "You_ _know_ _how she gets when you're not with her, Kalluto."_

 _He pursed his lips and avoided her gaze as he hugged the bunny closer to his mouth. "I know, Luko-nee..." He mumbled, voice muffled by the plushie. "I wanted to see you before you left..."_

 _She furrowed her eyebrows at his words and ran a hand down her face. "How on earth did you know..?"_

 _"I over heard you and Otou-san.." He whispered, eyes quickly scanning the contents of her room as if it were a big secret. His candy-floss eyes stared into her own blue orbs and he took a step closer towards her. "Are you really leaving?"_

 _She sighed and rubbed the sides of her arms. "Yes. I can't stay here when they're using me against you," She whispered, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. "I'll still come and visit, though." She softly smiled at him and a pang of hurt hit her heart when she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. "Kallu-"_

 _"Don't go!" He threw himself into her arms, his own arms wrapping themselves around her neck as he tucked his head into the crook of her neck. "Luko-nee, I don't want you to go..."_

 _Her arms froze open either side of him and her eyes lay open in shock. "K-Kalluto?" She gently wrapped her arms around his back, one hand resting gently on the back of his head. "Hey-"_

 _"I won't let you leave!" He shouted, his grip tightening around her throat to a point in which she choked._

 _"O-Oi!" She spluttered, slapping his back to make him loosen his grip._

 _He sniffled and brought his face away from her neck, hands loosening as he did so. "... Gomen."_

 _She closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his, sighing as if she were tired. "I don't want to leave, believe me, I don't, Kalluto," She whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks. "But, I have no choice." She gently cradled his head and sadly smiled at the frown on his face. "Promise me that you'll look after your Brothers..?" She took her forehead away from his and searched his face for an answer._

 _He fluttered his eyes open and flinched when he met her serious gaze. "I-I promise, Luko-nee_ _."_ _He nodded, gaze going to his fallen bunny between her feet. "But you have to promise to visit us!"_

 _She let out a roaring laugh and threw her head back at his demand. "Of course, Kalluto-chan~!" She sung, suddenly standing up as she wiped away her tears._

 _His heart fluttered at her laugh and a small blush dusted his cheeks. 'I made Luko-nee happy_ _..'_ _He let out a little gasp and quickly bent down to pick up his bunny. "Where are you going?" He tilted his head and pursed his lips in thought once he saw he grab the zipped up bag._

 _She stepped forward and softly pat his head. "I'm going to say goodbye to Milluki, " She sighed, lifting the bag up onto her shoulders. "I-I wasn't going to say goodbye to you, Killua or Alluka because I-I just- I couldn't do it.." She gulped, avoiding his gaze._

 _He chewed his lip and took one hand off of his bunny and swiftly grabbed onto her loose hand. "It's ok, Luko-nee. I-I understand," He whispered, looking down at the floor._

 _She squeezed his hand and gently tugged him forward. "Alright! Are you coming with me to go and say goodbye to Buta-chan~?"_

 _His eyes glistened at her grin and a small, minuscule, smile broke out onto his face. "H-Hai!"_

* * *

"Onee-san!"

I shot up in my seat, hands flailing around as I heard a shout. "W-What's going on?! Is there a fire?!" I blinked a few times to clear my vision. "What..?" I slurred, ears picking up on muffled laughter.

"N-Nothing!"

I scoffed at Gons answer and wiped the drool that dribbled down my chin. "Right. _Ok_." I looked out the window and noticed we had stopped right outside a huge stone gate. _Hang on_. "Fuck. We're here, aren't we?" I whined, tugging at my hair as my heart pounded in my chest. _'Shit, shit, SHIT! Why did I come back?!'_

"Un!" Gon nodded, suddenly jumping up from his seat.

"O-Oi!" I spluttered, getting up and chasing after him. "Wait up, Gon-chan!" I quickly descended the steps leading off of the bus and gracefully tripped. "Son of a bit- _OW_!" I yelled, hand getting stood on as a barrage of people ran towards the bus. _'The fuck..?'_ I tut and got up, brushing my top from dust and casually strolled towards Gon and co.

"Are you okay, Mister..?" I heard Gon ask, curiously peering down at the man lying on the floor.

My widened as I recognised the man and My mouth dropped open in shock. "ZEBRA, MA' _MAN_ ~!" I howled, laying my hands on my hips as I laughed at his shocked expression.

" _Zebra_..?"

I waved a nonchalant hand at Kurapika's curiousness and grinned down at 'Zebra' as I walked towards him, holding out a hand. "Need some help, ol' timer?"

His eyes closed as a small smile broke out onto his face. "Well, if it isn't Killuko-sama!" He chuckled, gripping onto my hand. "It's _Zebro_ , M'am..."

I let go of his hand once he stood on his own two feet. "Oh, yes, I know," I smirked. "Zebra sounds better, don't cha' think~?" I pursed my lips as I suddenly remembered hearing a 'howling' noise when I got off of the bus. "Shit. Is that fucking mutt still alive?"

He shook his head at me and visibly sighed. "Yes, Killuko-sama. Mike is still alive."

Mike then chose that specific time to chuck a few bones out of the 'special' gate.

"Nice," I cringed, noticing the way the bones looked _human_.

Gon stood clutching his bag strapped and stared at the gate as if he were traumatised, but I knew better. He was excitedly curious.

 _I'm not so sure about the other two, though..._

"What the hell?!" Leorio screeched, jumping back and cowering behind his suitcase. "What is that _thing_?!" He shouted, pointing a shaking hand to the huge beastly 'paw' disappearing behind the gate.

Kurapika's eyes surprisingly widened at the sight of the bones and turned his gaze to Zebro. "I'm assuming that's 'Mike'...?"

I cackled at their flabbergasted expressions and lay my hands on my waist. "Yup!" I said, popping the 'p'.

Zebro turned his gaze to Gon and then looked back up at me, questioningly. "Do you know who this young man is?"

I instantly nodded my head and sadly smiled at him. "Yeah. He's Gon; Killua's _friend_ ," I said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. I then pointed to the other two. "This is Kurapika and Leorio; they're also friends of Killua."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. " _Ah_. I see," He replied, taking a step back. "Well, why don't you come on inside, friends of Killua?" He invited, pointing towards his shack.

A grin lit up on Gon's face and he clutched the straps of his bag. " _Un_!"

"I don't see why not," Kurapika agreed with a loose shrug of his shoulder, eyes glinting as if still guarded as he took in Zebro's appearance.

Leorio grunted and heaved his case onto his shoulder. "Yeah, alright."

I watched as they all started walking towards the shack and held my hands up in 'surrender'. "Zebra, I'm actually just gonna head on up..."

Zebro's head snapped back towards me and he hummed in acknowledgment. "Hai. Let me just tell Gotoh-san of your arriv-"

" _N-No_! That's ok!" I nervously chuckled, slowly stepping back and towards the looming gate. "We all know that man hates me, I'd rather he didn't know I was coming so he could sick _Mike_ on me or some shit.." I gulped, dreading Killua's butler.

"I _really_ must, Killuko-sama.." He insisted.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat yet I couldn't help but smile at Zebro for religiously following orders. "... _Fine,_ "I groaned, running a hand down my face in annoyance.

I followed them all into the 'shack' and leant against the doorway. _'I'm dead,'_ I gulped, sweat already dripping down my neck as he dialled the tone.

"Gotoh-san..? Ah, yes. I'm calling to inform you of Miss Killuko's return," He hummed, eyes closing in thought. "Yes, I'm sure it's her... _Yes_... Ok, I'll put Miss Killuko on now." He suddenly held the old fashion out towards me and my eyebrows shot up.

"F-For me?" I stuttered, _un_ pleasantly surprised. " _Shit_." I slowly walked forwards and nodded in agreement to Zebro and gently took the phone from his grip. "Hello, Gotoh-cha-"

"Just _where_ have you been?!"

I winced at his harsh tone of voice and pulled the phone away from my ear. I turned to Zebro with a sweat drop. "Any idea why he's so pissy- I mean, he's _always_ pissy- but _extra_ pissy? Is he just like this especially for me?" I pondered, tapping a finger on my chin before I narrowed my eyes in thought and pursed my lips. "Did he know I was coming home?" I mused, scrunching up my nose as I stared flabbergasted at the phone. "What kinda bullsh-? I bet it's those _fucking_ coins!"

Zebro sweat dropped at my actions, along with the rest of them and lay a calming hand on my shoulder. "Killuko-sama, please be mindful that Gotoh-san is still on the line."

A look of horror showed on my face and I dreadidly put the phone back to my ear. "Gotoh-chan...?"

"Get up here, _now_."

 _Dial-tone._

"Well," I trembled, slowly putting the phone back on the hook. "It was nice knowing you all."

"Onee-san..?" Gon loudly whispered (what a contradiction), not speaking too loud in case his laughter tumbled out.

" _HA_!" Leorio shouted, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at me. "That's what you get for being so-s-so-" He stuttered, sentence getting caught in his throat along with his accusation as he saw my dark look.

"So _what_ , Leorio- _kun_ ~?" I sung with no real feeling.

"N-Nothing!"

I grinned at him and slapped my knee. "So gullible, man!" I howled.

" _Ano_.."

I blinked away my tears of joy and coughed to clear my throat. " _Hmm_..?"

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows and held his chin between his forefinger and thumb. "Who _exactly_ is Gotoh...- _san_...?"

I blew a loose raspberry at his question and rolled my shoulders as I turned my gaze to Zebro. "Ah, can you explain this shit to hi- _them_..?" I asked, cracking my neck. _'Tch. 'Gotta get warmed up if I'm meeting Gotoh-chan~Who knows what that man will do once he sees me. Actually_ _,_ _I have a rou-'_

"Hai, Killuko-sama," Zebro agreed with a closed eye smile. "I would be glad to be of service."

I rolled my eyes at him and waved a blasé hand in his general direction. " _Maa_ , _ma_. You're not an _item_ , Zebra." I walked towards the doorway and lay my hand on the frame as I put one foot out the door. "See ya' around, Gon-chan~!" I laughed, fully stepping out of the little shack. " _Let's just hope you make it_...

* * *

 _"Killuko-sama!"_

I grinned at her happy tone of voice and walked closer towards the small entrance. "Yo, Canary-chan!" I leant against one of the walls and flashed her a peace sign. "How are ya'?"

Her eyes lit up at my concern and she slowly nodded at me. "I am doing fine, Killuko-sama. Your concern is much appreciated."

I laughed at her professionalism and pushed off of the wall to pull her into a hug. "Gimme some love~!"

"K-Killuko-sama!" She shouted, easily pushing me away. "I-It is ill-mannered of me to accept such affection!"

I pouted at her, but then suddenly grinned as I noticed the pink dusting of her cheeks. "Aww~! Is Canary-chan embarrassed~?" I teased, pinching her cheeks. " _Ow_!" I flinched, bringing my hand away.

She hit me with her, uh, pole? _Staff_? Staff. And jumped back. "I must _insist_ , Killuko-sama."

My eyes widened as I came to a sudden realisation and I grinned as my eyes mischievously glinted. "Did you just _attack_ me, Canary-chan...?"

She gulped and clutched her staff. " _H-Hai_..."

"WELL IT'S ABOUT _FUCKING_ TIME!" I howled, taking advantage of her shocked face and slapping a hand onto her shoulder. "We've been friends for what, six years..?"

She lowered her head, along with her hands which previously lay flat against her chest. "We've never been _friends_ , Killu-"

"We've _always_ been friends, Canary," I laughed, walking behind her. "Now, would you care to accompany me to my doom?"

A smile tugged at her lips as he took a step towards me. "I-I'm not sure, Killuko-sama-"

"Ah, that's a shame," I mockingly sighed, grinning as I lay my chin between my forefinger and thumb of my right hand. "You see, I seem to have _forgotten_ the way~! How _ever_ am I going to meet Gotoh-san~?" My eyes glinted in amusement as her own narrowed.

"I _suppose_ I could accompany you; _if_ you actually forgot, that is."

I cackled at her skepticism and waved her over. "Well, let's get going then!"

* * *

"Now, _now_ , Gotoh-cha-"

He glared at me and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Do not say a _word_."

I gulped and my mouth open and closed like a fish out of water. "B-But, I can _explain_!" I cried, clutching my hair in angst.

He hn'ed me and shifted to fold his hands behind his back. "Do you know how much work I had to do because of the mess you left?!" He scolded, gaze sharpening when I cowered back.

I flinched at his tone of voice, but then pursed my lips as I replied, "Uh, _No_. I wasn't exactly here to witne-!"

His hands were suddenly in front of his torso and I watched as he flicked a coin at my forehead.

 _'I totally saw that coming! The fuck, Killuko?!'_ I deadpanned at myself and gazed blankly at him. "Ok, _ow_."

He scoffed at my behaviour and tightly clenched his hand around the coin. "The uproar you created- I can't even _begin_ to describe how bad it was."

"... _I-I'm_ _sorry_..."

He sighed at my apology and loosely rubbed his forehead. "Miss Killuko, 'sorry', doesn't erase the past."

"Do you think I'm fucking _stupid_?! I know how much I screwed up- _hell_ , if I had the choice, I wouldn't have _fucking_ left in the first place!" I fumed.

"..."

I sighed and breathed deeply to calm myself and sadly smiled at him. "Do you _see_? Mother and Father were using me against my siblings, Gotoh. Do you _understand_ now?"

He avoided my gaze and shifted his glasses. "..."

I groaned in annoyance used my authority to get him to reply. " _Answer_ me, Gotoh."

He finally met my gaze with his blank one and carefully cleared his throat. "... As a butler or the Zoldyck family, I am obliged to perform to the best of my abilities to suit their needs. That includes me being unbiased to personal matter-"

"I am a _part_ of that family!" I furiously interrupted, stomping forward on one foot to emphasise my point.

"Miss Killuko, I-"

I held up a hand to stop him from continuing and nervously scratched the back of my neck. "As much as I hate to admit it, I _am_ a Zoldyck, Gotoh."

He tiredly sighed and took a step back and he proceeded to deeply bow. "I apologise, Miss Killuko. I was simply trying to express how distraught Master Killua was," He hummed, gazing intently at the ground. "I hope I wasn't too disrespectful in my approach of the subject..?"

I shook my head at him and quietly laughed as I rubbed my forearms, suddenly feeling cold. "I had a feeling that's what you were doing," I smiled. "You are forgiven."

He stood back up and shifted his glasses as he stared at me. "I see you got Canary to bring you to me."

I groaned and waved a blasé hand at him. "Leave her _alone_ , Gotoh. I forced her to."

He tut at me and extended his hand towards the door. "Now that I have confirmed that you _are_ , in fact, who Zebro said you were, you are free to go."

I dropped my hands from my arms and cracked my neck. "Alright," I sighed. "See ya'!"

Before I could take a step away from him, his hand gently latched onto my upper arm.

"A warning of advice, Miss Killuko," He lowly spoke, glasses glinting as he tilted his head downwards. " _They have changed_."

* * *

The door loudly slammed behind me and I hunched my shoulders as I cringed. "Oh, _shit_ ," I whispered, eyes quickly scanning inside for any hint of, well, anything. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and took a step forward. _'Why am I so shit-scared in my own home..?'_

I shook my head to rid myself of unnecessary thoughts and swiftly walked to our curled staircase.

"Surely we brought you up better than to ignore the presence of your elder..?"

I pouted at being caught and slowly cranked my head around to face them. I almost let out a shit eating grin at who stood before me and I waved in greeting. "Hello, _Zeno-_ _oji_."

* * *

 _A/N: Yo! So this might be the last update this month, it depends tbh..._

 _Things are starting to spice up, huh?_

 _I'm planning big things for this arc... And ohohoho! Just wait until the Phantom Troupe are introduced..._

 _Thank you for reading and I hope to see you when I next update!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: HELLO! Sorry for the late update! (Please read the A/N at the end... It isn't necessary for you to do so, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did..)_

 _I apologise for the shorter chapter and maybe possible lack in quality, but I haven't been feeling too well recently... Also, I'm sorry if anything confuses you..._

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have commented/voted/added to a reading list or simply read this piece of shit! It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~!_

 _I don't know if any of you know, but I actually don't have a beta... So, I do apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any other shit like that!_

 _ **WARNING!**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER MAY HAVE SOME OOCNESS IN IT AND I APOLOGISE FOR THAT!**_

 _ **It also might be a bit AU(?) in terms of events and how they happen... But how is it supposed to have the same plot-line with an OC chucked in~?**_

 _There's swearing and other shit (no lemons or such, though, if I do ever plan on putting such content in I shall give a warning beforehand~!)_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my hazardous OC and any changes to the original HxH plot that you see occurring!_

* * *

 _Love knows no age nor does it know its worth._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

Killuko Zoldyck; Daughter of Silva and Kikyō Zoldyck.

She was a child born of two of the most infamous- _notorious_ , Assassins. The very mention of their names sent fear coursing through your veins causing your brain to conspire against you to form an image of the two Assassins that no one has ever seen.

One would think she would be a genius full of talent and smarts; and they were right.

The moment he lay his eyes on the newborn, he instantly knew what change her birth would bring about... He just wasn't sure whether it was for the better or _worse_.

* * *

" _No_."

It may have been her first word, but it was definitely not the first sign of her defiance.

" _Come_ now, Killuko-chan," Her mother had tried to coo, bending down and reaching her hands out towards the defiant toddler. "Don't you mean-"

"No," She interrupt, her cheeks puffing out, along with her chest, as she crossed her arms and narrowed her round eyes.

The unwavering tone of her voice, the rebelling look in her eyes, along with the coldness that followed it, sent pleasurable chills down the older woman's back as she gazed down at her daughter, pupils blown. "My dear Killuko-chan is growing up~!" She shrieked, swooping down to pick the toddler up. "Oh, how they grow up so fast."

The toddler glared at the woman who's arms wrapped tightly around her middle and wiggled to try and get out of her grasp. She frowned and pursed her lips in growing frustration as she stared into her Mother's eyes.

" _Killuko_ ," A voice grunted, their heavy footsteps following after the noise.

She froze in her escape, eyes widening at the unexpected presence as she gulped, meeting his steel gaze.

"Listen to your Mother."

The girls eyes narrowed at his demanding tone, her previous fear being buried as her defiance once again made its appearance. " _Why_?" She questioned, head tilting as her legs limply hung in the air, body still in her Mother's deathly grip.

Silva's eyes glinted, muscles bulging on his arms as he tightened them around his torso. What a problematic child he had.

"You do _not_ question your superiors and you _certainly_ do not defy them," he calmly spoke, his stance anything but. "Now, what is your answer?" He refused to talk to his child as if she were an idiot when she clearly wasn't. Honestly, her intelligence was both a gift and a curse in these situations.

Kikyō, who had remained silent throughout it all, squinted her eyes at the child currently squirming in her grasp. _'I was lucky to have a girl the first time 'round, but maybe we should try for another..?'_ She thought, thin lips coated in deep red lipstick, pursing as she loosened her grip on her child and lowered her onto the floor.

"Why?" Killuko asked, eyes flickering up to her Mother as her little feet touched the ground. "Why?" She ground out at her Father, fists clenching at her sides as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. " _WHY_?!"

The girl of 2 years was angry and she didn't know _why_. It hurt her to not know, growing up as a smart child, she was _always_ in the know.

It ate at her insides as tears streaked down her cheeks, one of her fisted hands deeply rubbing into her closed left eye. " _WHY_?!" She screeched, hiccuping and sniffling. "NO!" She shouted, confused and lost at her limited words and angry that she couldn't explain or put her feelings into words. "NO, NO, _NO_!"

She ran.

And they did nothing to stop her.

* * *

I grimaced as I sat down on a hard couch, the back of it reminding me of a dragons tail as I slung my arms over the top of it. "Ya. What did you call me here for, Zeno-oji?" I mumbled, shifting to try and get comfortable. _'So fucking_ _lumpy..'_

He sat down next to me and tightly crossed his legs. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, thoughtfully, and said; "Why did you leave?"

I grunted at the question and threw my head back until it hit the back of the couch. "Damn it," I huffed, crossing my arms. "You _know_ why. Do you really want me to spell it out for you..?" I groaned, running a hand down my face and I blinked through the slits in my fingers. ' _What is he playing at? He never beats around the bush..'_

He sighed and leant further back into his chair. "No, no," he shook his head. "I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

I blinked at him. "Is that _it_..? Can I go now, then?"

He closed his eyes in thought and slowly shook his head at my impatience and hummed. "I suppose..."

 _'We never actually got along.. I only call him 'Zeno-oji' to annoy him...'_ I grinned at my thoughts and stood up, clicking my back as I did so. 'God, that couch is uncomfortable!' I winced. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Zeno-oj-"

He raised a hand to silence me. "Ah, just a second."

I paused, back tensing, hand hovering over the brass handle as I cranked my head around to look at him over my shoulders. "Yes..?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I met his gaze _. 'Oh, God. Don't tell me he's going all wise on my ass...'_

"It's in your blood, Killuko."

 _'He fucking is!'_

He stood up, hands folded behind his back as he met my defensive gaze with his hardened one. "It's not something you can run away from, remember that."

I broke eye contact, suddenly finding interest in the patterned carpet. "Who said I was running?" I mumbled, eyebrows furrowing as I glared at the floor.

 _'Go on, say it.'_

 _"You did."_

* * *

My eyes squinted as I looked down the steel corridor. "Fuck," I cursed, scratching at my head. "What door was it-!"

A loud crack interrupted me and my head snapped upwards towards the sound.

I found myself blinking as I came to a stop in front of a door. "Ah, lovely," I hummed, hearing the resounding cracks and groans.

The door whipped open just as I touched the handle.

"Stupid Killu-" They abruptly stopped, eyes briefly widening in surprise before they narrowed. "Oh, _you're_ back, too."

My eyes briefly widened as I recognised the wide figure in front of me. "BUTA-CHAN~!" I guffawed, ruffling his hair and I faintly noted that we were closer in height than when I last saw him. "How are ya', Millie-chwan~?"

He avoided my gaze and slapped my hand off of his head and pushed past me. "Leave me _alone_!"

I stumbled back, his broad shoulders scraping against mine as he harshly bulldozed past me.

I brought my hand down to lay limply at my sides and I didn't ignore the way my hands shook at his reaction to my presence. "Millie-"

"Don't call me that!" He shouted, and I saw the way his shoulders dramatically tensed, no matter how big they were. His head whipped back to face me, dark inky eyes blankly staring into my shocked blue ones. "Not after what you _didn't_ do," He seethed.

I hated the way he looked at me, as if I were a stranger- _target_ , even.

I hated the way he looked so... _Lifeless_.

"What..?"

He rolled his eyes at me and turned his head back around to avoid my gaze. "Don't play ignorant!" He ground out, fists clenching at his sides as he slowly walked away from me. "How could you forget..?"

My mind had shut down.

I didn't hear his footsteps, I didn't notice his lack of presence.

Images, scenes- _memories_ , whizzed through my head and I stumbled back at the influx of emotion that came with them.

He was unconscious and bleeding.

My heart pounded in my ribcage and threatened to jump out of my throat as I slid down the wall behind me.

" _Forget_?" I hollowly chuckled, shakily bringing my hands up to the side of my head, fingers deftly curling around the pale strands. "I didn't forget," I whispered, voice cracking at the sudden realisation.

"I _chose_ not to remember."

* * *

 _Milluki was eleven when it happened. He was in that in-between age of understanding and grasping a better hold on reality yet still carrying that slither of Naïvety._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _She was- is, his Sister. The very Sister that promised to look after him, promised to always be there, promised to protect him._

 _"It's for your own good," She had whispered, over and over again as she flicked the switch._

 _He could never blame her, knowing their Parents were to blame instead. Yet, he still felt a growing hatred towards her as time went by._

 _"It's better if I do it rather than Mother or Father," She croaked, cheeks stained with tears and blood as she tightened the straps._

 _"Why?" He had bravely asked, chubby fingers wiggling to test their movement beneath the leather._

 _She didn't look at him, gaze instead on the metallic tools that lay to her right. "I am the only one in this god damn family with emotion!"_

 _He flinched as she gripped onto the wooden table, cracks appeared beneath her hands and he unconsciously tightened his._

 _"Besides," She let out a hoarse, empty, laugh. She threw her head back, eyes piercing the bland grey ceiling above them as she let go of the table, arms laying limp at her sides as she let out a broken smile._

 _"This is part of my punishment."_

* * *

I found myself hunched over my knees on the floor, the only thing that held me up was the wall behind me.

I blinked away my tears and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing my fringe away from my face. "I understand now, Gotoh."

"Onee-sama...?"

My head whipped up to locate the source and my eyes widened as they lay on a figure. "K-Killua..?" I whispered, quickly scrambling to get up.

I stumbled over to him and frantically ran my hands over his form in panic. "What happened? What did they do? Are you ok? Do I need to hurt anyone?!" I twisted his neck, lifted his arms up, ran fingers across his eyelids.

"I-I'm fine!" He shouted, cringing away from my touch with heated cheeks. "Baka!"

I sighed in relief and dropped my hands to my sides as I stared into his eyes. "Have you spoke to Father yet?" I wondered, eyes darkening at the thought of our Father.

He shook his head and slouched his shoulders. "No and I don't want to."

I breathily laughed at his sour tone and took a step back. "Well, you know he's going to want to talk to you and we don't want to meet him like that, now do we?" I teased, pointing to his bruised and shirtless form. "Oh, yeah. You stink of shit, too." I wrinkled my nose for added effect and my eyes creased in amusement at his annoyed expression.

"Shut up! Like you're any better!" He shouted, shoving me aside as he ran past me. "OBAAKA!"

My jaw dropped at his namecalling and I sprinted after him. "YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD! WATCH HOW I'LL SWITCH YOUR SOAP WITH MOULDY MAYONNAISE!"

"AS _IF_! YOU'RE TOO SLOW, OBAAKA!"

"FUCKING _DIE_ , BRAT!"

* * *

He sighed, _highly_ unamused at the antics of his children. And they were exactly that. Children. Even his _twenty-seven_ year old Heir.

The very word made him chuckle. Yes. Even though she didn't want the label of an 'Heir' she would still get it. Unless she suddenly lost her skill and intelligence, she would be inheriting the family business; whether she liked it or not.

He _had_ said Killua was his Heir, but that was just for appearances. Nothing could beat the original.

 _She had always been the Heir and nothing could change that._

Coming out of his inner musings, he found himself humming in agreement with her. He had, in fact, wanted to speak to Killua. What she didn't realise, was that he had intended to speak to her; ever since she step foot onto the land.

He was far from stupid. Wherever Killua was, Killuko would not be far behind.

If you had one, you had the other. He had the _full_ intention of abusing that.

* * *

I grumbled and walked out of the bathroom, head tilted downwards as I vigorously rubbed my head with a towel. "That was nic-"

"No, it wasn't!"

I jumped in surprise and dropped the towel. "Fuck!" I shouted, eyes narrowing at the little shit that smugly sat on the edge of my bed. "What the _hell_ , Killua?!" my heart louldly thumped beneath the thin cotton of my black turtle neck crop.

He deviously grinned at my fright and narrowed his eyes accusingly at me. "Serves you right! You were in there for thirty-five minutes!"

I dramatically gasped and my hand flew up to my chest in mock-hurt. "I'll have you know, being this beautiful takes time!" I winked at him and sauntered over to my dressing table; a simple dark oak with an oval mirror, with two sets of draws either side and a space for me to lay my legs and chair in the middle.

He snorted at my antics and flopped back onto my double bed. "Liar. You can be beautiful in five minutes-" He froze and suddenly shot up.

I raised an eyebrow at him and slyly grinned at him through the mirror. " _Oh_?" I taunted, pulling open a draw to my left as I kept my gaze on him. "Don't go all incest-y on me now!" I cackled, grabbing a roll of bandages and snorting at his flushed face. "Or is it Incestuous?" I added as an afterthought and shrugged, deciding I didn't care for the specific wording.

" _HEY_!"

I guffawed at his embarrassment and swiftly shut the draw. "Leave that shit to Illumi." I turned around and sat down on the stool, shoving my baggy trousers up my leg and lifting my left foot and placing it on my right knee as I unrolled the bandages. "Speaking of _Illumi_ ," I mused, wrapping the bandage over my foot, but in such a way that it left my toes free. "I haven't seen him, have you?"

Killua frantically shook his head, welcoming the change of topic. "N-No!" He hastily replied, coughing as to hide his stutter. "I _mean_ ; no, I haven't."

I quietly laughed and switched foots. "I wonder where the shady shit is...?" I shook my head and sighed. "Eh, who cares," I lazily shrugged at my own words and finished the bandage with a quick, loose, wrap around my ankle. "I'm finished! Let's go!"

"Finally!" Killua huffed, rolling off the bed and stretching. "I've been waiting for _years_!"

I snorted and whacked his arm as I stood up. "Shut up," I laughed.

He pursed his lips and frowned at me, glaring as he stood in the doorway. "Stop hitting me, Baka!" He shouted, kicking me in the shin.

" _O-Oi_!" I cried, bending down to cradle my abused limb. "That hurt, you fucker!" I cursed, rubbing the sore spot and sourly glaring up at him from my crouch. "What a little bitch you are."

"Blah, blah, _blah_!" He mocked, stretching his cheeks out as he hooked his forefingers onto the inside of his mouth. " _Baaaka_!" He drawled sticking his tongue out.

I deadpanned at his childish behaviour and stood back up after my shin stopped throbbing. "Fucking child- Wait, _hey_!" I suddenly shouted, pointing at the straps around his arms. "ISN'T THAT MY OLD BAG?!"

He grinned and twirled. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I fucking like it; it was mine!" I spluttered, waving my arms. "That was my favourite bag," I moaned, dragging a hand down my face in despair. "Why did I have to grow so big?!"

"Tough luck, Onee-sama!" He chirped, almost skipping as he strolled out of my room. "It's mine now~!"

I slumped my shoulders in defeat and swiftly unhooked my black leather satchel from behind the door. "Tch, Brat."

* * *

He watched on with guarded eyes. Hands clenched woefully at his sides, fingers digging in the dark colours of his Kimono.

 _'Luko-nee's back...?'_ He wondered, one of his hands dug into the folds of his Kimono and fished out one of his many fans and he flicked it open to hide the bottom part of his face. 'I wonder what she's doing her- oh.'

He answered his own question once he saw her walk out of her old room with Killua _. 'Of course.'_ He couldn't help the way his eyes dulled and Heart clench as he saw them happily conversing as they casually strolled down the corridor.

He blinked at the foreign feeling blooming in his chest.

He knew it wasn't Jealousy, nor was it Envy.

He was confused. He was _so_ confused and _lost_.

He was ten. Sue him for acting like this and _being the child he hadn't been for years._

 _'What would Luko-nee say if she saw me now...?'_ He thought, eyes lowering to the ground behind his fan.

 _Would she be proud? Or would she be disappointed and replace him with Killua?_

His grip on his Fan tightened at the thought of him being replaced.

 _It fell from his grasp. The Fan, that is. The sound echoed throughout the empty hallway and he was reminded how alone he really was._

His hands shook as he bent down to pick it up and just as his fingertips grazed it, a voice spoke up behind him.

"Kalluto-chan."

He momentarily froze in his task, the scolding tone in which his name was said did nothing to help his earlier worries. Despite the soft suffix attached to his name, it still managed to snap him out of his daze.

"Hai, Okaa-san?" He spoke, voice blank and empty as he whipped his Fan to cover the lower half of his face in a futile attempt to hide his earlier thoughts.

"Hmm," She hummed, the one lone red dot doing wonders to make him quiver as it stared him down, as if scrutinising him. "So, _this_ is where you've been," She clipped, her own Fan fluttering open in front of her lower face. "Come." She swiftly turned back around and gracefully walked back the way she came from.

He stumbled on his first few steps, just now realising the way his knees shook.

"Problem?" She inquired, not once turning back around to face him.

"No," He said, gently lifting up his sandalled feet to untangle the bottom part of his dark Kimono that managed to snag the bottom of it.

"Come along, then."

"Hai."

He found himself looking back, catching a reminiscence of her white locks as she turned around the corner.

 _'Luko-nee, I hope you don't notice me,'_ He thought, quietly chewing his bottom lip.

His head was telling him one thing, while his Heart was saying another. _Only time could tell which one would win._

... And it wasn't looking too good for his Heart.

* * *

 _A/N: YO! How was it..?_

 _Right! Quick question; what do you think of Killuko..? Like, how is her Character? She isn't Mary-suish, is she? If she is, please tell me! But, guys, please remember she's twenty-seven and not twelve or seventeen..._

 _Anyways! Good god! It's kinda scary how fast the Phantom Troupe Arc is approaching, huh? I have so much shit planned, I just hope you'll stick around for it!_

 _Is anyone curious about Killuko's abilities; specifically her Nen..? Ok. I'll give you a hint for that... She isn't a specialist and she definitely won't have two different Nen types! (I mean, how Mary-sueish would that be, right?)_

 _... I just gave a lot away, didn't I?..._

 _If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to comment or PM me, I'll aways answer~!_

 _RIGHT! THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THAT JAZZ! I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I NEXT UPDATE, BYE!_


	10. Interlude

_Killuko Zoldyck; Who is She_?

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

There once was a girl with locks as pale as snow, skin as fair as ice and Eyes that glowed.

Her Parents saw, but they couldn't _see_. They were blinded by her talent that they couldn't be. The Parents that she needed, wanted or desired, for they would dump her when they soon grew tired.

She looked and looked but she couldn't find, what was right in front of her _all this time._

When and where, _how_ and _why_ , did she come to live by their cruel lies? They fed and _fed_ until she grew sick, of the constant dishes of their little tricks.

She grew up, _matured_ , and thought for herself, no longer would she be a doll on the shelf. The perfect Daughter they wanted her to be, to take on the family business and kill with ease.

She screamed and _shouted_ , broke a vase or two, and then packed her bags and made for the Zoo. The animals, creatures, were no different from them, no humanity or care, all of them _condemned_.

She had power, she was smart, but she had never cared for the art. The killing, the massacring, had burdened her heart. She was fragile, she was weak, but that had never stopped her. For being the person _they_ looked up to would soon be her best conquer.

Her Nen, oh, her _Nen_ , did wonders to those who never asked, boiling and freezing all those from her past. It changed and fluctuated, as if a mind of its own, leaning away from its owner but never straying from home. It burnt, it froze, it boiled and shivered, temperature rising and dropping by the 'snap!' Of her fingers.

It was a strange thing, her Nen, Transmitter at heart, but at times like this, she wondered; _'Could it ever part?'_ Leave her being and be exchanged for another, a different type of Nen perhaps, hidden under its cover. She never knew and wouldn't be finding out anytime soon, for the Nen she had, was already a tomb.

Killuko was- _is_ an Enigma. With hazardous emotions and a lazy tall figure.

A confident woman lay under all those layers, but beneath the smiles and laughter, one could see her terrors. She lived and oh did she _soar_ , exploring and discovering until she grew bored.

Her younger's personality hadn't changed or disappeared, but merely been buried throughout the many years. The once confused and lost, alone and frightened little child, was nothing but that. A child that grew, matured and learnt, would never be the same even if they were to be hurt.

So, with a new found purpose, protecting and cherishing those dear, she changed for the better and got over her fear. It was a silly thought, or was it really? To be afraid of dying and left alone to her feelings. They were a blessing and a curse, these, _feelings_ of hers, they had always been there but, strangely, never stirred. What they were exactly, she never knew, it was as if they were a deep dark secret that she wished were never true. Perhaps it was the Zoldyck in her, the _black_ in her Heart, drawing her into the darkness and towards that despicable art.

She had blocked it out, the darkness that is, in favour of shining, ignoring her tears. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, ignoring such emotions, she felt the repercussions of her actions and boy did they worsen.

But, what story would this be, without a little drama or angst? A boring one at that, I'll tell you in advance.

 _This_ was Killuko Zoldyck, the main character of her own story, the book in which you so willingly opened and read to witness her glory. Flick the page, read the text, nothing will be left unspoken. For this story has yet to end, and _she_ yet to be broken.

Until next time, though I don't know when, keep reviewing and reading and we'll be sure to meet again!


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hi! How is everyone? Did you like my interlude thingy? (Oh! Thank you for that long review, ThatMuchSerious! It made a lot of sense and I actually did know that.. But holy shit! It felt like you knew more about Killuko than I did! Hey! I'm still not too sure about her Nen, review me your ideas or PM me if you have an account, yeah? Wait that goes for anyone.)_

 _*spits out drink* SEAMLESSLY?! Oh wow.. Thank you! *is overheating from blushing too hard* you guys compliment me too much.. Thank you for caring so much about my health, too! T_T_

 _Ok, firstly I would like to deeply apologise for updating so late, I've just had no idea what the hell to write and justdnspwjemdelduxhsalwj. Basically that. It is actually so hard to write chapters in between switching arcs... I think this Chapter is pretty shitty, so you're free to feel the same way._

 _(Bloody hell some of these reviews are cracking me up. GUYS IF YOU GIVE ME A STITCH, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO UPDATE?!)_

 _I'm not gonna put any of that 'Disclaimer' shit in the Chapters anymore; I'm pretty sure you've got the gist of what kind of shit lays ahead and you've stuck with it so far..._

 _Ok! Thank you to all those who have favourited/followed/reviewed or simply read this piece of shit! It is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~_

* * *

 _Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? No; It's Heaven's Arena!_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

"Oh, _fuck_!"

My feet stuttered as I rounded the corner, gaze locking with a mirror image of my own. "Hello, Father," I choked out, tongue swelling in my mouth out of nervousness. _'I am allowed to be nervous. He is so fucking unpredictable!'_

He inclined his head towards us, arms tensing as he folded them across his broad chest. "Killua, _Killuko_ ," he steely greeted.

"O-Otou-sama..." Killua stuttered, unconsciously taking a step back and into my leg.

"I would like to speak to you," he grunted, gaze sweeping over Killua. " _Both_ of you." He pointedly looked in my direction.

"Damn it. So close," I whimpered, shoulders slumping in defeat. " _Oof_!" I grunted, eye twitching as I swatted at the elbow digging into my side.

"Shut _up_..."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and tut, "Ok, _Master_ Killu-!" I tightly pressed my lips together in order not to let any sound escape them as I sourly glared down at Killua who's fingers were currently pinching my forearm.

 _'You fucker!'_ I mentally cried, _wrenching_ his fingers off of my skin. "Is this any way to treat your _precious_ Onee-sama?!" I gasped, absolutely _appalled_ at his behaviour.

That must've been the last straw for him because the next thing I knew, I was face-planting the ground.

"S-SHUT UP, YOU OLD _HAG_!"

I grimly smiled at the floor, hair shadowing my expression as I lifted my upper body off the ground with my hands. _'Good. He's not scared anymore...'_

I cracked my back and scratched the top of my head, wincing as I felt a bump forming. _'Fucking hell, Killua. Just how hard did you hit me?!'_ I let out a grunt of pain and sighed as I met my Father's gaze, silently taking pleasure in the fury rippling beneath the surface.

"What do you even want to _talk_ about? How we _are_? If we've made any _friends_?" I drawled. "Or how about how many people we've _assassinated_ since leaving?" I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I blankly stared up at the ceiling, not needing to meet his gaze to know he was glaring at me.

"It does not matter what it is I wish to talk to you about, but the fact that I have told you to do so and you do not obey."

I pursed my lips at his reply and then proceeded to tilt my head back with a deep groan resonating at the back of my throat. " _Seriously_? You're still hung up on that shit?!"

I was half tempted to turn around and walk the fuck away. But, alas. I can't just throw Killua-chwan under the bus, now could- actually, I _could_.

 _'Karma's a bitch~'_

So, it was with an evil glint and crocodile tears in my eyes, did I turn my, anything but innocent, gaze to _his,_ all the while trying to avoid looking at Killua's trembling form, lest I abort my plan out of guilt.

"Sorry, Daddy dearest," I suddenly cried out, going the extra mile and wiping my nose to try and convince him I was on the verge of crying. "But I've got a dinner date and uh, yeah. Bye."

I actually made it two steps before I felt a hand wrap around my wrist.

"Onee-sama~?"

 _'Oh, fuck me.'_ I slowly cranked my head around and painstakingly met his gaze, already feeling guilty.

"It's twelve in the afternoon."

 _Deadpanned gaze_.

"Yes... _Well_ , a girl needs time and all that shit."

 _Picked nose and a nervous glance._

" _Riiiight_."

 _Disbelieving, but not surprised_.

"Believe it or not, I don't just wake up looking this beautiful."

 _Complete bullshit._

"No, you don't."

 _Dry scoff and rolled eyes._

"You little fucking shit!"

"Heh. Bring it, Obaa-"

" _DIE_!"

"C-Ca-... B-Bre-!"

"THAT IS _QUITE_ ENOUGH!"

I promptly dropped my hold on the little shit and took a gigantic step back. "Fucking hell!" I cackled, highly amused at my Father's angry expression. _'I'm pretty sure the last time he was this angry was about... Ten years ago? It's good to know I've still got it~'_

I locked my arms behind my head and wolfishly grinned as _Father_ pierced me with a disapproving glare. _'Wao, scary.'_ I rolled my eyes at his look and swung around so my back faced him. "This little shitty family reunion was nice an' all," I droned, lifting a hand up in a motionless wave. "But I've got places to be and bitches to fuck."

"Killuko, _don't_ you turn your back to me."

I ignored his sudden flare of _Nen_ and snidely looked at him over my shoulder. "I'll _do_ -" my lips curled as I sneered at him. "-what I _damn_ well want to."

I sighed as I felt a grip on my wrist and I blinked down at the hand. "Killu-"

"Are you really going to leave me with-"

I interrupted him by gently laying my hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level. "Killua, you are free to choose whether you want to come with me or stay and have a... _chat_ , with Father."

I searched his face for an answer and sadly smiled as I found it.

"I... I think I'll stay and see what he wants."

I ruffled his hair and stood back up, smile in place. "Ok, Killua-chan. You do that."

* * *

I picked my nose as I pushed the door open, flinging the bogey on my pinky finger away from me. "Ah, Gotoh." I greeted, slapping a hand down onto his shoulder. "I do hope you've been... _Hospitable_."

He snatched the coin out of the air and swiftly pushed his glasses up. "Of _course_ , Miss Killuko." The corner of his glasses glinted as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "I _am_ a Butler of the Zoldycks, after all."

I let out a bark of laughter at his smug tone and faced our three occupants _lounging_ on the couch. "Has Killua been here yet?"

I deflated a bit when Gon shook his head and seemingly pouted.

 _'Holy shit, so cute!'_ I bit my fist to stop a squeal from escaping my lips (don't wanna ruin my cool image, ya' get me?) and roughly cleared my throat, surprisedly blinking as Kurapika spoke up when I was about to.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll turn up.." He lamely comforted, awkwardly patting Gon on his shoulder.

I dumbly shut my mouth and blankly scratched the back of my neck. ' _Ah, I need to get my haircut...' I_ pursed my lips in thought as I felt my hair reaching down to my shoulders and loosely tugged on the stark white strands. ' _I wonder if I should get a re-style while I'm at it? Maybe a mohawk?'_ I snorted at the very thought of it and roughly shook my head. ' _No fucking way am I getting that.'_

"What time is it?"

I was brought out of my thoughts at the grunted question and blanched as I realised it was _Leorio_ who spoke up. "Don't you have a watch, _Meganorio_?"

"M-.. _MEGANORIO_?!" He screeched, jumping up from his seat. "No- _what the_ _hell_?!" He protested, cheeks aflame and glasses on the verge of falling off of his nose.

I had to lean on Gotoh if I wanted to remain upright. "F-.. _FUCKING HELL_!" I howled, collapsing onto a very annoyed butler. "YOU'RE GONNA _KILL_ ME ONE DAY, LEORIO!"

"YES, I _WILL_!" He roared, dramatically waving his closed fist at me.

A whole new wave of laughter spluttered out of my mouth at his declaration and I had to hunch over and plant my hands on my knees after Gotoh threw me off of him. ' _Little bitch.'_

"Miss Killuko, I would... _appreciate_ it, if you would not use me as a piece of furniture for you to _lounge_ on."

I completely ignored Gotoh's smartass remark and let out a few breathless laughs as I calmed down and wiped my eyes. "Ah, ok, _ok_. I'm done now, anyw-"

"I would hope so; you're laugh is _horrible_ to listen to."

My hand automatically flew up to my heart in mock-hurt. " _Yeouch_!" I choked, dropping to my knees, arm twitching in the air as I stretched it out towards him. "How could you say something so _harsh_?! Killua-chan, where art thou?!"

He snorted at my dramatics and proceeded to then _ignore_ my presence as he turned his attention to his our guests.

"Oi!" I shouted, frantically waving my arms at my side. "Ya' little bitch boi, don't you ignore m-"

" _Killua_!"

He stumbled back in shock as Gon shot towards him and he blinked his eyes at the figure suddenly standing right in front of him. "G-Gon?" He stuttered, shooting me a glare as I covered my laugh up with a cough.

" _Un_! Are you ok?" Gon asked, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. "We've been waiting for ages, but Gotoh-san played a game with us!"

Killua's lips twitched upwards into a smile and we shared a quick, knowing, glance. " _Ehhh_? Did he~?"

I clicked my knees as I stood up and lightly pat down my trousers. "Right!" I clapped, gaining their attention. "Now that everyone's here, how about we head out~?"

* * *

I yawned as I tiredly pawed my pockets for that _blasted_ card and tut when I couldn't feel it anywhere. " _Damn it_!" I cursed, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. "Where the _fuck_ did I put it?!"

I ignored the incredulous stares I got and chucked my bag on the desk in front of me, shoving my face into it. "Give me a minute!" My voice came out slightly muffled as I negotiated with the ticket-giver person... _thingy_.

"Ah, _ha_!" I cheered, stuffing all the shit that dropped out of my bag, back into it and shoving the shitty piece of card into their face.

Theyyelped at the sudden action and widened their eyes in recognition. " _O-Oh_! Sorry, Miss," they stuttered, fingers stumbling to hand me a ticket. "I didn't know you were a Hunter!"

I waved off their apology and grinned. "Nah, it's fine!" I gently took the ticket off of them and winked, "Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder, chucking a wave their way as I jogged towards the exit.

" _H-Have a nice day_!"

* * *

I hefted my bag further up my shoulder and waved my ticket above my head. "I got my ticket; let's _go_!" I grinned at the pair as they whipped around at the volume of my voice.

Gon and Killua blinked in surprise before the former shot me a blinding smile which shot straight to my heart.

"Killuko-nee!" He greeted, hands gripping onto his bag straps.

 _'God have mercy on my soul; how am I going to survive this trip?!'_ I held a hand up to my forehead to keep it from overheating.

"What took you so long?!" Killua complained, sourly kicking the floor.

I laughed and showed them a certain _Licence_. "Well, I couldn't find _this_ piece of shit." I gave it a little shake before I shoved it into the depths of my pocket and put my other arm through my bag strap.

"I didn't know you were a Hunter, Killuko-nee!"

Gon's nickname for me made me a pile of mush (even though he'd said it only seconds before..) and I cleared my throat to try and rid myself of my blush before nervously laughing at his exclamation. "Ah, ha ha _ha_... Yeah, sure; let's go with that."

.

.

.

"You _stole_ it, didn't you?" Killua accused, unimpressed expression on his face. "Why am I not surprised?" He deadpanned, voice dead to the world.

I avoided his gaze and whistled. "I prefer the term _borrowed_ ," I coughed, lightly gnawing my lip. "Besides, I'm in the middle of returning it!"

He blanched at my words and deeply sighed. "I don't even know why you're coming along with us," he mumbled, turning his face to the side so as to make sure neither of us heard him.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and ruffled his hair, ignoring his shouts of protest, all to used to them. "We're going to the same place so it only makes sense to travel together, _ne_?"

He smacked my hand away and shot me a sour glare. " _How_ do you know where we're going? I didn't even know _myself_ until a minute ago!"

I laughed at his pout and bopped him on the nose, grin widening as he distastefully pulled away.

"You guys want to get stronger, right?" I looked straight at Gon when I said that. "It's only logical, then, that you'd want to go _there_."

At Gon's confused tilt of his head I chose to elaborate.

"You don't know where we're going yet, do ya'?" I asked, humming as I saw him shake his head in agreement. "Tell me, Gon; have you ever heard of _Heaven's Arena_?"

* * *

I _seriously_ felt like chucking this thing at a wall.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK DO THEY WANNA KNOW IF I'M PREGNANT FOR?!"_ I screeched. "Why isn't there any questions like this on _your_ forms?!" I demanded, snatching Killua's off of him, not giving two _shits_ at the odd looks I received from the other occupants of the room- well, receptionist lobby... _Thing_.

He deadpanned at my actions and snatched it _back_ , slamming it on the desk, frightening the girl behind it, as he signed his name. "Maybe it's because we're _guys_ ," he drawled, giving me a dry look as if I were utterly _stupid_.

.

.

"Yeah, _and_?!" I scoffed, folding my arms over my chest.

" _Idiot_! Guys can't _get_ pregnant!"

" _SO_?!"

"What do you mean _**so**_?!"

"WHERE IS THE EQUALITY IN THIS WORLD?!"

" _JUST SHUT UP_!"

* * *

Gon _really_ didn't want to say anything, but they were attracting a bit _too_ much attention.

"... _A-Ano_..."

"Oi, where's the toilet?"

"Why? Gonna shit out all your lies?"

"That was uncalled for, ya' shitface."

" _You_ are uncalled for."

" **What**. Say that again; I _dare_ ya'."

"I _said_ -"

"DON'T _ACTUALLY_ FUCKING SAY IT-"

" _BAKA_! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO!"

Gon sighed and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. " _Killua, Killuko-nee._.." He ashamedly mumbled their names under his breath, silently hoping that one of them would hear him and snap out of it.

"A-Ah, excuse me...?"

He blinked a few times at the quiet tone and turned to face the voice, faintly flinching as he recognised the staff uniform.

"H-Hai?" He gulped, wondering if there was a problem. _'Maybe they're_ _too_ _loud...?'_ He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and stared at the employee, silently noting that he was male.

" _Do you know if that's Killuko_ - _sama_?!""

.

.

.

"... Huh?"

* * *

She would come. There's no way she _wouldn't_.

He _knew_ she knew _he_ knew.

And he would wait. No matter how long she took and no matter where he was. She would come- she _had_ to.

And if she didn't, he would go to _her_.

But, for now, he would wait. Because like they say, the best kind of fruit is the _ripe_ kind.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope to see you when I next update. (I promise I won't leave it so late to do so!)_

 _Oh? You thought I was finished? (Shame on you guys for not reading this end A/N)_

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

 _Oh, she was_ _good_ _._

Of course, he knew she wasn't feeling his chest _just_ because she _could_. Oh, _no_. She was looking for something. (And he won't deny that he liked it- I _suppose_ that's why he _let_ her get away with it. She secretly knew that bit too..)

He took a deep breath, head going light over the lingering smell of blood. He let out a shaky sigh, the very sound coming out muffled as he covered his mouth with his hand, fingers splayed out across his cheeks as he closed his eyes in absolute _bliss_.

Where had she been _all of these years?_

His eyes suddenly shot open, dilated pupils zeroing in on her faring figure.

A crooked grin scratched its way onto his face and made its home on his lips. A broken, maniacal laughter wracked his throat and he limply laid his arms at his sides as if they had no bones in them and he _ripped_ open those blood stained lips of his.

"Well played, Killuko-chan, well _played_."


	12. SPOILER!

**[WARNING! I CANNOT GUARANTEE YOU'LL FINISH THIS CHAPTER ALIVE AND YOUR HEART IN ONE PIECE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! GOOD LUCK!]**

* * *

 _Everyone loves a spoiler... Especially one as big as this._

 _ **HUNTER X HUNTER**_

* * *

 _No_.

Sh-... She couldn't be... _gone_ , right? She was just sleeping? Yeah, that sounds like her.

"Onee-sama? This isn't funny anymore..." He nervously shook her arm, purposely ignoring the way her blood frantically pooled around her other, missing, one. "W-Wake up... _Please_ ," he sniffed, quickly rubbing his running nose with his arm. "I-... I'll let you call me names, ok?" He mumbled. "All you have to do is _wake up_." He gently lay his head down on her stomach, empty eyes staring straight at the gaping hole in her chest.

"K-Killua, what if s-she's de-"

" _SHUT UP_!" He roared, snapping his head up and angrily glaring at Gon who flinched back. "Just... shut up." He rest his forehead on her stomach, fists laying beside him and he brokenly clutched at the material covering her. "She isn't," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut. "She _can't_ be."

...

 _He remembered her smile, her laugh and her joy. He remembered it all. And he never wanted to forget._

 _"Chimera Ants, huh?" She had mused, eyes twinkling as she grinned down at him. "I wonder if they chime on a windy day!"_

 _He remembered being annoyed at her carefree nature, envious on how she could be so calm in the face of danger. But she wasn't; she never was._

 _He remembered asking her how she had done it and the answer.. was surprising, to say the least._

 _"It's because of you, Killua," she had smiled. "It's because of you, Milluki, Alluka and Kalluto.. Hell, I'll even chuck Illumi in!" She had laughed, eyes crinkling at their corners as her lips stretched into an absolutely stunning smile._

 _He was in awe. The way she flawlessly joked about something so serious and turned a heavy conversation into a light one, just like that, as if she had snapped her fingers._

 _He remembered her leaning down to ruffle his hair, an action he now so desperately craved._

 _"I hope you find what I have, Killua," she had sighed, wistfully looking into his eyes. "In fact, I think you already have," she had mused, eyes flickering over to Gon who was conversing with Kite._

 _He remembered waving her off, not taking her words or actions to heart. "Shut it, Obaa-san."_

 _He remembered... the way she had so lovingly kissed his forehead, an action she had never done before._

 _"Hai, hai~"_

...

She had _known._

Looking back on her actions, there was no way she _couldn't_ have.

He choked out a laugh and sat up, plastering a smile on his face because _she would want him to._

He hastily wiped his eyes and brushed his fingertips across her forehead, heart clenching at the peaceful expression on her face and _he was in awe, once again._

"... _Baka_.."


	13. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hello! How is everyone? (Lmao I've been down with Flu that's why it's taken so long for this chap to be up..)  
_

 _Ok!_

 _Thank you to those who have either Reviewed/Followed/Favourited it is greatly appreciated and I thank you for being such nice readers~ (Holy shit how have I not got any flames yet?!)_

 _Anyways. Yeah. ENJOY!_

* * *

 _Eenie, meenie, minie, mo... Hisoka; is he a Friend or Foe?_

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

 _21st of September, six years ago._

 _..._

"Holy _shit_ , that is tall." I quietly whistled, impressed at the height of the building as I curiously tried to see the top. "Well, it's now or never."

...

"Welcome to Heavens Arena! How can I help you?"

I yelped and instinctively threw my arms out infront of me. " _I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE_!" I screamed.

" _Uhm_..."

I blinked in confusion as nothing leapt out and attacked me and cautiously lowered my arms, coming face to face with a middle aged geezer with a badass goatee.

I nervously laughed, scratching my cheek in embarrassment. "Oh, _my_ bad."

He chuckled at me and loosely shook his head. "No worries," he smiled. "How can I help you?"

I let out a sigh of relief and squinted my eyes at his name tag. "Peet-... _Peter_? Yeah, Peter. Where do I go if I want to fight shit?"

He slowly brought out a hand folded behind his back and pointed further up the corridor to his left. "Do you see that booth looking thing? That's our reception," he answered, lowering his arm as I nodded in understanding. "You'll need to sign up there first."

I hummed and rolled my neck, grinning as I heard it click and him wince. "Alright! Thanks!" I said, clapping him on the shoulder as I passed him.

"No problem. _Do_ try not to die," he mumbled. "We rarely get females.."

...

I slowly walked towards it, tightening my grip on my bag straps. "Uhm, is this where I sign up?" I asked, once I had reached the booth. "Because if not, that guy at the door should be fired." I threw a thumb over my shoulder in the general direction that I had just come from.

They lightly laughed and glazed over what I had said by happily nodded and made to grab at something underneath the counter. "Yep! You just have to fill out this form!" They carefully handed me the piece of paper. "It's not _too_ intrusive. Just the basics; name, age, profession, health, etc."

I dumbly nodded at them, not really paying attention as I picked up the pen in the holder to my left.

 _Date: Good question. What is it?_

 _Forename: Killuko._

 _Surname: N/A_

 _Age: 2ne- **21**_

 _Sex: Haven't had any... Female._

 _Health: Good. (Allergies? None.)_

 _Profession: Ladykiller._

 _Reason: I need power, and fast, to avenge my massacred Clan.. That and this was the next best thing after Orochim-_

I quickly drew a line through that answer and nervously shook my head. _'Wouldn't want to be sued for copyright issues..'_ I nodded my head after that answer was safely scribbled out and made to answer it properly.

 _-To level up and defeat the bossman. Why else?_

I gave the paper a quick once over and gave one firm nod to myself, happy with my answers. After doing so, I smoothly slid the paper across the desk and under the glass, back to the attendant. "All finished~"

They accepted the paper, skeptically staring at my chuffed expression and their eyes dropped down to read what I had written.

After a few moments of silence, they looked back up at me and just stared.

.

.

" _Are you serious_?"

* * *

He stood there, smugly grinning as he faced down his opponent. "Heh. What are they doing sending me little girls?" He sneered, rolling his excessively muscled shoulders back and bringing his wrapped fists up in front of his face.

She blanched at his teasing tone of voice and slowly looked down at herself. "Uh, what part of me is _small_? I mean, I know I haven't got the _biggest_ breasts out there-"

His faced flared up in embarrassment. "S-SHUT UP! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT _THAT_!"

She pursed her lips. "Then what _were_ you talking about? My height?" She asked, incredulously raising her eyebrows. "I'm _pretty_ sure we're the same height, _old man_."

He screeched and suddenly shot forward, missing the amused grin on her face.

She breezily tilted her head to the left, narrowly missing his fist as it whizzed past her neck.

She whistled at the impact of it, feeling the strong wind against her neck and took a step to the side and turned around to analyse the damage caused.

" _Damn_ ," She cackled, shaking her head. "I would've been _fucked_ if I was hit with that!" She was impressed at the indents on the floor as if a huge meteor had wracked the earth and scraped across it. A Valley of rubble, she called it.

He angrily huffed and brought his fist back to his chest, standing up out of his attack position. "You got luc-!" He couldn't breath.

His feet hovered just above the ground as he flew across it, grazing it a few times. His chest was collapsing, head banging into a frenzy as his heart rattled against the bars of their cage.

Just what the _hell_ had happened to him?!

...

She took a deep breath and slowly lowered her bare foot, loosely shaking her ankle before gently laying it on the ground. _'Shit. I haven't used that in a while. Ouch,'_ she groaned, scratching at her exposed stomach and yawning _._

 **The stadium was shocked into silence, no one daring to breathe as their eyes lay glued on the mans un-moving figure deeply embedded into the stadium walls.**

"AND SHE DOES IT _AGAIN_ , LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The crowd roared in excitement, seats upturning with wide, amazed, eyes at the sight before them.

And what a sight to see, it was.

With the winner... absentmindedly... picking...her... _nose_.

.

.

What.

"G-... GIVE IT UP FOR _KILLERKO_!" The announcer completely glazed over her usual behaviour, mentally wondering how no one was yet used to her... _bizarre_ nature.

It had honestly amused her to no end when she had first heard their little nickname for her. It was very... _Original_.

She chanced a glance up to the crowd, not meaning anything by it, but was none the less surprised when she met a gaze with a certain individual, silently wondering how the fuck he got his hair to stay so neat... and she had to frequently remind herself not to get jealous _just_ because her hair was a messy son of a bitch.

She followed him as he swiftly turned around, easily blending in with the ragin crowd and she blinked as she constantly saw the shining of those blasted feathers on that very mafia-ry coat of his.

 _'There's your shady character of the day.'_

* * *

He was there, of course. He was... _intrigued_ about a young woman who had shaken the arena with the way she simply _paved_ through the floors, easily making it a few levels below a floor master in just one month, making out as if it were as easy as breathing.

Yes. She was _perfect_.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on the book in his hand, his typically blank eyes shining with an unnamed emotion as he smoothly weaved his way through the crowd, unforgetting of the way their eyes clashed.

Flashes of the match flew around inside his head, instantly stopping at the memory of the way she so effortlessly took down her opponent in one hit and the hit didn't even touch him, but stopped centimetres before him.

 _Oh, he definitely needed that._

* * *

"Uhm... E-Excuse me?"

I frantically blinked at the stuttering voice and nearly choked on my juice, quickly tearing the can away from my mouth.

 _"Fucking hell_!" I spluttered, wiping the liquid dripping down my chin as I held the can outstretched in my hand.

"... Are you ok?"

I grunted and glanced to my left where I thought to have heard the voice from.

There before me stood a guy of average height, deep purple hair which- _get this,_ fucking _shone_ against his wide crystalline eyes. _'Now those are what you call eyelashes!'_

"Oh, _shiiiit_ ," I whistled, eyebrows raised in appreciation. _'Not really feelin' that middle parting, though.'_ I shook my head at my thoughts and met his gaze, lopsidded grin on my face. "You sure you're talking to me, hot-stuff?" I pointed at my chest.

He quickly nodded with flushed cheeks. "Yes, I'm sure," he mumbled.

I hummed and pat the space on the bench next to me. "So, did you want something or?"

He slid onto the bench, sheepishly dipping his head. "I-.. I was wondering if you could show me that _trick_?"

I pursed my lips at his question, eyebrows furrowed as I curiously stared at the white material wrapped around his forehead. _'I wonder what's under there? A third eye?'_ I snorted at my thoughts and awkwardly cleared my throat as he snapped his head towards me. "What _trick_?"

* * *

Why _..._ wasn't it _working_?

He angrily snapped the book closed, the noise resounding throughout the damp, run down, building.

" _Boss_?"

He carefully breathed through his nose to calm his frustration and slowly uncrossed his legs, leaning forward as he rest his elbows onto each of his thighs, mouth hidden behind his folded hands. "It's nothing, Pakunoda."

* * *

No matter how ignorant she made out to be, she was anything _but_.

She hunched her shoulders, hands dangling in between her legs as she lay her forearms on her thighs. The can crinkled and groaned as she tightened her grip on it, limply letting go of it when it could be crushed no further.

It noisily clanked onto the pavement and she opened her eyes at the sound.

They gleamed and _sliced_ through the slits of her fringe as she looked up, honing in on _his_ back as he walked away.

Her lips curled over her teeth into a satisfied smirk, eyes _squinting_ in delight.

 _She didn't know what he wanted, nor did she really care. But what she_ _did_ _know, was that there was an obvious hidden intent to his actions; whether it was from when he asked her how the 'trick' worked or from when he requested she place her hand onto the cover of a book- she didn't_ _really_ _know._

Oh, but on the contraire.

 _She always knew._

* * *

"Oi."

His lips stretched into an amused grin at her _demanding_ tone and he looked at her over his bare shoulder, water still thundering down his back as he strained to hear her over the... _rainfall_.

"Do you mind if I join ya'?"

Oh, she never failed to amuse him. Maybe that's what makes her such _delectable_ prey.

"I normally wouldn't mind, but I'm _afraid_ that I'm just finishing up," he droned, _apologetically_. "Maybe _next_ time..?"

She let out a booming laugh at the blatant _fakeness_ of his words and turned around. "I'll take you up on that," she hummed, eyes closing as a grin worked its way across her lips. "Now hurry up and cover your sexy ass before I die from blood-loss." Her words came out slightly muffled and he wondered if she was covering her mouth, all was made clear when she looked at him over her shoulder.

" _Have you got a tissue_?"

* * *

I flopped back onto the bed, spreading out as if it were my own. " _Mmh_ , something smells nice," I sighed, voice sounding blocked from the tissues shoved up my nose. "Ah, I wonder what body wash he uses~?" I mused, lazily watching as the steam seeped out from beneath the door.

"My, _my_."

I shot up at his voice, eyes nearly rolling to the back of my head at his appearance. " _Damn it, Hisoka_!" I shrieked, pounding my chest as I choked on my breath. "You're doing it on _purpose_!" I cried out, eyes lingering on the beginning of that _lusciously_ shaped 'V' peeking out from the top of his towel. "Just because my name has 'kill' in it, that doesn't mean you _should_."

He hummed distractedly and slowly stalked towards me. "My eyes are up here, _Kill-u-ko-chan_ ," he purred, running a hand through his wet locks as he emphasised his... _physique_ by jutting his hips forward.

I spluttered at the action and my eyes darted up to look at his face, shoving the tissue so far up my nose it _hurt_.

 _'... Is it Christmas already?'_

I blanched as I came face to face with his amused smirk. "Fuck _off_ , why don't ya'," I grunted, discreetly trying to wipe my drool. _'Yeah. He totally noticed...'_

His eyes darkened to a molten gold and he twisted around so _gracefully_ that I thought he was a dancer of some kind.

"Hmm." His back flexed as he strolled towards a desk, shoulder blades gliding so _beautifully_ under his skin as he bent down to sweep his clothes off of the chair. "It sounds like you'd prefer it if I fucked _you_."

.

.

"Yes, _please_." I smirked, eyes glinting as I narrowed them at him. " _When_ is that happening, exactly?"

...

I sighed in disappointment as he proceeded to sit at the desk and shuffle cards- but that wasn't the source of my disappointment; oh, _no_. It was the fact that he was _fully dressed._

"Here," I grunted, pulling the shitty piece of card out of my pocket and slapping it onto the desk. "I found this." I took a step back and stretched my arms up over my head, groaning as they cracked. _'Ugh. I'm getting so old.'_

He glanced at the item and stopped shuffling his cards, closed eyed smile on his face. "How _nice_ of you to return it to me~"

I lowered my arms to behind my head and interlocked my fingers behind it. "Well, that's all I came here to do, so- oh," a smirk tugged at my lips as I was hit with a sudden thought. "Hey, Hisoka," I called out, creeping round to the edge of his chair.

His eyes cut into mine as he bemusedly narrowed his eyes. "Hai-!"

I quickly grabbed the collar of his top, smacking my lips onto his in a rushed kiss and then drew back as if I had been burnt.

.

.

Or maybe it was the fact that something sharp grazed my cheek. Who knows.

"What do you think you're doing, _hmm_ ~?"

My tongue suddenly felt like led in my mouth as I stared into his molten eyes. "U-Uh..."

He slowly stood up and I followed his movements like a hawk, not missing the way he slithered a hand around my neck, resting his other hand on my cheek, card in his grasp and digging into my skin.

"No answer~? Maybe I can _help_ with that~"

I went cross-eyed as he drew his face closer to mine. "Wait, what- _OW_!" I yelped, flinching as I felt his nails- _claws_ , scrape across the nape of my neck. _'Ok, wow. Either I'm a Masochist or I'm too shocked to move- ah, wait. This whole situation is my fault.'_

His tongue flickered out and traced along the shallow cut on my cheek, lapping up at the blood that had only begun to clot. "Don't you just _love_ accidents~? The biggest of things can happen from the _smallest_ action~" he whispered, thumb drawing circles from its position on the side of my neck.

I thickly swallowed, mouth suddenly as dry as the sahara desert at his words- actually it's probably his sexy actions. _'Eh, who knows. I could totally get laid with the way things are going.'_

The tips of my ears burned at my thoughts and I sniffed, flinching at the smell of blood fresh in my nose. _'Holy fuck. How perverted can ya' get, Killuko?!'_

"An _accident_?" I scoffed, smacking his hand away from my neck and hovered my fingers over the cut on my cheek. "Is that what you call this?" I drawled, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "Your definition of an... _accident_ , is a little bit _warped_ , don't cha' think?"

He laughed.

He actually fucking _laughed_.

"Perhaps it is," he mused, peeling himself away from me with his eyes closed.

I wearily stared at him and took a gigantic step back. "Uh huh. Yeah." I whistled absentmindedly. "I've actually got to go now so... Yeah." I lamely supplied, gently gnawing at my lips and internally screaming as his lips curled into a mocking smile.

"Already?" He whined. "But we were having so much _fun_ ~"

 _'TIME TO GO!'_ I mentally shouted, alarm bells blaring in my ears. " _Were_ we? Ah, ha ha ha. Bye." I wrenched the door open and made for the hills. _'Fuck. I forgot how crazy that guy was!'_ I cried, tears of panic running down my face as I frantically stabbed at the elevator button. _'Why did I even kiss him?!'_

The doors pinged open and I quickly shuffled into the empty elevator. "Oh, right," I grinned, rubbing at my eyes as I answered my thoughts aloud. "He's hot."

...

 _He really wanted to kill her. Harm her. Make her cry out in pure agony._

 _So... Why didn't he?_

* * *

I sharply rapped on the door with my knuckles. " _Oi_! Wing, I know you're in there!" I declared, grinning as the door swung open not a second later. "How nice of you to answer," I droned, waltzing in like I owned the place. "Where are they?"

He shifted his glasses and smirked at me. "Yes, lovely to see you too."

...

I smirked as I walked through the doorway, silently watching as Gon, Killua and some brat hovered over a glass of water. _'It's about fucking time they found out their affinity shit.'_

I slowly crept behind Gon-

" _Killuko-nee?_ "

HOW THE FUC-!

I stumbled in my step and ended up whacking Killua over the too of his head as I panically flailed around. "How did you eve-?" I scrunched my eyebrows and looked bewilderedly at Gon as he looked up at me.

"Your smell!"

I stared at him for a few more seconds before switching my gaze to Killua. "Is he serious?"

He glared at me in reply and kicked my shin. "Yeah. He probably heard you and your wheezing, too."

I spluttered at his words and shoved him away. "You fucking shitty little asshole! My breathing is beautiful; a symphony to your crusty wax-filled ears!"

"Ah ha ha... Killuko-san, please calm down." Wing nervously laughed, raising his hands. "I was just about to test their Nen."

I tut and let go of Killu- oh. You didn't know I was holding him up by his collar? Well, ya' do now!

"Alright," I sighed, dusting my hands. "Who's going first~?"

...

I sharply whistled to catch Killua's attention. "Oi! Think fast!"

"Hey!" He shouted, hands flying up to catch the object. "A _phone_?" He asked, turning it over in his palms.

I scratched the side of my head, other hand resting on the door handle and my eyes flicked over to Gon's meditating form before I switched them back to Killua. "Yep. You can use it to call me if you need any help or whatever," I mused. "You know we have the same _Nen_ type, _right_?"

" _ **What**_?! Really?" He shouted, head snapping up towards me as his eyes lit up. "Can you help me with my-"

" _Nope_!" I cackled, interrupting him. "First you have to figure out what you want it to do and _then_ come and find me," I mused, smirking at his put out expression. "You know, you might be... _shocked_ at what you can do," I emphasised.

He groaned and glared at the floor, obviously not getting the hint at my idea.

"You're _leaving_ , aren't you?" He grumbled, not making eye contact with me as he suddenly stood up from the bed.

I flinched at his bland tone and bit my lip. "Yeah... I have a _client_." I coughed, taking a step back and slowly inching the door closed.

His eyes flickered towards me and he rolled them at my actions. "Who is it?" He held a hand up to his chin, holding it in his palm.

I blinked at his question, only my head being visible in the door way as I confusedly stared at his unimpressed expression. "Who's, _who_?"

"Your _client_ ," he slowly replied, as if talking to a child.

" _Oh_ ," I said, raising my eyebrows in understanding before nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders. "It's the _Ten Dons_."


	14. Chapter 12

_A/N: HOLY COW! Long time no see, huh?_

 _How is everyone doing?_

 _Right! My ass is sore from shitting out this chapter..._

 _Anyways ya it's shorter than usual and I have no idea why... So ya... Oh quick thingy... Some new characters make an appearance and I apologise if they're OOC and what they say isn't a spelling mistake uhm from what I know it's kinda how they speak? Anyways you'll see. Fuck I probably wrote him wrong._

 _Also, I_ _know I said i wouldn't be putting this in anymore but quick thanks to everyone who's Reviewed/favourited/followed or just read this piece of shit._

 _Ok! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 _All that glitters isn't Gold. It's Silva._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

"So!" I grinned, shoving my hands in my pocket as I leaned back against a boulder. "I haven't missed the main event, right?"

It was silent for a few seconds and I used that time to actually analyse the situati- "Oh, _fuck_!" I swore, eyes widening in bewilderment. "You're not thinking of fighting _Uvogin_ , are ya'?" I groaned, running a hand down my face out of pure disbelief. "Are you crazy?!"

"K-Killuko-san?!"

I made a strangled noise at the back of my throat and threw my hands down on his shoulders, jostling him out of his shock. "Pikachu, even if you _have_ got some new swanky chains, he'll fucking crush you!"

He carefully peeled my hands off of him and skeptically met my gaze. "What are you even doing here?" He asked, after a few seconds of checking that it was actually me.

I awkwardly scratched my head and took a step back, pursing my lips. "... Good question."

...

 _Yeah... Let's rewind._

...

 _ **BZZT!**_

I groaned at the noise and rolled over, pulling the quilt over my head as I did so. "Fuck off!" I shouted, patting down the side table for the blasted device that wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"What?" I grumpily answered, eyes blearily blinking at nothing as I tried to comprehend what stupid asshole would try and ring me at this hour. _'I wouldn't be surprised if it was Mi-'_

 **"It's about Otou-san-"**

I snapped the phone shut and threw the quilt back over my head.

.

.

.

 _ **BZZT!**_

I screamed and ripped the quilt off, angrily yanking the phone open. "God help m- _you_ , if this isn't an emergency, Milluki-"

 **"He requires your... assistance on a job."**

I paused to take in his words, grumbling unintelligibly as I rubbed my eye _. 'Father? What the bloody hell does he want?'_ I pursed my lips out of curiosity, tiredness suddenly disappearing. "Go _on_."

 **"... Why are you suddenly interested?"**

I scoffed. " _Really_ , Milluki? If _he_ is asking for 'assistance' it must mean that it's a big hit."

 **"..."**

My lips quirked at his silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I snorted, rolling my eyes at his ignorance. "Text me the details. Bye."

 **"Wai-!"**

* * *

I sighed and kicked a rock, scuffing my bare feet on the ground. "Why the fuck do _you_ need _my_ help?" I mumbled, shoving my hands into my pockets as I sourly glared at the ground.

"It's one of the Phantom troupe members."

I rolled my eyes at his excuse. " _So_? Shouldn't be a problem for ya', right?" I mused, eyes flickering to his face and sighing as he continued to ignore my presence. "Look, yeah. If we're gonna work together, then you need to-

 **I quickly snatched the remote off of her, fingers clumsily pressing the off button. "YOU REWOUND IT TOO _FAR,_ KILLUKO!" I screeched, chucking the remote at the blank fuzzy screen to ensure it was off.**

 **For good.**

 **She cackled at her mistake and waved a nonchalant hand at me. "It's all good! They didn't see too much, anyways!"**

 **I whacked her in the face with a pillow and glared at the camera zooming in on us. "The fuck you lookin' at?! Go back to the story already!"**

...

Yeah. Let's fast forward a _smidge_.

...

(It took me five hours... Five _fucking_ hours to get here. And what do I get? An itchy wig and suffocating dress. What an absolute _ball_.)

I swore under my breath and awkwardly shuffled in my chair, hands twitching to yank my wig off _. 'Can they just get this shitty Auction started already?!'_ I couldn't help but start to doze off... And then snort back awake at the sound of feedback from a microphone.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Let us do without formal greeting... You all die now.."

I blinked, looking around a bit disoriented at their sudden appearance before my brain screeched to a stop. _'Wait, wait. Isn't that-?'_ I yelped as a sudden scream broke the silence in the hall and I blankly looked around. "What the fuck is she screamin' for?" My mouth lay open in shock as a few seconds later, I noticed the bullets shooting out from Franklin's fingers.

"Holy fucking _shit_!" I yelped, scrambling out of my chair and deftly dodging the Nen bullets and cursing Chrollo to the high heavens. "You bloody asshole!" I howled, dropping to the floor and crawling my way towards the stage, glaring at the people who tripped over me in a panic _. 'Idiots. They're all going to die, anyways,'_ I thought with a rough scoff.

I brushed off my dress as I warily stood up, still keeping low as I slapped my hands down onto the edge of the stage and yanked myself up. "Yo, Feitan!" I called out, eyes briefly widening in surprise at his presence before shrugging it off. _'I shouldn't be so surprised. I mean, Franklin is here, too.'_ I cut my own thoughts off at the sudden realisation. "Is Shizuku here as we-!" I let out a strangled gasp as I tripped over the bottom of my dress and in a state of rage, I ripped it off.

Ok. Not the whole dress, just the bottom. (Don't get too happy, ya' perverts.)

"Fucking piece of shit, cramping my style," I mumbled, stomping on the silky material. I took a deep breath and stuck a pinky finger in my ear to get rid of the ringing sound. "Hey, Franklin, could ya' turn it down?" I groaned, waltzing up beside him and Feitan, noticing the smaller of the two glance up at me with a pissed off expression.

"Why you here?"

I narrowly dodged his attack and aimed a well cut 'chop' to the back of his neck- light but heavy enough for him to know I could harm him if need be. " _Honestly_ , Feitan," I sighed, seemingly appalled at his behaviour as loosely shook my head. "You're so impatient it _hurts_."

He smoothly whipped around and shot a glare at me, folding his arms as he did so. "Don't... care."

I grinned at his reply and kicked Franklin's shins. "Oi!" I shouted, unblinking as he carried on shooting. "Ya' finished killing people yet?" I sarcastically droned, loosely folding my arms across my chest and popping my hip out. "It's no wonder you guys are feared; all ya' do is steal and fuck shit up!"

I felt a sharp jab at my hip and my 'brow twitched in annoyance as I peered down at the suspect. "The fuck was that fo-"

"How you any better us?" Feitan accused, uncrossing his arms and squaring his shoulders as he coldly glared up at me. "You just as bad."

I blinked.

And blinked again.

And then promptly burst out laughing.

"Right you are, Tan-cha- _OOF_!" The wind was punched out of me and I whined in pain as I hunched over. "You little fucking shithead! What if I was pregnant, huh?!"

He ignored me and strolled back over to Franklin. "Don't call... me.. that," he spat out.

"Jeez." I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and straightened up. "Anyways. Back to busi- _FRANKLIN_ , I'M PRETTY SURE THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD NOW!" I screamed, waltzing up and smacking his hand. "TURN THIS SHIT OFF, FRANKENSTEIN!"

-Ok. In hindsight... maybe I _shouldn't_ have done that. But, hey! I'll have you know it's much harder dodging a bullet... _s,_ when they were specifically aiming for you.

Guys, _guys_. I may be a pro, but I'm not that good. And besides, I only had half-a-fucking-second to make sure he didn't make a _totally_ fatal hit. I would say I did a pretty good job.

That's complete bullshit. And it was as I was choking on my own blood and clutching at my oozing stomach did I realise it.

 _'Fuck, fuck- fuckity- fuck, FUCK!'_

* * *

"You awake yet, Sleeping beauty?"

I tiredly groaned at the teasing voice and turned over from my back onto my stoma- "WHAT THE SHITTING HELL?!" I screeched, hands frantically patting down my body. _'I'm still alive?!'_

"Yeah. That's exactly what I thought when they brought you back," they mockingly chuckled.

Me eyes flickered to the side and I narrowed them in annoyance at who sat there. "Hello, _Phinks_ ," I falsely smiled, eyes crinkling as I ground my teeth.

"It isn't nice to see you again, Miss _Zoldick_."

I scowled at the name, painfully holding my stomach as I tried to sit up. "It still seems that, even though your name _suggests_ it, you don't actually _think_ , do ya'?" I mused, foot shooting out from under the itchy blanket and kicking him out of his chair.

"You bitch!" He howled, scrambling up off of the floor and hastily chucking the chair at me.

"How graceful," I mocked, evilly grinning at his flustered state.

"You should be more grateful! We saved your ass!"

I cackled and dodged the chair by rolling onto the floor. _'Shit! That hurt more than I thought.'_ I stifled a groan and clutched my stomach as I stood up, waving off his comment. "Yeah, yeah. I kinda figured that out when I woke up."

"Oh _really_? Good for you."

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics and scanned the room in distaste, shoulders slouching in disappointment as I sadly shook my head, expression forlorn. "Why is it you guys always choose shitty, run down, hideouts...?"

* * *

 _Surprisingly_ , I spent the next two days recovering, in peace.

"Hey, Pakman!" I called out, noticing her blonde hair walking past the door and I loosely yanked on the chain wrapped around my wrists. "Can I have out now?!"

"Will you behave?"

" _Never_ -"

"Then no."

" ** _PAKUNODA_**!"

(But, to be honest, it's not like I had a choice whether to spend my days in peace or not. Ya' see, I'm kind of chained up. No surprise there, actually. I am in enemy territory...)

I grumbled under my breath unintelligibly and pursed my lips in thought. "Fucking Spiders," I groaned, "Who the fuck do they think they ar-!"

"It's nice to know you haven't lost your spirit, Ko."

I rolled my eyes as they waltzed into my 'room'. "Shut the fuck up, Nobusaga-"

"Why do you fucking call me that?! _Naga_! Nobu _naga_!"

"Fuck off, Sobunaga-"

"Oi!"

"Ok. I got it, Nobuwaga-"

"You're so- _ugh_!"

"Calm down, Gobunaga."

"You are _insufferable_."

"You love me really, Nobutaga."

"... I give up."

I burst out laughing at his defeated expression and gently nudged the chair beside my bed with my foot as an invitation. "Sit your ass down already, you... Nobu-head- _pffft_!" I couldn't help the spit that went flying as I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"SHUT UP, KO!" He roared, leaping forward.

" _Oof_!" A gasp left my lips as I was thrown back onto the mattress. "O-Oi! 'Naga!" I choked out, slapping his hands that were slowly closing around my neck. "Have mercy on my innocent sou-!"

He tightened his grip on me and roared, "You're full of shit! Now shut up and di-"

"We actually need her _alive_ , Nobunaga."

We both paused in our little 'tussle' and gaped at the person smack bang in the middle of the room.

I screeched at the sudden presence. "Fucking- god _damn_ it, Machi!" I howled in surprise and groaned as Nobunaga fisted my hair. "Hey!"

"Be quiet."

I yelped at her serious tone and whacked Nobunaga in his face. "Get off of me, fat ass!"

"Oi!"

I ignored his shout of protest at the name and shoved him off of me, snickering as he fell onto the floor. "Oh, _hush_."

He grunted at my words and stood up only to slouch his shoulders and tut at me. "You're an annoying piece of shit, do you know that?"

I snorted and swung my legs around to the side of the bed, inwardly cringing as my bare feet touched the cold floor. "Save me, Machi!" I sobbed, holding my hand against my surprisingly still beating heart. "He's a beast, I tell ya'- a **_Beast_**!" I howled, chucking an accusing finger at his stumbling form.

He threw his middle finger up at me and stormed out of the room. "I hope you rot in hell, bastard."

I sent him a wink and grinned as he scowled. "I'll meet ya' there," I cackled. I turned my gaze to the spitfire who was currently picking her nails. "He tried to take my innocenc- ok, ow." I winced, tugging at the strings suddenly wrapped around my forearms. "Uhm, Matchsticks?" My eyebrows twitched in annoyance and I blanched up at her. "Could ya', maybe, _not_?"

She seemed to sigh impatiently and tightened the strings, ignoring my strangled protest. "I'm afraid not," she droned, not wanting to be here. "Boss's orders."

I sighed forlornly. "I _knew_ it," I grumbled, holding up my wrists in surrender as I pouted and mockingly fluttered my eyelashes. "Take me to my captor."

* * *

I looked around the damp place and pursed my lips as I peered down at my feet. "Why am I not wearing any shoes?" I felt a tug on the strings wrapped around my arms. "Yes. I _can_ feel that, Matchsticks." I ignored her and looked to my left at my neighbour, raising an eyebrow as I waited for his verbal response.

"You were never wearing any, Oba-chan."

I stared blankly at a puddle as we passed it and lightly hummed. "Right. 'Thought as much."

He looked up from his device and tilted his head in confusion. "Then why did you ask?"

I squealed at his cuteness and quickly coughed to cover it up. "B- _Because_." I stuttered, trying to shake off my fangirling by nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders. "We could have a shoe thief on our hands, Shark-chan~"

He sent me a small smile and pressed a button on his 'toy' which sent my arm spasming. "Did that hurt?"

"Shalnark, ya' little shit," I cried out. "If ya' didn't want me calling you that then ya' should've said so!"

He laughed at my grumpiness and amusedly shook his head. "You wouldn't have listened," he said. "Besides," he mused, skipping out in front of me.

I was pulled to a stopped because of his actions and pursed my lips _. 'Oh, I so know what he's gonna say before he even says it.'_ I met his gaze and deadpanned at him. " _What_?" I asked with a sigh, indulging him in his little show.

"Where's the fun in that?"

.

.

.

I blanched at his much anticipated answer. "How _original_ ," I droned. "Why don't ya' threaten to kill my family as well while you're at it?"

He turned around and nudged the broken door open. "We'd end up doing you a _favour_."

I scoffed as I was pushed through the doorway. "Right. What is so wrong with that?!" I blinked as I was met with no reply and then looked around and realised it was no longer just the three of us.

"Well, well," I dryly spoke. "Looks like the whole crew is here." I scanned the room in amusement. "I hear you've got a _ravishingly_ psychotic joker on your hands?" I mused, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at the lack of reply. "Okaaay, then," I whistled. "Where's that asshole Leader of yours?"

"Right here."

I promptly blanched. "Where's 'here'?" I replied, still not seeing his holy presence. "In the bin where ya' belong?" I boredly watched on as his little minions parted as if they were the red sea and he were Moses and looked on in annoyance. _'Seriously?'_

"Now _why_ would I be in there?" His wide eyes stared at me, unblinking as he snapped his book shut.

"Because you're a piece of shit, perhaps?" I clicked my neck and sniffed. "You wearing cologne to hide your trashy smell or somethin'?"

He scanned me from head to toe as his own nose twitched as if he wanted to wrinkle it in disgust. "How... nice."

I smirked at him and fluttered my eyelashes. " _Aren't_ I?" I blew him a kiss full of love and grinned as he looked highly unamused. "Ya' know, _some_ people would beg to differ. I honestly don't know why, though." I kicked at the floor in boredom. "Why am I here, Chrollo?"

He ignored me and swiftly turned around, coat billowing behind him as he did so. "Patience, Killuko."

I groaned at his mocking tone of voice. (Which was surprising for me to even spot it- the fucker was so emotionless!) "Where can I find some?"

I heard a snicker somewhere behind me as I unwillingly followed behind him as he waltzed towards his throne. "Your members seem to find you just amusing as I do."

"I could care less," he snarked, leaning forward on his crossed legs as he sat down. "Now, time to get down to business."

I dropped to my knees in happiness. "Fucking finally!" I cried out, raising my arms that were tightly locked together in pink threads. "All you need to do now, is to tell _Matchsticks_ here, to fuck off with her thread shit." I wiggled my arms in front of me to show what I meant. "Oh and if you could be a _darl_ and tell Shark-boy over there to take this shitty needle out of my neck..." I sulked. "It would be nice to have full control back over my body."

"No can do."

I scowled at his answered and heatedly glared at him. "And why's that?"

His eyes glinted as he sat back in his throne. "How else can I ensure you stay where you are long enough to listen to my proposal?"

I thought about his words. "You can't," I mumbled. "Besides, unless it's a marriage proposal, I couldn't give two shits about what else you have to say."

He chuckled and folded his hands across his lap. "How crude. I was simply going to offer you a way to leave this place alive."

I scoffed. "Bullshit." I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up. "Why would ya' save me just to kill me all over again?"

"How else am I supposed to obtain that _divine_ power of yours?"

I sucked in a breath and brought my hands up to my neck, making quick work in yanking out the needle that lay there and crushed it until it were nought but dust. "Sorry about that, Shalnark!" I called out, wiggling my fingers at him.

"I have more; it's no problem."

I inwardly cackled at the curious undertone of his voice, him, and the rest of them no doubt wondering what I was planning and assuming that whatever it was wouldn't be enough to hurt them or for me to escape.

I clenched my fists and my lips twitched as I purposely raised my bodies temperature. "You want my _Nen_?" I glared up at him, maliciously grinning as I heard the hiss of the threads as they melted away. "Come and get it."

* * *

 _A/N: well I'll be damned... There were quite a lot of references in there.. Wonder if anyone got some.._

 _Not much to say down here... Any questions? Suggestions? Feel free to comment._

 _Anyways._

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you when I next update~_


	15. Chapter 13

_A/N: WELL HOLY SHIT HELLO TO YOU ALL! WHOOP WHOOP! I'M BACK FROM MY UNKNOWN HIATUS~! AKA actually enjoying my easter break; english peeps holla at me *crickets chirp* No? Ok._

 _MOVING ON! I'm reeeeeeally sorry for not updating for so long I just haven't been feeling right? Idkmaybeitsmydepressionahahahaha._

 _SO! I MADE THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST A THOUSAND WORDS LONGER (nearly 2 holy shit)! HOW NICE AM I, HUH?!_

 _AlsoIhaveabetaifIforgottomentioninearlierchapters thehisokalover hahahahathankyoufordealingwithmyshit. This is also dedicated to her. so ya *coughs*_

 _Quick shout out to everyone that has Favourited/Reviewed/Followed both me or this shitty story it is greatly appreciated- no, seriously, I don't deserve all this love and positive responses pssh and I haven't been around recently so I feel like I should just thank you all for your support and I'm so happy to still see so many people hanging around!_

 _Oh and yeah all the OOC character warning shit... You guys should know what I say here off by heart.._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _A Dance with the Devil._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

As the hissing noise died down he stared at her very serious and very mocking figure in sheer amazement and was once again in envy at how she could do such a thing.

"If that is how it must be." He slowly turned his head to the side, tutting at her under his breath before he uncrossed those sinfully long legs of his and smoothly stood up from his seat.

She cracked a wicked smirk at his words, lay her right hand atop her left shoulder and wound her arm up. "Oh, it _is_ ," she purred, pupils widening and irises lightening to an even paler blue. "Let's dance, shall we?"

...

It was _cold_.

Her breath came out in frosty pants, the very air around her lips turning into a white puffs as she let out a breath. She shifted her bare feet and the faint crackling of ice echoed throughout the room causing most of its occupants to take a wary step back and she pushed her shoulders back as defiantly stared up at the ruler descending the crumbling steps from his royal throne.

"Your royal highness," she taunted, voice on the edge of a sneer as she sent him a closed eye smile, bowing at the waist as she did so. "May I have this first dance?"

His eyes sung their enjoyment as they maliciously glinted at her condescending tone.

Oh, he hadn't had this much... excitement since _then_.

* * *

Her fingers delicately squeezed her nostrils shut as she trekked her way through the littered pathway, making a noise at the back of her throat as a rat ran over her foot and she accusingly glared at the hunched back of the elderly man walking in front of her as if he were the source to her suffering- which, when you thought about it, he _was_.

"Why the fuck did ya' bring me here, Zeno-oji?"

He tiredly sighed at her ignorance and folded his hands behind his back. "You will know soon enough."

She let go of her nose and scowled at the ground, cursing herself for her and her hatred for shoes as she stepped in a pudd- ok. Definitely not a puddle. "Tch!" She clicked her tongue in anger and annoyance and paused in her steps to uselessly shake her foot to rid it of the piss that coated it.

He narrowed his eyes at her rudeness and tut at her, all the while shaking his head at her insolence. "Be quiet and follow me. Please just listen for once, Killuko." He was irritated enough as it is and now she was holding them up, unknowingly- _or_ knowingly; she would do something like that- throwing his plan off course.

"... _Haaaai_." she droned, boredom seeping out of the very word.

His fingers jerked as the urge to whack her over the head coursed through him and he took a deep breath to calm himself. However, he felt himself unwillingly blanch at the way she started picking her nose and continue walking as if there was no problem. "Brat."

It was a shame really, she had such unbelievable promise and potential, but it was as if she didn't know what to _do_ with it.

His lip twitched and he unfolded his hands to stroke his beard. This strange Granddaughter of his was turning out to be more... problematic than he thought.

"I need to take a piss."

It seems that he would have to knock some sense _into_ her and other things _out_... starting with that _awful_ language of hers.

* * *

"Oh, come _oooon_ , Chrollo!" She groaned, grabbing his arm that shot past her face and dragged it down, lifting her knee up as she aimed for his face with it. "Try harder, will ya'?!"

He didn't grace her with a reply and instead chose to try a different approach.

Her back bent backwards and she grinned as his hand grazed her stomach. "Missed~" She mockingly sung as she firmly planted her palms on the cold ground and cringed at the dirty feeling _'Nasty.'_ She shook the thought off and her legs flicked upwards creating an arch as she aimed for his face, scowling as she didn't feel it come into contact with anything.

" _Missed_ ," he blandly droned, lip twitching as he forced down a smirk.

She tut and pushed off of the floor, accidentally going higher than she intended as she flipped backwards, eye widening ever so slightly as a blurred figure aimed another jab towards her one almost frozen mid-air. _'Shit!'_

Acting on pure instinct, her hands lashed out and she twisted her body so her back lay facing him and she tightened her grip on the arm, making sure to increase her _Nen_ output to coat his arm in a layer of ice. She landed in a crouch, one knee on the floor, and she took a deep breath and gave a huge tug on the arm in her grasp. "Whoops." She tilted her head to the side as the item came into her peripheral vision. _'I am going to burn that fucking book one day.'_

He blinked up at the damp ceiling, not even the tiny bit out of breath.

All of this had happened in under a minute... He had to constantly remind himself _who_ he was fighting with when he kept _on_ and _on_ and **_on_ ** being shocked at them being able to match his speed.

His long eyelashes fluttered for a second before he internally deadpanned at his current situation. "Did you just-"

"Yep."

"But I-"

"Uh _huuuh_."

"Hn."

" _Chrollo_? That still you? For a second there I could've sworn I was talking to an Uchi-

" _HEY_! FUCKING, GOD DAMN IT, KILLUKO! I COULD GET FINED FOR THIS SHIT!"

"Ok, sorry. 'won't happen again, Boss."

...

He dusted off his sleeves and faced her with a frown. He brought both of his hands up, fingers fluttering through the pages of a book as he planned to use it.

She stood there with a glint in her eyes, hip popped out and arms crossed. "Time to bring out the big guns, hm-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the faint clicking of heels which drew both of their attention to the newcomer as their shoes crackled on the thin layer of ice.

The blonde-haired woman shivered at coming into direct contact with the frozen atmosphere and she opened her mouth to speak, teeth ever so quietly chattering. "B-Boss, we don't have anymore time," she stuttered, fingers twitching as she felt the urge to rub her arms to warm up and completely ignored the sharp bark of laughter from the white-head behind her. " They're going to have us surrounded if we don't leave now."

Killuko's lips twitched up into a mocking smile and her eyes crinkled into crescent moons. " _Oho_ ~? Did you hear that, Chrollo-chan~?" She sung, uncrossing her arms to instead lace her fingers together behind her back.

He regarded her with unblinking eyes, but she noticed they had darkened a shade. _'Sexy.'_

"What did you _do_?" He demanded, finding it very hard to keep his face stoic.

She tut and looked at him, eyelashes dramatically fluttering as they widened in complete stupor at his accusation. "Why do you always assume I did something?!" She spluttered.

"Because half of the time, you _have_ ," he snapped, not at all in the mood to deal with her teasing.

Too bad no one gave her the memo.

She tapped a finger to her chin at his words and her eyebrows raised in understanding and she bobbed her head. "Hmm... _True_." Her lips cracked open into a crooked smirk. "It's a shame this time isn't any different," she said, making a point of looking over at the rest of the Troupe.

"Did she touch any of you?"

* * *

 _She pursed her lips and stared down at the tiny object and questioningly turned it in the palm of her hand. "The fuck is this?"_

 _They simply stared at her from across their seat at the unnecessarily long table and folded their hands in front of their mouth. "It's a tracking device," they stated._

 _She nodded in understanding and stood up from her perch on the table top. "I just need to plant it on one of them, right?"_

 _They nodded at her._

 _She hummed and slowly stalked towards the door, stopping in the doorway to look at them over her shoulder. "You do realize the pay has just doubled, don't you...?"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _She rolled her eyes at their indigant shout and scratched the back of her head as she turned around to fully face them. "Well, you're asking me to plant a bug on a Phantom Troupe member; I'm literally playing with my life here."_

 _They spluttered at her reasoning dramatically stood up from their seat and slammed their fists onto the table. "B-But you're a Zoldyck!"_

 _She smirked at his defensive tone and wiggled her fingers at him. "All the more reason to double it."_

 _They cursed under their breath before sitting back down. "... Fine," they sighed, rubbing their forehead in defeat as they saw a pleased grin light up on her face._

 _"Nice doing business with ya'."_

* * *

A bellow of laughter rang in all of their ears and Killuko nearly jumped out of her skin at the sheer volume of it.

She held a hand to her racing heart and halfheartedly glared at the source of noise (and her pseudo-heart attack). "Fucking hell-"

"YOU WOULD ALL KNOW IF SHE TOUCHED ME!" The voice continued to howl in amusement as their hairy chest rumbled in laughter and a sadistic grin wormed its way onto their lips. "Isn't that right, _Ki_?"

'Ki' spluttered at the rhetorical question and threw both of her middle fingers up as a reply. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, UVOGIN!" She was honestly torn at whether to laugh or die of embarrassment. (In the end, she chose neither and instead gripped the bridge of her nose and tilted her head back... Hm. I wonder why she did that?)

After doing that, she lightly dabbed the patch above her lips and grimaced at the red staining her fingers. _'God fucking damn it, Killuko!'_ She mentally cursed herself for her perverted nature and hoped to god no one else had notic- _'Well, fuck.'_

Their deadpanned stares and unimpressed expressions made her stumble back in shame.

"Ah, ha, ha... _ha_..." She slowly laughed, inching her way towards the giant, trying to ignore the eyes trailing after her figure. "This is all your fault, Uvo!" She huffed, punching him in the chest and gently smirked at his grunt, taking pride as his eye twitched in annoyance.

"You wanna go?!" He yelled, puffing out his chest and slamming a closed hand onto it as if he were fucking King _Kong_. (They weren't too far off from each other actually...)

"Always!" She howled, smacking her fists together and bouncing on her feet. "Come at me!" She jabbed at his chest, grin on her face as she suddenly crouched down and swept her leg under his feet.

" _HEY_!" He roared, not nearly reacting fast enough to save himself from tumbling backwards.

A quiet round of laughter circled around the group and the two of them scowled in annoyance and slight confusion.

I mean, what was so funny about them fighting?!

"Ok, _ok_ ," Shalnark snickered, coming to stand in between the fighting duo. "Break it up!" He ordered, voice coming out as a bark and Uvogin let out a puff of air from his nostrils at the interruption.

"Just as it was getting good," he complained.

Killuko pouted. "Aww!" She whined, scratching her cheek as she puffed them out. "Why you always gotta ruin our fun for?!" She complained, suddenly slouching her shoulders to further voice her disappointment.

"Yeah!" Uvogin readily agreed, scratching his mane as he stood beside her and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Shalnark heavily sighed at the two of them and slightly grimaced as if remembering something bad. "You both would be half dead on the floor by now if I didn't!" he replied. "Do you not remember what happened the last time the two of you fought?!" He accused, holding his hands up in defence as they seethed at him. "Back me up here, Nobunaga-san!" He called out, blue eyes latching onto the elders slouching figure.

Said person sighed and picked his ear. "I swear," he started, hauling his sword over his shoulder as he strolled forward towards the arguing trio. "Neither of you know the word 'restraint'." He shot them a lazy smirk and shook his head as if used to their antics.

Killuko snorted at him and waved a blasé hand in his direction. " _Pssh_." She rolled her eyes and brushed off his comment and gave him a look. "Oh, come off it, Tobuyaga-"

"DAMN IT, KILLUKO!"

She stuck her tongue out at him as his usually calm nature blew up at her teasing. "Whatever." She waved a lazy hand at him, stifling a yawn. "Besides, where's the fun in it if we hold back, hmm-"

"Have you finished... _fooling_ around yet?"

Killuko yelped in alarm and her arms flailed around for a second as a baritone voice slivered its way into her ears. "Could you _get_ any creepier?!" She called out, looking at the man over her shoulder and blinked as he stood in the exact same place. _'The fuck hasn't he moved for?'_

He completely ignored her and scanned his eyes across his members. "I ask again," he sighed, eyes hardening and they could clearly see the way his jaw clenched. "Did she touch any of you?"

She snickered under her breath at his choice of wording and her nose scrunched up for a split second. "That sounds _reeeally_ wrong," she mumbled, sending a wink his way when he gave her a distasteful stare.

The other remaining members blankly stared on and didn't voice their confusion when both Phinks and Nobunaga took a step forward and blinked at each other from the synchronized action. "Yeah," they both spoke up.

Killuko couldn't help but dramatically gasp at them and cupped her cheeks in absolute _shock_. "I didn't know you two were twins!"

"Piss _off_!" Phinks snarled.

Chrollo let out a quiet sigh and gave a sharp shake of his head. "Before she came her- " he paused and his eyes sharpened as if he just remembered something. " _Feitan_ , _Franklin_ , did she come into contact with either of you?" He demanded, unconsciously rephrasing his question... lest Killuko make another perverted remark.

A grin lit up on her face and she answered before they had a chance to. "Bo-oth~" She mockingly sung.

Chrollo looked at her from the corner of his eyes and snapped the book shut once deciding there was no use for it. "Clever."

She threw him a peace sign and winked. "I know, _right_? It wasn't that hard to do," she hummed, snorting in amusement at her next words. "I mean, Feitan was already attacking me before I even had a chance to catch my breath." She snickered as said person scoffed.

She rolled her eyes and pointedly looked at Chrollo, eyes shining with laughter. "Shouldn't you, ya' know, _get going_?"

She was right and he _knew_ it.

"Pakunoda, get it ready," he ordered the blonde, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Already have, Boss."

His eyes snapped open at her words and he blankly stared at the group hovering behind her. "Then _why are you all still here_?"

At his acidic tone, they quickly shuffled out of the damp building, the ghostly echoing taps of their footsteps being the only noise made.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "Join us," he spoke, voice on the edge of a demand.

She stared at him for a few seconds, mind and face going blank at his 'proposal'. "Fuck no!" She howled, bending over and slapping her knee. "Is _that_ what this is all about?!" She spluttered, standing up and wiping my eyes, "Jesus, Chrollo," she rasped, taking a deep breath to clear her throat of laughter. "You sure are dramatic."

He let out a quiet click of his tongue and ever so slightly narrowed his eyes, patience just about waving thin. "This is _you_ we're talking about."

She pursed her lips before nodding in agreement. "True that." She shook her head and rolled her shoulders back. "What in the _world_ made you think I would even consider saying yes?" She yawned and scratched the back of her head. "I said no the first time and I'll continue to do so until the end of time," she hummed.

" _Now_ who's the dramatic one?" He droned, dusting off his shoulders although there was no dirt there.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Still you- I mean, have you _seen_ what you're wearing?!" She threw a dramatic finger towards him, wiggling her eyebrows as her eyes landed on his bare chest. "Not that I don't enjoy the view- because I _do_... Very much so, in fact..." She shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks to force herself to focus. "Right. Yeah. Not really normal to walk around without a top and just a fluffy jacket, _is_ it?"

He sighed at her antics and ignored her words. "You'll join us if it's the last thing I do," he mumbled, teeth almost grinding together as he forced out, "I'm only letting you go because I need you, Killuko." And swiftly turned around, silently walking away from her as a hollow sound wrapped around him at the sudden movement.

She blinked at his billowing coat and let out a screech as she caught up with his words. "... _WAS THAT A CONFESSION_?!" She shouted at his faring figure.

"Never in a million years."

She wiggled her eyebrows, although he couldn't see them, and sent him a kissy face. "How about a billion, then?"

He felt a cold shiver of disgust rack his spine and he carried on walking, ending up at the exit and he paused in the doorway and looked at her over his shoulder. "Go and die."

She bent over and cackled loudly, spluttering and wheezing as his disgusted face was implanted into her mind. "Oh, _god_!" She took a deep breath and straightened up, serene smile on her face as she stared up at the dark ceiling. "It's not my time just yet."

She suddenly slapped herself on her cheeks. "Goodness, Killuko," she breezily laughed. "What is with this somber atmosphere?!" She smiled down at the ground and quickly shuffled towards the exit, hands wiggling their way into her trouser pockets as she strolled out the wide arch of a door.

She blinked as she was met with the audience of five others and her 'brows furrowed as a serious frown wormed its way onto her face. "Was the signal clear enough?" She asked, gaze turning towards the nearest person, raising an eyebrow in recognition. "Rabid dog, right?"

He ignored her strange musings to herself and gave a sharp nod. "Just about. Are you coming with us?"

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's a stupid ass-fucking question. Of course I am; it's what I've been _paid_ to do, dumbass," she spat out, patience suddenly running thin the longer she spent with them... (That in itself raised suspicion deep within her.. What made her suddenly so irritable? Oh, right. Maybe it was the fact that she had just ratted out her sort-of-friends.)

"Jeez, ok."

She ignored him to instead stare at the hot air balloon alight and slowly descending from its perch in the sky. "Where do ya' think it's gonna land?" She hummed, mostly talking to herself and tapping her chin as a grin lit up on her face. "I bet on that rocky mountain over there." Her eyes flickered to the side, seeing if he would answer even though she never expected one.

"... It has nowhere else to land," he snidely remarked, sharp grin ever present on his face.

She blanched at him and huffed. "Shut the fuck up," she ordered, turning her head to the other side and staring down the significantly shorter man that stood there. "Who asked this dumbass anyways?" She complained. _'What is the point of having those three hairs when he's bald?! Why give himself false hope?!'_

His constantly sullen face carried on staring forward as he blandly watched the air-balloon falling. "... You di- _ACK_!"

She slowly lowered her hand and raised an eyebrow as if daring him to defy her. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you be a bit louder?"

"Y-You..."

" _Bitch_?" She offered, slicking her hair back and fluttering her eyelashes. "Damn _right_ , I am."

* * *

"They're all going to die," I hummed, tapping a finger to my chin as I strolled up to a group of five(?) scattered between two black cars. _'Sleek. I like it,'_ I thought to myself, nodding at the cars in appreciation. "Honestly. I don't know why they even try," I sighed, lightly ruffling my hair as I greeted the group. "Yo," I called out, feet lightly scuffing the floor as I was pinned with a scrutinizing gaze causing me to nearly stumble in my steps.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" They brusquely asked.

I raised my eyebrows at the defensive tone and threw my hands up in front of my chest as a sign of surrender. "Woah, _hey_!" I whistled, taking a step back to further show that I meant no harm.

"Don't come any closer," he demanded, folding his arms across his chest, eyes warily staring at me.

" _Dude_!" I spluttered when he didn't give up on the stare that was frankly making me very uncomfortable. "Don't give yourself grey hairs stressin' over little ol' me~!" My eyes flickered to the other figures behind him and my face went blank as I didn't recognize either one of them. _'Are they guards too?'_ I made a noise at the back of my throat similar to a hum and nudged my chin towards them. "Hey. What about those two? Are they with yo-"

His eyes twitched at her words and he made no indication that he was letting up. "Leave. _Now_."

I nervously laughed, eyes flickering towards Kurapika who stood just behind the intimidating man. " _Psst_! Oi!" I hissed at him, nudging my head towards the man now glaring at me. "Tell him to stop that! I'm not a threat!"

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak when he felt a light tug on his sleeve. Blinking down at the source his eyes widened at what he saw. "What is it, Melody?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing on their own accord as he took in her shaking form.

"H-Her music," she whimpered, one hand clutching at the material that covered her chest. "It's so _sad_."

I pushed my head back and scrunched my nose up in confusion. " _Uhm_... Thank yo-"

"There's even parts missing!" She whispered in disbelief, eyes widening in shock. "It's as if they're too hurtful to play."

I hummed in agreement with her even though I had no idea what in the hell she was talking about. "That sounds about right," I sighed, pursing my lips as I looked down at the dusty ground. "I _did_ have a fucked up childhood." I tapped my chin in deep thought and blinked when I felt a tap on my arm. "Ye?" I asked, unblinking at Kurapika.

"Can I inquire as to what you're doing here?"

 _'Is it just me or was the way he said that not exactly posed as a question?'_ A shiver wracked my spine as he intently stared into my eyes and I had just opened my mouth to reply when Mr. I-don't-trust-nobody-I-watch-my-own-back abruptly interrupted us and uncrossed his arms to instead lay them at his sides.

"You _know_ her, Kurapika?" He raised a furrowed 'brow at said person as if expecting an answer.

Kurapika quietly sighed under his breath and I tried to hide my smile as I noticed his irritation. "Yes, Dalzollene-san," he politely answered. "I met Killuko-san during the Hunter's exam." (ha such rhyming swag.)

I let out a shit-eating grin and just about muffled my laughter by biting my lip which ended up in me making some weird squawking noise. _'Sue me! His name sounds like a type of Pizza!'_

I wiped a tear from my eye at and held a dramatic hand up to my heart, sniffling as I did so. "I'm so glad you remembered!" I cried out. "I don't _ever_ know what I would do with myself if you forgot about me," I trembled, grinding my teeth together to stop from bursting out in laughter. " _Especially_ after the _amazing_ night of _passionate_ love making we ha-"

"W-What... _are you even talking about_?!"

.

.

.

"Is she serious, Kurapika?"

I stared at the Pizza-man with as serious a look I could muster- _hell_ , my shoulders were shaking from containing my laughter. " _Very_."

I let out a breezy laugh as Kurapika struggled to keep the flush off of his cheeks and he gave me a pointed look, taking a deep breath at a weak attempt to calm himself.

"... Aren't you supposed to be with Gon and Killua?"

I shrugged my shoulders at the question. "Meh. I left them," I said. "I got a job, you see." I wiggled my eyebrows and rubbed my forefinger and thumb together. "Mad cash, it is." I pursed my lips and looked down at him. "How's guarding, ah, what's her name again?" I furrowed her eyebrows in thought and suddenly snapped my fingers. "Oh! Neon, _right_?"

He was right in front of me before I could even say 'shit!'.

"... How do _you_ know that?!" He demanded, grey eyes seemingly glinting as they glared up at my own blue orbs..

I skeptically looked at him, frown tugging at my lips. _'Red? Nooo... I must be seeing things,'_ I thought, gnawing at my bottom lip and squinting my eyes.. _'I thought they were all dead...?'_ I loosely shook my head at my thoughts and pinned Kurapika with a soft smile. "Word gets around... Don't look at me as if I'm some sort of _stalker_ , Kurapika." I snorted.

"... Sorry."

I chuckled at his bashful tone and pat him on his shoulder. "It's alright," I said, clearing my throat and raised my eyebrows at the sight behind us. "Anyways, enjoy the slaug-" I cut my own sentence off with a snicker as I saw Uvogin bite a chunk out of someone's face. "I mean, _show_." I finished, grinning at Kurapika's skeptical glance and switched my gaze to his companion. "Melody, was it?"

"Y-Yes," she whispered, staring up at the significantly taller woman in what was made out to be awe.

I had to double-check and then squint to make sure that was what I thought it was. _'The fuck?... Since when do I deserve such a thing? Ok. Just roll with it,'_ I told myself, clearing my throat and slapping a serene smile onto my face. "Why don't you tell me more about my 'music', ne?"

* * *

 _A/N: as you can probably tell, I got lazier as the chapter progressed pfffft. Not too happy with that ending either.. Meh._

 _See you next water tim- *nervously laughs* see you sometime next week k bai. Also, any questions or inquiries, feel free to PM me or drop a Review~_


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: YO! Long time no see, huh? (Check out this bold print woah pft.) I actually have no good reason for not updating... I've literally just been fucking around... (ok, not _literally_ \- wow just imagine if I did get some?! I'm probably _the _ saddest 18yr old you know, right?)**

 **How is everyone?! I'm doing just great *cries*...**

 **Anyways! This is a two part-er~ I apologise in advance as this part is pretty short... But it's more of a drabble kinda thingy that sets the scene for the second part...**

 **Quick thanks to those who have either Favourited/Followed/Reviewed or simply read this piece of shit! It's greatly appreciated and I, again, thank you for staying with me, and Killuko I guess, for so long! (Shit I can't believe some people are actually following/favouriting _me_.. Like holy _crap_ guys wow thanks..)**

 **So, without further adieu, I give you Part 1!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Pt.1:_ _Requiem for a Lost Soul._

 **HUNTER X HUNTER**

* * *

 _"Your heart resonates with the poisonous cacophony of death. And yet, it's as if you're fine with it? Your melody is such a beautiful symphony.." She trailed off, frowning as she arranged her thoughts, "I can't help but wonder... How are you still so happy?"_

 _I breathlessly laughed and loosely shook my head, amused smirk on my lips as I quirked an eyebrow at her question. "Honestly?"_

 _She duly nodded her head and blinked up at me with those inquisitively caring eyes of hers._

 _I let out a harmless sigh and knit my eyebrows together as my eyes gently fluttered shut. "I'm not."_

* * *

There she sat, alone on the luxurious rooftop of the hotel Neon, herself, was staying at, per orders (*snort* like anyone could order her around) of Kurapika to 'stay close by'.

She couldn't sleep, couldn't _eat._ Her eyes were sunken, cheeks _hollow,_ but she could still _feel_ it; the slight upset balance in the air that _should not have been there._

She shouldn't have come here; followed her brother and his friends. She brought death to those around her, whether it was by her hands or not, people just seemed to drop like flies.

She held her knees just that bit closer to her chest and stared up at the twinkling stars that did naught but set her stomach alight in worry at the way they knowingly shone in her dull eyes.

 _'Just who is going to die?'_ The question hung heavy in the air, her mind going crazy and teeth gnawing at her lips as it went unanswered.

She could only pray, and hope it was her.

* * *

He... _really hadn't thought this through._

"Hey, _Hey_! Where we goin', Pikachu? To meet ya' girlfriend, perhaps, _hm_?"

His silent asking of her 'help' really made him rethink his life choices so far. When he had seen the way she was carelessly sprawled out across the rooftop of his hotel, he prayed to whatever god was out there that she would _not make him regret his inviting her with him._

"I never pegged you for the 'late night escapade' type, ya' know.."

He walked _just_ that bit faster... _Why did he bring her again?_

"Yeah, yeah. I was thinking the same thing. I mean-"

He felt a shiver rack his spine. A bad Omen. Besides.. _Did he say that out-loud..?_

"-unless you're into that kinda shit? I'm down for it... Though, you are a _tad_ bit too young for me."

Now, Kurapika prided himself on his patience... But she was _really_ testing it.

"Oh, _OH_! Well, fuck me sideways! I didn't know you swung that way!?" He heard her suddenly exclaim, and he paused in his steps as he heard her stumble in hers.

"Wait, _no_! Oh, Killuko, you _fool_!" She berated herself with a dramatic gasp, and he could see her hold a hand up to her chest from the corner of his eye. "How could you not see it earlier with Leori-"

He promptly chose to block out her incessant ramblings. She said some pretty weird shit sometimes.. Scratch that; _all_ the time, and this time was, unfortunately, not any different.

She honestly would've outright laughed if she saw the face he made as he came to a realisation at her words, and he screwed his eyes shut and deeply sighed. He had just opened his mouth to speak when-

"How you doin', sugar?"

 _'Take a deep breath. The only one to blame, is you, Kurapika.'_

There was a dark, amused chuckle that _tickled_ his senses, and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Well, _well_. What do we have here? Little miss Zoldyck and her cute Kouhai~?"

Kurapika deliberately cleared his throat and straightened his posture, stiffly pushing his shoulders back as he greeted the man with a quirk of his lips. "Hisoka-san. How nice of you to turn up."

A whistle cut through the air and he shot Killuko a sharp look that she translated into: 'Shut the fuck up and don't open your mouth.'

How _cute_.

"So!" She clapped. "What's with this shady meet-up?"

...

They talked about plans, minds curious and digging to find out one another's motive for their actions. They discussed on whether Spiders could survive despite their environment. If they could still thrive and colonize if their legs were ripped off or even if its head were to be destroyed. The answer was, plain and simple, no.

They inquired. They _sneered_. They jibbed and _spat_ at each other. They snarled and accused, quipped and _mocked_. All with a smile on their face, their words no more polite than the King, or Queen, themselves.

Biting glances were shared behind his back, sapphire eyes staring down liquid gold ones.

 _What are you playing at?_ They had whispered.

 _Why, I could ask you the same_. They purred back. _Well done for selling them out._ They had mocked, glint sharp and tangibly sneering as they glinted. _You could almost fool someone into believing you were having a simple conversation with friends._

Those pale orbs of her eyes dilated, eyelids fluttering closer together as they menacingly glared at the man. _What do you know?_ They spat back. _It's not like you have any friends of your own to know what a 'conversation with friends' is like._

He was amused and, by _god_ , did she know it.

 _Oh? And where are yours for you to know what one is like either, hm?_

The truth hurts; she had been told that all of her life. But she didn't expect it to claw and _dig_ its way deep into her chest and wring her heart out like it were a wet cloth.

The truth hurts. But, _hey_. At least she's used to pain, right?

* * *

The chains ominously clinked and groaned as they mercilessly slithered tight around his tanned chest, blood spewing from his swollen lips as it curled _just that bit too tight._

"Any last words?"

He lightly chuckled at the cliched line. " _Heh_ ," he scoffed. "Tell that idiot, Killuko..." He paused to cough and then grimly shot the man a wolfish smirk when he recovered. "She wins."

...

She couldn't help the flinch that racked her body as she saw his tuft of blond hair, and she inwardly grimaced as he sat down across from her.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Her mouth had moved on its own accord, blurting out the only thing at the forefront of her mind.

He sharply nodded and awkwardly shuffled in his seat. "He gave me a message for you."

Her eyes pierced his and he felt a cold sweat break out at the back of his neck at the way they seemed to stare straight into his soul.

"What..." She paused to take a deep breath. " _What was it_?"

He cleared his throat, and for some reason, he couldn't look her in the eye anymore. "You win."

She let out a choked sob that sounded to broken and _sad_ , that he had a hard time keeping his face blank and heart weeping in sympathy.

The way she had quickly covered her face with her shaking hands had him nearly _wilting_ in guilt.

"Oh, _Uvo_."

* * *

They were _here_. Killua and Gon. Her already bruised and cracking heart reaching out for them, desperately _yearning_ to be in their presence. But there was no way she could face them. Not just yet. And especially not in such a fragile state.

She stood atop the rooftop, arms splayed wide open, voice hoarse and cheeks stained with tears as her feet firmly planted themselves dangerously close to the edge. She had screamed and shouted, cried and _weeped_. Her heart _bleeding_ in tune with the beautiful symphony Chrollo orchestrated.

Their bloodshot eyes met in a fleeting glance. No words were shared, not that either one could hear the other, and for once, they came to an agreement. The notes, beautiful _harmonies_ , were nothing but a whisper, a sigh of the wind as it carried it from his ears, to hers.

 _For Uvo._

And she jumped.

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say here- _ACTUALLY_! ANY HAIKYUU FANS HERE?! (*Rubs hands together* time for some shameless promoting) You should check out my HQ crack book. Just like all my other published works, business is blooming... HA HA _HA_! I'm hilarious. (-_-)**

 **See ya' when I next update, losers, and be ready for the shit storm.**

 **Bai.**


End file.
